Harry Potter and the Founders Intent
by RangerBard
Summary: Harry is done with the battle, but a new yet very ancient evil is raising it's head in Britain. (AU) Harry is still loyal, but realizing things need to change. I apologize for not updating, in forever... I will finish this story.
1. Chapter 1 - Reactions

**A/N: I, in no way, form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. The far more savvy and intelligent JK Rowling owns this stuff. Thanks to several of you (primarily, but not all inclusive (Sinyk, librarywitch, Blue Leah and robst) for giving me the confidence, insights, tweaks and little twists to attempt this effort. Same goes to a couple of friends who unknowingly fine-tuned the concepts in my head. I skipped Fred's funeral, awards ceremony, and innuendoes of comfort as they were done by several thousand others.**

 **Feel free to critique. This is my first effort, please keep that in mind. If I have stepped over someone's story let me know. I read several hundred stories, but I refuse to attempt to read 1,250,000 stories just to make sure I didn't inadvertently plagiarize.**

 **Chapter 1 – Reactions**

The castle, his refuge, Hogwarts, was reminiscent of some apocalyptic movie from the television at his Uncle Vernon's house. Harry had gathered Snape's memories from the Pensieve before leaving, what he still considered Dumbledore's office. As they left the Headmaster's office, Harry was looking around at the charred walls, broken glass, piles of rubble – blood on the floor from his friend Lavender Brown where she was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. Doors hanging from their hinges or in piles of tinder lying in distant corners from being blasted out of their frames. The scene matched his state of mind.

Harry had just, well sort of, died. His mentor, Dumbledore and Voldemort, his most hated enemy, had changed places in his mind. His mentor of the past six years confirmed he had manipulated Harry and set him up to die. Was it because he had expected to live and wanted the glory instead of dying early? He knew that Dumbledore had only provided information that was necessary to kill Voldemort within the past year, AFTER he was cursed and dying. Dumbledore had informed his antagonist of six years, Severus Snape, of that fact.

And what of Snape, the long term focus of his anger? For a third of his short life, Snape had made his life a living hell. Six years of harassment, hazing and generally snide remarks had all been an act. Well not all, Snape still took out the hatred of his father on Harry. Since Harry's mother, Lily, had died though Snape had lived in constant fear and threat to his life to ensure Harry lived. He had also only found out in the past year that Dumbledore had kept Harry around to die at the hand of Voldemort.

Still not sure of his feelings, Harry continued down the steps to the rows of bodies and grieving friends and relatives. Ron and Hermione followed closely, holding hands but silent. Worried what Harry would do now that Voldemort was dead.

Harry walked up to his surrogate family that had also been fooled by Dumbledore. He stood in the doorway looking at Ginny. Ginny, what should he do now.. Bill, gently holding Fleur, George and Percy hanging their heads over Fred who had died in the fight standing next to Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Arthur and Molly, who had basically adopted Harry were holding each other and looking at what remained of their family. Ginny was the first to notice the three standing in the doorway.

Her stare was noticed first by Bill, then the remainder of the Weasleys. Arthur Weasley beckoned for them to join in their silent vigil. Harry slowly walked to them, knowing he would need to join, but reluctant. Harry had caused this, well not really, but he had understood everything. The prophesy, the horcrux, the _Hallows_ , everything … earlier. Harry had to work this out in his mind.

He edged up to the family, looking at Fred's torn body, dust from the explosion still clouding his face – tears welled in his eyes. "I am so sorry about, Fred," he moaned.

Mrs. Weasley, moved from her husband and hugged Harry. "Thank you dear. Thank you for everything."

Harry nodded dully, again-everything, and hugged her back. He knew he needed to leave before everyone started their mass of handshakes, hugs and general acclimation. He was drained and exhausted, he had to get out of here before this all started over. Evidently dying was helped with physical exhaustion though. His mind going over, everything, was reviewing what had happened and what needed to be done to fix his life now that he didn't have the death sentence of the past eighteen years still hanging over his head. Where to go?

 _Can I go to Grimmauld Place now? I sure as hell am not going to the Dursley's. I do NOT want to intrude on the Weasley's grief at the Burrow. I am not staying here._

 _Bill did the 'Fidelus Charm' at his home and he can keep his mouth shut. Kreacher is here at Hogwarts, I saw him fighting alongside the Hogwarts house- elves. Maybe….._

"Bill, can I talk to you?" Harry asked. Everyone looked at him startled. Ron and Hermione, looking at Harry like he might run again, alertly watched the two walk aside.

"What's up Harry?'

"Bill, I need to get away from this, this…. The _Prophet_ will be here soon wanting interviews, I cannot deal with anymore handshakes and attention. I need to get away from this, can you help? No one knows where you live except for people I can deal with… I.. I think I need to go to Grimmauld Place once I figure out if it is safe, Yaxley knew about it."

Looking around at all of the stares and anticipated movement, Bill understood. "Yeah, OK, I understand. How can I help?"

"Kreacher!" *POP*

"Yes, Master Harry, how can Kreacher serve?"

"Kreacher, I need you to check out Grimmauld Place. I need you to not be seen. Find out if anyone is still there and if not, is there any way you can seal it from anyone but me entering until I get there? If it is empty, seal it, and come back."

"Kreacher can do this, but the spell do not last long… Kreacher can ask one of the other house-elves to come let Master know. Kreacher must remain to hold the spell."

"Umm, OK. Bill, can you teach me to do the _Fidelus Charm_? How long does it take?"

"Harry, it isn't an easy spell," Bill looked around chuckling. "But considering the level of core magic you evidently have, you should be able to pull it off. It will take about two hours.

"You realize no one will know where you are or how to get to you, no one?"

"After I set the Charm, I will write out several sheets of parchment for you to give a select few. Will that be ok?"

"Yeah, OK. Let's tell the family though, and Hermione or everyone will be mental."

"Uhmm, yeah OK. Kreacher, please check the house, take your time. Also, check outside and make sure no one is still watching."

"Yes, Master. Master.."

"Yeah, Kreacher"

"Kreacher thanks Master Harry. He finished what Master Regulas started."

*POP*

"Looks like you won him over, Harry." Bill turned and walked back to the family.

"He still won't say Potter though, I am a Black to him," mumbled Harry.

"Mum, Dad." Everyone looked up as they walked back to the group of mourners. "Harry wants to leave before the Prophet and assorted idiots show up, we're going to reset the _Fidelus Charm_ at the old house (avoiding the actual location for those trying to listen in).

"Since Ron and Hermione already know the location, we'll take them for extra security." Bill was running over what needed to be done in his head while Ron and Hermione breathing a sigh of relief that Harry wasn't going to just run off on his own. "Harry will send the address back with me when we're finished so you can go later. I hate leaving George, but Harry needs a safe place now. What is left of the Death-Eaters might come looking for him."

Arthur looked at the two of them. "I quite understand, and it makes sense. Harry, you've matured over the past year. Your head is still clear even after all of this… You two need to talk about the charm before you leave, the last thing you need is to be ambushed while you are consumed trying to teach that to Harry."

Both nodded and walked over to a quiet corner to await the return of the house-elf.

About twenty minutes later, Winky popped up next to them. Winky looked much improved since the last time Harry had seen her.

"Master Harry, Kreacher says all is safe for us."

Surprised, Harry replied, "Thanks Winky. Us, Winky?"

"Winky is deciding that Master Harry has avenged Winky's Master Barty and will come serve Master Harry. Winky will take Master Harry when Master is ready." She sat down and looked at Harry daring him to insult her.

"OK Winky, we can discuss this at home." Harry was a just a bit startled and uncomfortable at this display of loyalty.

Bill just chuckled and shook his head. "There was a quote from Muggle studies from some American baseballer named Lasorda, 'You give loyalty, you'll get it back.' Thanks Winky.

"OK Harry, do you think you have it?"

"Yeah, Bill. We can go," still trying to figure out how to fix this house-elf issue before Ron who would be jealous and Hermione who would become incensed.

The four of them popped into the front room, Kreacher was meditating in the room surrounded by an aura. The four stared at Kreacher.

"Master must do his spells as soon as possible, this drains a house-elf and is not done unless needed."

Hermione gasped, understanding the meaning soonest and started towards Kreacher. Winky jumped in front of her stopping her with a snap of her fingers. "Miss Hermy must not interrupt, it will kills Kreacher is she does."

Unsettled at this statement, Harry took charge. "Okay, Hermione stop. Winky release her. Everyone else out front.. Now!"

Ron and Bill headed to the door; Hermione after another quick, disgruntled look turned around and followed.

Wands out, they opened the door. Bill and Hermione cast some detection spells, but only found muggles. Ron and Hermione headed across to the park to watch the area while Bill stood on the curb close to Harry who began the spell.

Harry was amazed at the understanding and strength of the spell he cast, on his first try. A bit startled, be began the other enchantments that Hermione had taught him during the year long on the run from Death-Eaters along with the two others Bill had taught him. After thirty minutes it was done.

"Bill, it's done," …nothing, no sound. Turning around he just saw Bill looking blankly at – nothing.

He stepped away from the house to the curb towards Bill and tapped his shoulder. Startled, Bill turned around, "Harry, lost track of you, must have worked!"

Harry wrote down the address and gave him the slip of paper, echoing Moody's actions previous and Bill nodded. "Okay, I can see it." He waved Hermione and Ron back. They hurried across the street looking a bit disgruntled, knowing something was there, but not seeing it. Harry passed the note to them.

Bill did a couple of detection spells he used as a curse breaker and raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. They headed back into Number 12, Grimmauld Place now that everyone could see it. Winky was looking shakenly at Harry and asked, "Can I's let Kreacher knows you is done, Master Harry?"

Harry nodded and looked at Hermione from the corner of his eye, waiting for the question that quickly came.

"Master Harry?" she asked.

Bill interrupted, "Okay, everyone sit." Complying, they headed to the sitting room.

Bill continued, "First, before we get side tracked. Yes Hermione, Winky has determined that Harry is her new master. House-elves can pick who they want to serve, which family they wish to serve. They are self-determinate to some degree. I much rather it be Harry, than the Malfoys." He gave her a hard look.

"You saw how it affected her when Mr. Crouch freed her, so that is the end of that tirade. House-elves will die if they are not 'attached' to a family or household. Harry will care for both of these elves; they will NOT be his servants. Can you honestly think Harry would treat any creature with contempt or hatred?"

"Well, no. But, still, it is degrading and horrible for them to be forced.."

"Stop there! Winky, did Harry ever ask or in any way force you to select him as your Master?" Bill asked.

"No Sirs, Winky made that decision. Winky picks Master Harry. Winky tells Master Harry. Winky picks Master Harry because he cares for house-elves and does not to offends or hurts or insults house-elves by forcing clothes like Missy." She said all of this while standing with her little hands on her hips looking at Hermione.

"Uhmmm, okay. I guess I understand, but I still think.."

"Drop it," Bill and Ron both said simultaneously. Hermione, bit her lip, but nodded.

"Harry", Bill started and Harry looked at him, "your wards are different than I expected. Not only are they very intense, they seem different than most spells. Did you do anything different while casting or learn something while you were on the run?"

"No, Dumbledore told me at one point that Voldemort and I had gone beyond what Wizards knew as magic, but didn't explain what that meant." Harry looked up befuddled realizing what he had said and realized he was dead when this happened.

"What?" all three asked confused.

Shaking his head, "Nothing, I have to work that part out yet. That was one reason I wanted to be here and not at Hogwarts or the Burrow. I need to work some things out in my head and trying to find some books to research this… issue." Ron was startled, Hermione was pleased.

Hermione started to dig into her beaded bag while looking around for a book shelf when she was interrupted by Harry's groan, "Gringotts."

All three of them looked at him in horror, Bill stated to laugh, "Yeah, the goblins aren't going to be too keen to see you soon, Harry. Let me think."

After what seemed hours, Bill started up again, "Well first thing, you are now an adult and have access to the main Potter vault and not just the trust account. If I am not mistaken, that will be sizable considering your family is one of the old and noble families. Second, you also now have access to the Black vault, and maybe a few others. I will have to check on that.

"Third, you saved a Goblin's life during a battle when you could have abandoned him. That means a lot to them. They are very big on honor. Okay, give me a couple of days to ask around. I think this might work out. Charlie might have to be brought in because of the dragon, but you just save our world I am pretty sure people will make a stink if the goblins get too offended asking for reparations."

Bill stood, "Ron and I need to get back to Hogwarts to help the family. Harry, write the names of who you want to have this address on the back. I'll burn it once I'm done."

Harry took the slip and turned it over. _The Weasley's (all of them), Neville, Luna, McGonagall, Kingsley._ "That's, all for now. Just let them know I need some space for now. I'll consider others later."

"Okay, maybe consider Andromeda Tonks later, she has your God-son. But, I don't really blame you for a short list right now," replied Bill.

They shook hands then Bill, Ron and Hermione left. She turned around at the door and said, "See ya Harry, I left some of my books in the study. I'll be back after I think of some more to help you out."

Harry just smiled and waved, shutting the door behind them.

Harry turned around and went into the kitchen. Noticing a sleeping Kreacher, he him up and moved him to the sofa. He asked Winky to look after Kreacher and walked upstairs to check on the damage done during the past several months.

Looking into the first room, he signed, pulled out his wand and began repairing the turmoil and rubble left by the Death-Eaters after they needed to abandon their safe house. The next two months would be filled with events. He knew there would be a ceremony at Hogwarts, several funerals, he needed to clear Snape's name and stuff he hadn't even thought of yet. At least this would be cathartic.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reflections

**A/N - I, in no way, form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff.**

 **Chapter 2 – Reflections**

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was a dark place, dingy and cold was the best anyone could say about the façade. Inside, there were still acres of cobwebs, years of grime on the walls. Some might call it haunted as there was a painting that screamed in hatred like some banshee from the isles. There was even a grumpy, ugly little creature wandering about within its halls. In the front room there was a young man of 17 hanging his head in despair, looking every bit dejected as the house, as if it was slowly dissolving his soul.

All this could be said of the house if anyone could see it.

Harry had spent much of the summer isolated, mostly, from the world within the dark confines of Grimmauld Place. Between the _Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly,_ people who were trying to find a way to profit from association with Harry, the nearly unbearable and guilt laden feelings that were part of the constant thanks and the bone numbing sorrow. All of these were coupled with guilt about his growing feelings for Ginny. They just didn't balance out.

How could anyone, except a narcissist like Gilderoy Lockhart, think he could be happy with the attention?

Hermione and the Weasley family came by every few days, but he could not shake the almost depressive feelings inside him.

The words of Albus Dumbledore and memories of Severus Snape had sunk in after the battle. Was Dumbledore really that manipulative? Had Harry been used? What was Dumbledore's plan if he had lived and Harry had actually died? The quick meeting with Albeforth, Albus' estranged brother, didn't clear it up; if anything he was even more confused reviewing that encounter.

Sometime in May, Harry had asked Bill Weasley to teach him the _Fidelus_ Charm and a few other spells to help reestablish the security surrounding his house at #12 Grimmauld Place. These difficult charms and spells seemed to be less draining and easier than before the life or death fight on the 2d of May. His daily routine spells seems stronger. Harry wasn't sure if this was due to less fear, stress and panic or if something else was happening. Few knew the address before this happened, fewer knew it now, but better safe than sorry. Things weren't as dark now; even Kreacher was a bit more pleasant.

Harry had made overtures to Kreacher in first few days after moving back into his flat. Kreacher was already in a better state of mind after having given him the locket last summer, but Kreacher had fought in the last battle and Harry decided to try and give him a level respect. At the same time, he was undoing some annoying aspects of the house. Kreacher and Winky now slept in 'Master Regulas's' room. He also had discussed that instead of removing the picture of his mistress, who hated Harry, Kreacher could move the picture to Kreacher's room. This nearly caused the ancient house-elf to have a coronary. He hinted that Miss Hermione felt that Kreacher deserved a reward for his actions causing the half-elf to reconsider the dreaded "mud-blood friend" and Winky to lessen her resentment of the witch who tried to free her multiple times the year before.

Kreacher was still no Dobby, but he wasn't the grumbling, angry little pain in the butt from last summer. Winky had stopped being the drunk, self-pitying mess after the "Master Barty" disasters, one of whom freed her, the other whom betrayed her.

Kreacher brought Master Harry a cup of tea as he sat down and started to reflect on his current situation. Ginny was becoming more and more withdrawn and Ron was almost hostile. Harry needed to shake himself out of this abyss where his mind was mired.

Harry had finally made peace with Gringotts after the break-in last April. Charlie had helped by finding a "new" dragon and after receiving promises of less torture replaced the escaped guardian Harry and his friends had ridden while escaping Voldemort. Goblins also seemed to find the victory over Voldemort combined with his rescue of Griphook warranted some forgiveness.

The goblins also seemed less hostile once Harry discovered how much he actually had in Gringotts. Not only was he the Head of House Potter, but also the Head of House Black, Head of House Peverell (last known surviving descendent) and by combat, Head of House Gaunt. The latter two were in name only since there were no remaining assets for either House except the shattered ring, a shanty and the undisclosed Hallows. One of the Hallows was lost, hopefully forever, one was in Dumbledore's tomb (hopefully forgotten after the midnight sortie to replace it), and his dad's cloak. Head of House to four ancient Houses, plus a combined fortune equaling or overshadowing most accounts managed by the Goblins, seemed to sober them once they realized Harry might just "remove his assets."

Harry, his head in his hands and almost in tears from frustration, jumped when an owl landed on the table in front of him. Shaken from his stupor he removed the envelope, said, "Thanks," automatically and looked at the return address: _Minister of Magic_.

Dumfounded, he slowly opened the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Mister Harry Potter,_

 _It has come to my attention that you are considering not returning to Hogwarts this next year. I understand you have expressed a desire to become an Auror. Discussions with your professors these past months, led me to this understanding. This position requires multiple NEWTS for reasons that I hope to you are obvious._

 _Having said that, the Auror Corps is currently short staffed due to recent losses. We are considering offering interviews to select Wizards and Witches for conditional appointments._

 _Should you still be interested, please contact us, you actions, and frankly your survival this past year, have earned you this consideration. If you decide to accept this offer please respond by owl._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Mister of Magic_

Stunned, Harry sat back. He had reread the letter for the third time when he finally accepted what it said.

"YES! Yes, wow, brilliant…", Harry yelled. Harry tried to write his affirmative response while doing a little Irish jig he noticed Seamus doing on several occasions. Finally he calmed enough to write his response and attach it to the waiting owl. In the meantime, Kreacher had come into the front room looking at Harry a bit bewildered.

"Can Kreacher help, Master? Does Master Harry need a tonic or potion?" in a puzzled voice.

"No Kreacher, I finally got news that doesn't annoy me. Finally, I have something to focus on besides this The-Boy-Who-Lived nonsense, Voldemort and the death of my friends. I need to go see Ginny, Ron and Hermione.." Harry hugged Kreacher, startling the little house-elf, did little skipping dance and went outside.

After a quick, habit formed, reconnaissance of the street and surrounding area, Harry bolted to the little grove in the park across the street and apparated to the Burrow.

!Bang!

Harry arrived, did another quick look around, another little dance and ran to the Burrow. He skidded to the doorway and remembered how he had acted these past weeks, reviewed his reasons and after one of those 'collect-yourself-Harry' moments, he knocked softly.

Humbly, as was his norm and a bit put off by his own demure attitude, he knocked again a bit louder.

"Now whoever could that be?" he heard Molly Weasley's shrill voice through the open window. The door popped open with Mrs. Weasley standing there in a mixture of happiness and irritation. "Harry, come in, come in dear."

Harry gathered himself, wrapping his dignity around him like a shield and stepped into the front room. This was one of the few places he considered home and Harry didn't want to lose that. "Um, Mrs. Weasley, I was hoping to talk to you, and the others, and apologize for being a bit standoffish."

"Ginny and Ron are out practicing Quidditch, would you like some tea?" she implied he needed to sit down and talk to her first before he hurt her children any further. She considered Harry her adopted son, but that didn't mean she wasn't hurt or protective.

"Yes, please," he mumbled. Harry followed her into the kitchen and took a seat.

Harry had mixed feelings sitting there, trying to determine how to talk with this woman that was in effect his surrogate mother. "Uhhh, Mrs. Weasley, I'm not sure how to say this. I'm sorry for the past couple of months. There was just so much I needed to work out in my head. I don't know where to start."

Silence, not even the tea cups clinked. Harry sighed, considering if he should continue or just leave.

"I never had a family, except yours. I lost Sirius, then Professor Dumbledore, then I nearly lost Hermione and Ron, then there's Fred, Remus and Tonks, I couldn't imagine losing you and Mr. Weasley… Ginny…" He looked up and Mrs. Weasley was leaning against the counter looking at him with such empathy.

Harry gained a bit of courage from the lack of outburst and continued, "I'm sorry." He said with all of the confidence his 17 years of life could provide. _Merlin, his is hard._

She came over, gave him a quick hug and sat down opposite him. Sipping tea, tripping over words and stumbling through his thoughts Harry talked about his fears and self-reflection. Knowing the Weasley's undimmed perspective of Albus Dumbledore, he avoided those doubts about him and the mission to destroy the horcruxes. He cathartically released his pain and fear.

Molly was at the point of understanding his seclusion and forgave him with her signature hug. Neither was sure if everything was tip-top, but it was better. As far as Harry was concerned, things were on their way towards being right again.

He'd just stepped from the backdoor heading toward the homemade pitch when he noticed his two friends coming from the woods toward the house. Ginny froze. Ron took a couple of steps before he noticed Ginny stopped, looking at the house. He quickly turned expecting the worst.

Harry slowly walked toward the two of them. As he edged closer he continuously gathered himself, stiffened his back and tried to approach with a combination of dignity and remorse. These were two of the three people in his life he demanded of himself to apologize and explain fully what had occurred. Tentatively he made the last few steps toward his friends and stopped.

Both nearly as worried as Harry, he began. "Um, so, I just wanted to apologize to everyone, especially you two. Your Mom said you were at the pitch, so I just came to here to, ummm, apologize and let you know what happened."

Ron remembered he had bailed on Harry and Hermione more fully than what had occurred here. Ron was densive about somethings and he remembered Harry's immediate forgiveness of that, but he _was_ Ginny's big brother. His decision had to be based on how severe Ginny's bat-bogie hex would manifest this time.

They stood there for several seconds, then Ginny shook herself, looked at Harry and said, "I read one of Hermione's books on what muggles call PTSD, it sucks. Are you back for good this time?" No emotion, just a flat statement.

"Yeah, I really am. I had to work through a lot of mental baggage. I got an owl from Hermione that she is back. I was hoping she was here so I only had to do this once. I really need to sit down with you three and talk through some things that caused me to be a prat. I need you three to tell me how far off I was..

"I'm done being isolated, but we need to talk," Harry wanted to say more, but wanted all three together before he did it. Looking for a sign from his two friends he just waited.

"She's just back from Australia, but we can send Pig. I do want to hear, _we_ want to hear, your reason for shutting us out. I guess it can wait until tomorrow, but no snogging Ginny until we hear what you say. I won't have you hurt her again," Ron said flatly.

"Agreed," said Ginny ending that small hope immediately.

"Tomorrow for lunch then, at Grimmauld Place," said Harry.

He laid his hand on Ron's shoulder and tried, but just couldn't, do the same to Ginny. Harry turned, remembering the joy of the _Ministry_ letter from just an hour ago, walked to the edge of the Burrows charmed area, turned and apparated back to his house.

Hermione was reflecting on the past two weeks. She spent several days of happiness after the reunion of her with her parents preceded by 15 minutes of terror.

Hermione had worked with Mr. Weasley and the _Ministry of Magic_ to get a portkey to Adelaide, Australia. Both _Ministries_ had worked together to find her parents and set up portkey locations. She was met at the terminus on the Australian end by a tall black man named Neville.

"G'day lass, you must be Hermione Grainger. M' name is Neville, volunteered m'self ta meet ya and show ya the way. Nice trip?" he said with a slight grin assuming that someone as young as this wee lass would not have very much experience with magical travel.

Hermione just smiled and said, "Hello, Neville. I'm Hermione. It wasn't bad, thank you. It saved me a great deal of trouble, actually. At least I will remember your name; one of my friends back home is named Neville."

Neville was a little impressed with this young lady, she wasn't at all disoriented like most people that portkeyed. Shrugging it off he continued, "Right, just this way a bit. Your folks have set up shop down the street a ways. I went to their business last week to have a tooth check, interesting lot Dentists. Anyway, they were amazed at me teeth, so they should remember me. Figured we'd chat them up a bit if they recognized me, we can then work this bit of a surprise into the conversation. Sound good?"

"You went to a Dentist?" she giggled, "Brave of you."

"No sacrifice to great, my lady," he said nobly, along with a sweeping bow. "Actually I was curious. We work a bit closer to our mundane counterparts here, than you lot do in Britain. It makes things less messy. I just thought it might help more than walking up and sticking your wand up the back of their head."

"No, it is a good plan. Maybe our _Ministry_ should take some notes."

There was another hour before her parents stepped out for lunch so while walikng up the street they looked in on various shops at muggle items. As they were standing outside of a bookstore looking in the window, Hermione's still wound tight nerves, noticed a reflection in the window. With a curious glance up at Neville, she realized he had also noticed the two men who were almost comically trying to sneak up on them from across the road.

Neville was an experienced Auror and between his tribal magic, that taught at the Australian Wizard's school and his Auror training he was rarely, if ever, caught by surprise. He dropped his wand into his hand and used the window to target the two. Silently he cast a spell with his other hand to create a barrier between himself and his young charge. With a slight grin, he started to turn, Hermione tried hard to match his calm manner and actions. They both turned slowly.

"If it ain't nosey Neville. Look boys, the wog even brought us a present. So, you going to share the little Sheila with us Neville mate or will we just take 'er?" The man was crudely dressed, with a ridiculous hat and vest trying to look like someone Hermione remembered from a movie.

Neville's eyes tightened a bit, but his grin never moved from his face. Hermione would follow his lead. But her experience with these types over the past few years left her with little doubt how she would react when the storm happened. Her reactions were just too hard wired now, she thought it a bit sad that at 18 she was able to harden her emotions so quickly.

Neville had heard the tales of her and her two friends from contacts in Britain, he doubted them by half, but didn't have a choice with these two. He tapped her lightly on her left arm with his elbow, trying like hell to signal for her to step off and either run (what he expected) or fire some damn spell.

Her computer like mind adjusting her tactics to the situation in nanoseconds, she rolled to the right. Almost simultaneously, all four shouted _"STUPIFY!"_

The combined power of multiple spells hit the two men. Neville's unknown spell was some type of shield that re-bounded the two spells on the ambushers. Those coupled with Neville and Hermione's spells blasted the two wanna be's completely across the road into a metal trash bin.

Out of habit, Hermione cast a _notice-me-not_ spell on the two of them, cast the charm to tie them both and started looking around for other attackers. Neville had sagged against the wall, seemingly exhausted. After her quick security actions and assessment, she checked on Neville, "Are you alright, Sir?"

"I'm fine lass, thanks. Guess they weren't kidding when I got the briefing," he said in quiet admiration.

"What happened to their spell? Did their wands backfire?" Hermione asked confused and a bit worried.

"Naw, that was a bit of tribal magic. Haven't used it in years though, really hoped I had it right."

"Tribal.. oh, wow that's brilliant. I read about that before I came here, but didn't think I would actually experience it. They said in the text that none of the tribal spells are shared or written down, which is rather disappointing." Hermione was nearly always miffed when something wasn't in a book somewhere.

Neville had recovered somewhat, chuckling as he told her, "No, these are taught verbally to each generation. They are sacred to us, we don't share these parts of our history. This was one of the few things that kept us safe over the years when settlers and explorers arrived centuries ago. However, based on this, you really don't need to know my secrets," chuckling and looking over the two ne'er-do-wells crumpled in the road.

A more or less, fully recovered Neville sent his Patronus to collect some reinforcements. While they waited they chatted more about tribal magic, touching on some of Hermione's experience over the past year and her two friends Harry and Ron.

The two of them stood a bit more alert, facing opposite ends of the avenue, as three locals came around the corner. Neville relaxed and waved.

"Hey Nev, got you on crossing guard mate?" one of the men said good naturedly.

Smiling, Neville dispelled the _disillusion_ spell over their captives and just said, "Na Tug, more of Micks boys, out on a romp. They might need a bit of freshening up though. The lass wasn't impressed with the welcoming committee they offered."

Hermione blushed a bit, and laughed at the understatement.

"So usin' your scrub magic again, when will they learn?" Tug said a bit envious, but respectfully.

Neville simply replied, "That and several quick spells from Miss Grainger here. She reacted like a pro and netted the two while I was recovering." Tug and the other looked skeptical. Hermione just met their eyes and her best 'dare you to say something' look to squash any doubts. "Her spell was the one that hit Nagus, he is the one with the busted shoulder and broken jaw. Trust me lads, respect is due the young lass. If for no other reason than I don't want her pissed at me."

Hermione blushed again, further limiting their belief in what happened. They started with the site report, questions and witness statements for the initial paperwork.

Hermione was pretty sure what they expected and gave a quick rundown of what happened, her experience with the _Order of the Phoenix_ and other Aurors gave her a good idea of what information was required. Neville, Tug, and the others were surprised at the concise, complete information she provided.

Tug gathered himself and bowed. "Miss, if half of these rotters here could give that kind of report, we wouldn't have nearly the problems. Nev, we'll need her full statement. Not sure about the prosecution though, bringing her back to testify might be a bit of a problem."

"I'll handle the paperwork and get her statement later. Get these two back to detention, I'll see ya in a bit mate."

No one questioned Neville. They collected the two criminals and apparated.

"Now, seems we were on a bit of a walkabout when we were interrupted," said Neville who pointed up the street.

They continued their talk about local customs, special types of magic and other topics.

Two of them arrived at the location of her parents' office and set up watch so that they could reverse the memory charms with the least difficulty possible.

Hermione came back to the present when she heard Pig scratching at the window of her bedroom in the Grainger's house. She took the note and quickly read it. _Finally, we can figure out why Harry has been so reclusive._

It was after lunch the following day when Harry heard a quick knock on the door, it opened immediately after. Kreacher still wasn't quite sure he liked his master's muggle friend, but she treated the old elf with respect and helped him get Master Regulas' pendant. Kreacher appreciated that bit of her despite the fact she wasn't pureblood.

"Master is in the kitchen," Kreacher said.

Hermione went into the kitchen, plopped down and said, "Hi'ya Harry, glad to see a smile finally. So…" She was interrupted as Ron and Ginny entered the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Responses

**A/N: I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff.**

 **Chapter 3 – Responses**

Kreacher brought them all tea and sandwiches. After a couple of uncomfortable minutes, Ron never known for his skill at patience nor diplomacy broke the silence. "Alright mate, out with it. You've been stuffed away here for weeks, chuffed about something. You've barely spoken when you said something. What's going on?"

With an annoyed look at Ron, "Where to start? You remember when I said something about Dumbledore, Voldemort and I going beyond known levels of magic..?" Nods of understanding, even Ginny whom he assumed Ron had spoken.

"Back up, do you know what happened in the woods with ole Moldy?" Nods again, "Okay, well after he .. killed me.. again, I saw Dumbledore." This statement resulted in shudders; Ginny looking like he had been possessed again, Ron looking around in terror for ghosts and Hermione's normal gasp based anything not in one of her books.

Harry held up his hand to stop Hermione from taking research notes, "Let me finish before the questions start. Okay? I met his form in what I guess could be called limbo, along with one of the Voldemort souls. Dumbledore said that we had gone further along the paths of magic than any others. He said that my wand and I had changed based on the exposure to, battling with and overcoming those attacks. My magic is much stronger now and I am learning things much faster than when I had Voldemort's bit of soul attached to my scar.

"During the past two months, I read all of the books from school and remember them. I've read quite a few from here and retained them. I bought several books at Diagon Alley, the seventh year books for Potions, Charms and Transfiguration plus a couple more. It's like a dam broke and everything I read is filling the space that was blocked by Voldy."

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, "you shouldn't be going out alone. There are still Death-Eaters on the loose."

"I know Hermione, but listen. Every spell I was exposed to over the past year I remember and can perform. I went back to several sites we stayed at and practiced some of them. They are stronger than I could ever do before the last battle.

"I have the tent we abandoned upstairs by the way so you can give it back to your dad, Ron. Also, the potions come easier now. I can't explain any of it, I am just telling you guys this to explain why I've been out of circulation."

"Are there any questions for the first part," he chuckled looking at their collectively stunned faces.

"Well, do you think you might still have a bit of you-know-who in you, mate?" Ron asked. Ginny looked most concerned about this problem.

"No, absolutely not; I even went to the zoo and tried to speak to a snake just to be sure, no luck. Not even the python I talked to when I set it lose on Dudley when I was eleven."

Harry accepted the nods, feeling warmed by their acceptance of this outrageous situation. "Next topic, and Ron listen before you say anything. Kingsley asked me to join the _Auror Training Program_ in September. That is one reason why I am not going back to Hogwarts.

"Now Ron, I know you said you wanted to join with me in Fifth Year, but seriously mate. Consider it before you say anything. George needs your help and your mum would be completely mental if you went hunting Death-Eaters again, though your dad would probably support you. But seriously, do you want three more years of training; four if you count the last year at school?"

"Harry, you don't want me to join? Come on, after all we went through?" Ron yelled and standing in perceived rejection.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, Ginny grabbed his arm and said, "Sit! Harry did not say that."

"Ron, you hated school. Seriously, think about it. Sit down Ronald Weasley and listen!" Hermione said sternly. "You hated school. You were mental at every exam. Auror training is even harder, ultra-advanced everything. It also goes on for another three years.

"I want you back at Hogwarts with me, but you would hate it. As much as I hate not having you around, I agree with Harry to some extent. You would hate being at Hogwarts without Harry, plus George needs you. Also, we can't get married until we finish school. Do you want to wait for four more years?"

Ron was dumbstruck, gob smacked and several other versions of the completely blank state of mental stoppage. "Uh, er, what Hermione?" Ginny giggled at her brother's response.

Blushing as red as Ron's hair, she said with finality, "I won't marry you until we are done with school."

"Oh, well yeah, are you sure Hermione? We never talked about it, I mean, well.."

"I decided that last year, I just got around to telling you after I got my family back. Daddy has to walk me down the aisle. So, sit down and listen to Harry." Hermione said with a look of finality.

Harry chuckled at Ron's look of mixed happiness and complete loss of composure. Ron finally looked at Harry and mumbled, "So, okay Harry, about well, yeah."

Shaking his head, Harry continued, "There is a seat for you, Hermione, and the rest of the DA if you want it. I am just giving you my thoughts, like I promised."

"Okay, so I can think about it then. I mean it is a lot to take in all at once," he replied still looking at Hermione like he had won the gold ring already and wasn't sure he wanted to stay in the game.

"Ron, you and I still need our apparation license. I set up an appointment for 4 o'clock this afternoon, if you are free."

Ron just nodded in response and smiled a bit more, "I forgot about that, I mean we apparated all over Britain last year, I didn't even think about it. Thanks, Harry."

He went on to explain some of his feelings about Dumbledore and Snape, letting them know about Snape's memories they had obtained from the Shrieking Shack. He told them about the memories and complete discussion he had with Dumbledore. He talked for several hours until Kreacher and Winky reminded them about their appointment at the Ministry. Hermione already had hers and Ginny needed to do the training that was missed after she skipped the last semester of school.

Harry asked for all three to stay for dinner, the girls were happy to oblige. The elves were just glad Master Harry would have some friends over. Ron was just glad to have his friend back and wasn't fussed at anyone else's position on the subject.

Harry and Hermione hugged each other tight, reinforcing to all of them Harry and Hermione were best friends. Ron and he had grown together, but there was a special relationship between the two that had only been interrupted briefly by the _Firebolt_ issue and that break was out of love and concern. Harry hugged and kissed Ginny, ignoring the growl from Ron.

Both girls decided to stay and help clean up, Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron, thinking apparating to the _Ministry of Magic_ to take the apparation exam was a bad idea, took the Underground. They arrived at the station closest to the visitors center, dialed the number from memory, and hoped it still worked.

After pinning on their badges and walking across the lobby to security, Ron checked his wand at the little stand. Harry was already on record, but checked his again as he was unsure about records after the Ministry had fallen. The little security guard did the normal shocked look at his forehead. Harry said a little prayer of thanks for his two month respite from this nonsense and they both entered.

Taking the lift to the level holding the Department of Magical Transportation, Harry and Ron stepped up to the desk to check in for their appointment. The startled witch, again, looked for his scar. Ron just shook his head and mumbled, "Mental, all of them."

The tester was anxiously awaiting this appointment and took them to the testing room. Both passed easily, Ron still mumbling, "I mean seriously, we did this all last year escaping you-know-who, what did they expect?"

After that, Harry wanted to visit the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) and get a schedule, if available, for the Auror training. A tall, thin wizard that looked as if he were related to Pavarti looked up from the desk, "Yeah, how can I help you?" He then smiled falsely and said to another wizard, "Go get Gawain," and only then held out his hand.

"Harry Potter, Advik Bhatia, glad you showed up. We've been trying to contact you, but all of the owls came back with the messages." _'The little prat needs to learn his place. You don't keep secrets from the boss!'_

' _Who does this guy think he is? If I didn't tell his boss my address, I'm not telling him.'_ "Yeah, I've been out of contact for the past two month. Didn't need the attention after what happened in May. Minister Shacklebolt knew where I was at though. Hope it didn't cause too many problems."

A bit unsettled as this response just said, "No, I guess not. We'll sort everything, after you meet with Gawain Robards."

Harry, still unsure who he could trust just nodded. Ron, content to follow Harry's lead after this morning's talks, just nodded.

A rather disheveled fellow came out of his office and walked toward them. "Thanks, Advik. Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Gawain Robards, Head Auror. Glad you came around. Come on back."

Harry explained, "This is Ron Weasley, he was also invited on the letter I received. He wanted to check out everything to decide if he wanted to come along for an Auror appointment as well." Gawain looked at Ron and nodded, he turned and they walked down the hall to his office.

"Have a seat," Gawain pointed to two chairs by his desk. "Okay, so welcome. We, quite frankly can use the help. But, I'm not sure about your not having the NEWTS. The Minister was quite adamant though, so tell me why you think you can pass muster. With no response to our messages, we weren't sure of your intentions."

Ron looked almost insulted, Harry just nodded in acceptance and replied, "Fair enough… For the past two months I have been getting my head on right after the fight with Voldemort." Both Ron and Robards twitched at the use of that name. "As you can imagine, I needed a bit of time to myself for that bit of work. Also, I have NOT wanted anything to do with the _Daily Prophet_ or other reporters trying to gain an interview. Between the ignorant stories and lies over the past few years, Rita Skeeter in particular, I wanted nothing to do with them. We also need to talk about Rita Skeeter when you have time.

"Third, I have been studying the seventh year books to catch up, for just this reason. I have been thinking if you have a battery of tests I can take, it will show both of us where I need to work and if I pass muster. I do not want this to be given to me. I have too much respect for the Aurors that I know.

"Fourth, I will NOT give my current location to anyone that does not already have it. Too many Death-Eaters and their comrades want me dead. This is non-negotiable. I am the secret keeper for my home. I can be contacted through Arthur Weasley or Minister Shacklebolt. I can modify this decision after I get to know people better. Right now a select few know my location for my safety and peace of mind."

Robards just looked at Harry with a new, guarded respect. He sat thinking for a minute, "Fair enough, a bit assertive for someone we haven't hired, but I understand your reasoning… Harry. Now Mr. Weasley, is it, Arthur's son right?" Ron nodded, still astonished at both Harry's attitude and comments. "What about you then?"

"I was thinking this was what I wanted, at Hogwarts anyway. Can I get a bit more information before I make a decision?" Ron was still uncomfortable with Harry's dictating the terms of the meeting and not really sure he could stay as strong against what seemed like the resistance to Harry's appointment.

"Only proper, son; so here's the bottom-line, gentlemen. We haven't had any new Aurors in three years, since your scuffle at the graveyard after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. We lost half of our staff to either he-who-must.."

"Sir, Voldemort's dead. I burned his body after the battle. I went back that night, burned it and scattered the ashes. I destroyed his wand. He's dead, please just say Voldemort." Harry looked into Robards eyes and there was no give what-so-ever.

"Okay, that explains one of our questions anyway. Where are his ashes?"

"In a place that only I know, I convinced some magical creatures to take the sack with the ashes and scatter them. It took a bit of effort, but they agreed."

Stunned, Robards just nodded. Ron just looked horrified at the cold manner Harry used to describe the event.

"So, we lost half of our staff to either… V- Voldemort or Death-Eaters killing them or they skived off after the first few deaths. We are hoping they'll return soon. We are still trying to track them down, but so far they are in hiding and doing it well. We have about 25-30 open desks at the moment if they return. Still want to join then?"

"Yes, Sir. I still want to try," never taking his eyes off of Robards.

Robards sat back in his seat, looking over his fingers that were pressed together. The silence drug out, finally he said, "The Minster told me you had a backbone, guess my initial impression agrees with his assessment."

After a moment he pulled out a sheaf of parchment. "Here is the general outline of the training. We are in the midst of modifying some of it, after the last year we need to make some changes so the opposition doesn't know all of our tricks. The three years are a probationary period. It includes reviews for most of what the last five NEWTS require, plus some other topics that have nothing to do with Hogwarts and their curriculum. Got it so far?"

An acknowledgement from Harry, a sick sounding grunt from Ron and he continued.

"It's Tuesday, give me until Monday to set up the tests you suggested. If you can let Minister Shacklebolt know it was your idea it would help when I beg him for a bit of money to do these… tests. It isn't in the budget and most of our funds are tied up in tracking down the criminals that escaped after the battle and our missing Aurors."

Harry thought about it, and nodded, "Yes Sir, I can do that. May I borrow some parchment, I'll write a note a drop it off in his office with Percy." He looked at Ron, "Percy does still work there right?"

Ron nodded numbly, things were going too quickly for him. He wasn't sure between the shock of Hermione telling him they were getting married next year and Harry taking control of this meeting where he was fitting it with these changes.

"Good, then I'll drop it with Percy. Anything else, Mr. Robards?"

"Nope, here is a copy of the general training plan. We'll set up the in-processing for after the tests on Tuesday if it takes all day like I think it will. Mr. Weasley," Ron looked up, "just let us know as soon as you decide, either way mind you."

"Uh, yeah right, I mean, yes Sir," Ron said with much less confidence that he had a couple of hours ago.

They all stood, shook hands, Harry scribbled a note explaining the test and the two friends exited the DMLE to the lifts. Harry believed he understood what Ron was thinking, but let him work through it.

They arrived at the right level and stepped out. Looking around they saw Percy rushing across the foyer into an office, they quickly followed him. Percy was just returning to a desk, looking harrowed from work.

Harry spoke up, "Percy, how are you?"

Percy looked up, stepped around his desk, thinking about questioning Harry and Ron why they were there, but changed his mind. "Hi, Harry, Ron. What brings you up here? You shouldn't be in this part of the Ministry without an appointment."

Harry just smiled at Ron scowling face and remembering Percy's attitude from not too long ago. "I just need to get this note to the Minister, not an appointment. He offered me a special appointment in the Auror Corps, I'm just following up on the offer. That's all."

"Okay, I'll pass it to him. Thanks for not asking for any time. He is just so busy trying to fix this mess and reorganize the Ministry. Can you stop in and see dad, I know he would really appreciate it?" Ron's scowl lightened just knowing that Percy had acknowledged his father and wasn't the pompous ass from last year.

Harry answered, "Yeah, I would like that too, Percy. I have missed you all. See ya around."

Harry and Ron went down to the Muggle Artifacts office and Mr. Weasley was sitting behind his desk. His being declared a blood-traitor by the previous regime was resolved and he had returned to his previous office. Though Ron and Ginny both had told him the previous position for the Office for the Detection & Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells & Protective Items was still being considered.

Harry poked his head in and said, "Hi, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur Weasley looked up startled, and then adjusting his frame of mind stood up and hugged both young men. "What are you two doing here? And Harry, call me Arthur. You have saved half of my family, including me, over the past few years. I think we can be a bit more familiar."

"Thanks.., Arthur. We came to take our apparation tests and check in with the Aurors. They offered me a position and I just wanted to have a bit more information. Ron was also offered an appointment through me, but we were just checking on the training and requirements before we make a decision." Harry avoided mentioning Ron's misgivings and his own acceptance.

"Wonderful, things are finally getting back to normal. So can you come to dinner soon? I know everyone wants to see you. If not tonight, this weekend, please." Arthur looked almost pleadingly at Harry. He hadn't liked that his nearly adopted son had basically abandoned the family over the summer.

"I look forward to it, Sir.. okay, Arthur. Please tell Mrs. Weasley.. okay, okay, Molly, that I'll be there with bells on." He laughed as he gave up on not using their names.

Ron piped in, "Dad, Ginny and I want to eat at Harry's tonight if it's alright. We haven't seen him in ages and Hermione is there already. Can you let mom know?"

After a knowing look and even stronger, non-verbal warning about shenanigans, he just nodded.

As Harry and Ron left the Ministry, Harry suggested that a bit of polish on the rose would not be amiss. They apparated to Diagon Alley and picked up some flowers and chocolate. Smiling as they departed, both failed to notice two angry sets of eyes following them back to the Leaky Cauldron and their apparation point.


	4. Chapter 4 - New Business

**A/N: I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff.**

 **Chapter 4 - New Business**

Harry and Ron arrived back to the park across from Grimmauld Place around six and walked toward the door. Harry was thinking as he walked to his current home that he needed to get with Bill and learn how to set some detection alarms and curses that might be placed at his apparation spot in the park. Making mental note, to get with Bill on Sunday, they crossed the street to Harry's house.

Opening the door, Harry was greeted by a flying swarm of red hair attached to the beautiful young woman named Ginny Weasley. Laughing he carried her back to the sitting room and tossed her on the couch.

"Grog home, how Ginny?"

Hermione giggled and walked away, the two Weasley's were completely confused. Harry realized it was yet another muggle bit of information that he would need to explain. "It's from a muggle movie about cavemen," he said lamely.

Ginny and Ron both looked at each other, then Hermione. "What is a movie and what is a caveman?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked across at Hermione and shrugged. "How about we expose them to the sordid side of muggledom and take our respective partners on a muggle date?"

Hermione just laughed and said, "Sounds like they need exposure, we can consider it a field trip for Muggle Studies."

Ron looked offended that the two were actually considering giving them homework and being the butt of a joke neither of the Weasley's understood. Ginny just heard the words 'on a date' and rocketed to Harry's side.

Winky came into the front room and informed them that Kreacher had dinner completed and it was ready to be served.

Harry had talked to the two house-elves over summer and learned a lot about the little creatures. There were rarely two elves in any household, and if there were, they were related. A hierarchy was established early on with Winky, being the younger, as the assistant. Kreacher had no children, and had adopted Winky to ensure Master Harry was cared for. Kreacher was nearly two hundred years old and knew he would soon pass. ' _Master Harry needed someone to take care of him._ ' Harry learned about some of the special abilities of the house-elves who were at first suspicious of being asked. In their experience most Wizards only wanted to learn things they weren't supposed know or didn't care. Harry was adamant that he only wanted to know as much as they could tell, no more. Harry assured them he grew up with muggles and knew very little about their heritage and history.

Both elves were shocked at the level of respect he showed to them and gave Harry quite a bit to think about.

Hermione was still annoyed every time she was served by house-elves, thinking of them as slaves. So while both of the small 'slaves' served them, Harry discussed with the three guests some of the information he had garnered over the summer. Easing into this, and with their approval and within hearing of both Kreacher and Winky, Harry steered the dinner topics to S.P.E.W.

"So Hermione, I know it bothers you about Kreacher and Winky, well house-elves in general. I would like to give you a bit of information that isn't in books, mostly because they are written by humans. Will you listen? I need you to agree to not repeat this information. I want you to know this because I want you to understand the house-elves of Hogwarts. I have already given that oath to Kreacher and Winky, with the caveat that I can tell you three. I need you to swear to not tell anyone or I can't tell you."

"Yeah, okay. But I reserve the right to still be angry and offended."

Rolling his eyes, Harry repeated himself, "Seriously, this is important. You all need to swear to it." All three acknowledged this and swore to keep their secrets. Harry looked at the two house-elves and they nodded.

Harry, knowing that face on Hermione and seeing the sprinter's positions Ginny and Ron were thinking about, he began. "So, house-elf history greatly abbreviated and received from Kreacher and Winky." He nodded to them and they watched; protective of their history and hoping they could trust Harry with what he had been told.

"In ages past, around a thousand years ago and shortly before the founders gathered to build Hogwarts, there was a war. The house-elves were a free race. They were tricked into supporting a, well let's leave it at, a dark-wizard who will remain nameless. Many of them were killed in the war. They agreed after the deception was discovered, to give up their freedom to prevent a reoccurrence. They agreed as a race, not as individual groups, as a race to do this voluntarily. It was not as part of any surrender. They did this willingly."

Hermione looked skeptically at the two little house-elves. They were nodding and still looking at Harry making sure he was still abiding by his oath. Hermione was confused having never seen house-elves acting with pride or authority.

She turned back to Harry who, after seeing her attention was back with him, continued.

"As you know their magic is different from ours, for one, they can apparate out of Hogwarts and through a _Fidelus Charm_. They limit their magic voluntarily and submit themselves because during the war, they nearly wiped out all of the known Wizards and Witches of that time. It was one of the reasons the founders started Hogwarts, to rebuild and train the population by including muggle-born. During that period in history most muggle-born were unprotected and usually killed. This change saved many lives and helped to rebuild the magical population."

"I know, Hermione," holding up his hands, "this isn't in any history books. Let me ask, who writes history books? Who would write that a race who just agreed to be their servants, had nearly wiped them out as a group? Who would write that story?"

Hermione sat for a few minutes, and finally nodded. Still not quite convinced, she looked at Kreacher and Winky finally asking, "Is this why house-elves are so upset when they are freed?"

"Yes Miss 'Miney. We all talks with each other when at Hogwarts. No one but Master Harry ever cared to asks us about us. We's be trusting youse to not talk of such as our Master has said."

"Okay, Harry. Why are you telling us this?" asked Hermione, more than a little upset.

"I assume you plan to keep working on S.P.E.W, or a variant, once you leave Hogwarts." She nodded. "I am planning on trying to fix some of the Auror training; add to that preconceived notions of the magical community in general and I don't need us working at crossed purposes. You're minimum twice as smart as me, I really don't need you out-thinking me while I am neck deep in bureaucracy, my head on a swivel looking over my shoulders for Death-Eaters, and fighting century old policies ingrained in my peers which is one of the reasons we almost lost to Voldemort. I don't need your focus to be blamed on me or animosity from pure-bloods hampering my training.

"Do we need to fix the way house-elves are treated, absolutely? I want to do it for the right reasons though. Dobby and Kreacher have both saved my life, Winky was treated poorly for the wrong reasons," he added quickly, "and agreed to serve, well, bond to me. I won't disrespect these elves any further than they have been."

Winky came over, looked into Harry's eyes and hugged his leg. "Winky is proud to serve, Master Harry. Very few do this in our history, Master Harry. Griphook, tells Winky this also. Him says Harry Potter is Goblin friend. Them's don't do this with wizards. Master Harry is special." She walked back to Kreacher and took up her pose again.

The remainder of the week was dedicated to Harry's continued to study and mastering various spell books; researching theories, genealogies, and artifacts; and working on different concepts for what he guessed would be the training contained within his Auror Academy schedule.

On Sunday, Harry 'popped' in on his favorite family at around noon as suggested by various Weasleys. Ginny came rushing out of the Burrow like a Patronus; her bright smile lighting up the midday sun. Calming herself in mid-sprint, Harry hugged her and peeked toward the door. Regardless of his new found confidence, Harry remained conscious of Molly and Arthur Weasley's opinion.

Harry saw George poking his head out of the Burrow, he remained looking worn and angry at the world. He, did however, looked better than the devastated twin of two months ago. Holding Ginny's hand gently, he walked to ward the door. Harry hadn't seen George since the memorial at Hogwarts and Fred's funeral. He wasn't too sure what to say to his friend other than hello.

George came out of the Burrow, looked at Harry and just stared at him. Harry dropped Ginny's hand and grabbed George in a hug, surprising George. He whispered in his ear, "Saint George, it's just Hear-y Potter, you won't break me." George stepped back looked shocked at Harry and fell on the floor laughing. Harry was worried it wouldn't work, but was glad it had. Startling the rest of the family and thinking George had been hexed by Harry, they just gaped in astonishment. To which George found even more humorous.

George looked up and said, "I really had no idea you were such an idiot. Harry, you are here-by accepted into the club." He stood up, shook his head and walked off chuckling. The others looked at Harry in confusion. George hadn't laughed at anything for two months.

Harry had been reading some muggle textbooks on muggle psychology from downtown London and just took a chance that it might work. He just shrugged and walked around giving a normal greeting to everyone else.

The mandatory bear-crushing, soul-mending hug from Molly Weasley was refreshing. The hand on his shoulder from Arthur, he still wasn't used to thinking of him that way, was warming and welcoming. Harry missed these people and was enormously glad he finally worked through his dark thoughts.

He saw Bill coming out of the sitting room, still giving him the odd look from when they had cast the _Fidelus Charm_ at Grimmauld Place and shook his hand warmly. Fleur gave her aery, emotion filled hug, annoying Ginny, but filled with care and love like always. Ron had tramped down the stairs, but tried to walk through the room with dignity to show Harry he could be as mature when required. There was still the Weasley hug at the end of walk though, clinching his love for this family that had adopted him.

"Okay, everyone, sit down, sit down, lunch is ready!" Molly Weasley ordered in her normal, extremely loud Mom voice. Everyone obeyed her immediately and sat down as food was waved to the table.

"So Harry, how is everything coming along? We haven't seen you for ages." Molly asked.

"I'm doing much better after a bit of rest and some peace from handshakes, well-wishers and requests for interviews. I am in talks with an author to fix all of this nonsense from the biographies, the _Prophet_ and Rita Skeeter's garbage stories over the past several years. I also talked to Mr. Doge about suing several publishers, those moneys will go to what muggles call a Scholarship for any muggle-born than can't find work in the magical community and wants to attend a muggle university." Odd looks from the lot of them prompted him to continue, "I got that idea from Hermione and surprisingly, Argus Filch. I figure if being a muggle-born or a squib makes you that miserable in our world, something should be done about it."

Bill was the first to respond, "Harry, you amaze me sometimes. All the crap you went through with the Dursley's and at Hogwarts. You didn't turn out to be a duffer or completely bitter."

Fleur just leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "My favorite uncle, 'e is ze squib. You 'av _cœur généreux_ , ze gen'rous heart."

"I just don't think if we are going to fix this mess that Voldemort caused, we can exclude the ones he hated from the fixes we make. Can you imagine someone as brilliant as Hermione mopping floors?" Harry said bluntly.

"Harry, my dear, you have matured since last summer," Molly said tearing as she spoke. "Ron, I want you to.."

"Stop Mrs. Weasley. Please. Ron helped me end this. He was my sounding board for the past several years. He helped me, when others fought and demeaned me and supported me when I was lost in my own problems. He isn't me, he's Ron and I am proud he had been my friend through all of this. Please don't compare him to me. I wouldn't want that for him. Please."

Molly frowned, but stopped and looked at both of the young men. Ron looking shocked, Arthur nodding his head, George looking at Ron with an indication that maybe he wasn't a total loss. She simply said, "Alright Harry, but I still don't like that he isn't going back to Hogwarts."

The table continued their lunch in quiet conversation, scrupulously avoiding the subject of Hogwarts. Finally they finished, Harry and Ginny volunteered for cleaning up duty. Harry studying the spells Ginny cast to help in the kitchen, filing them for further consideration and study.

They moved, finally, to the backyard picnic table where Harry finally raised the subject of curse, hex and alarm detections. Arthur and Bill were both concerned about the line of questioning, considering Ron Ginny were spending time at Harry's before Ginny headed back to school. Both agreed to write down some common spells and references for more complex ones for Harry to research.

"Harry," Arthur responded, "is there something specific you are concerned about."

"No, not really. I just want to make sure all of the chuckleheads that were chasing me for the last two decades don't ambush me or any of my friends."

"I will accept you are being honest with us about this, you changed a great deal since we last saw you. It was a long year for all of us, especially you three. All I ask is if there is any chance that you are still in danger you come to us for help." Arthur looked at Harry with no small amount of respect, but as a father concerned for his children.

"Absolutely, Mr. Weasley.. Arthur. You have no idea how glad I am that I can turn to people I trust."

The day continued into evening and the talked about a birthday party for Harry. Harry gave his thanks and got ready to leave. As he finished his farewells, he turned toward the gate and saw movement from the corner of his eye. Without even thinking he drew his wand. The Weasleys standing in various states of attentiveness barely noticed the change in the darkening light. They were startled when Harry fired an enormous volley of red light at the dark. As they drew their wands a second volley from Harry passed an attack from out of the dark.

Harry dodged then ran into the dark followed by Ron, Bill and Arthur. George had grabbed a struggling Ginny while Molly pushed both back into the Burrow. As Harry arrived at the gate he calmly shot an _Encarcio_ spell at two sprawled figures laying prone and unconscious. Bands surrounded the two dark figures.

"Arthur, can you send for Aurors? I still have problems with the messaging _Patronus_ ," Harry asked calmly.

A bit put off by Harry's emotionless request, a silvery weasel shot from his wand. Bill bent over looking at the two on the ground.

" _Lumos,_ this looks like the Lestrange brothers, they are beaten up pretty bad though they look like they've had a rough time of it. I can't tell for sure. Harry, what spell did you use?" Bill queried.

" _Stupefy_ , just the normal spell I have been using, why?"

"You remember me telling you that your spells are a bit off from normal?" Harry nodded. "These two look like they were hit with something between _Reducto_ and _Stupefy._ They will probably end up in St Mungo's. You might want to schedule a check-up before you start with Auror training. It wouldn't do to injure your trainers. The spell doesn't look any more powerful, or it didn't when you fired it off, but the results were unique."

Two Aurors disapparated, and ran over to the gate. "What's happened Arthur?" asked Dawlish, an Auror that Harry was somewhat familiar with, who was looking at Harry with a mixture of annoyance and apprehension.

"These two decided to attack us, I assume they were trying to get Harry here, but ended up the worse off for it."

The second Auror, Harry didn't recognize him, looked up and asked, "What spell did you use, Arthur?"

"Harry hit both with a _Stupefy_ and then tied them."

"Mr. Potter, what spell did you use? I have never seen this type of damage from a _Stupefy,_ " the annoyed unknown Auror asked.

"I only used a non-verbal _Stupefy_ ," Harry said indignantly.

"Alright, you will be required come to our office later to fill out a report. We will need to check your wand. I have been an Auror for 12 years and never seen this level of injury from a common _Stupefy._ "

Harry nodded his head in annoyance, "Fine, tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is fine, tonight is better."

"I'll meet you there in thirty minutes then, I just need to make sure all of the Weasley's are safe."

"Dawlish, help me with these two then go back to the office and let them know… the situation." Dawlish grabbed one of the prisoners, took a quick look back at Harry and apparated.

Harry turned and stormed back to the house. After making sure everyone was safe and giving Ginny a hug, he walked to the gate for a second time, turned and disappeared. This left Arthur, Ron and Bill looking at each other wondering what had happened and whether they should follow Harry to the Ministry.


	5. Chapter 5 - New Beginnings

**A/N: I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff.**

 **Chapter 5 - New Beginnings**

Harry arrived at the Ministry and decided to wait at the front door. ' _If they wanted his to give his report, they could either come get him, give him access or damn well wait until tomorrow.'_ He was not going through the visitor's entrance, again. He'd give them thirty minutes. While he leaned against what he knew was the entrance and went over what happened in his head.

 _Stupefy_ and _Reducto_ , was what Bill said true? Were his spells changing, mutating? Were they becoming Dark Arts spells because of his contamination from Voldemort's curse? Crap.

The Auror came to the front entrance and looked at him questioningly. "Why didn't you come in?"

"Mr. Whoever-you-are. The only times I came her prior to tonight, I either came through the visitor's entrance or snuck in. I refuse to come in the visitor's entrance when directed to come and refused to sneak in when being interviewed and questioned by an Auror."

Laughing, the Auror replied, "That's a fair cop, my name is Savage. Dawlish, is still at St. Mungo's with what is left of the Lestranges. Come on in." Savage walked to a non-descript wall, waived his Auror badge near a flower pot and walked through a door that appeared.

"So Robards tells me you might be coming to join us next week. We can use the help if that ' _Stupefy_ ' of yours is an indication. I'm sure you have heard this too often in the last couple of months, but nice work on Moldy Voldy. We were at our wits end here until you lot finished up at Hogwarts. We'll have to talk over a pint someday." Harry relaxed at this response to his stance. Savage pushed the button to the level for the DMLE, and remained silent on the way up.

Following Savage into the offices, they went to a back area and sat at what Harry presumed was his desk. "Okay, Harry, can I see your wand?"

Uncomfortably, but determined to see this through, Harry handed over his wand. "Start writing out what happened, while I knock this out. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere with it." Savage pulled out his wand and tapped it on Harry's wand, he said ' _Prior Incantato'_. His last few spells smoked from the end of the wand, while Savage took notes. He handed Harry his wand back without a word and continued to write. Harry, meanwhile wrote his version, silently thanking Hermione who repeatedly corrected his grammar over that past six years at Hogwarts. It wouldn't do to look illiterate at this stage of his tenure with the Ministry.

When they had both finished, Robards strolled up behind them. His eyebrows rose at several points while reading through it, looking sideways at Harry a couple of times. While he was waiting for Savage to finish the last page of his report, he compated Harry's version of events. He then went back to finish the last page of Savage's. Looking down, he asked, "Was there a report from St Mungo's?"

"It should be back with Dawlish in a couple of hours. Those two vermin were pretty beaten up, seriously Robards, if we can figure out what happened we should be using that spell variant."

Robards responded doubtfully with, "Maybe…. we'll confirm all of this tomorrow."

Harry was a bit annoyed with all of the skepticism, but kept his cool and didn't say anything. Harry left around midnight and apparated home. He still needed to get some rest before showing up at his evaluation tomorrow morning. Harry still needed to talk with someone about the responsibilities of the Head of House Potter and House Black thing and what, if any, significance the Peverell and Gaunt houses held.

Harry awoke early and headed to the Ministry. He decided to be civil and went through the visitor's entrance. As he headed to the DMLE, skipping the check-in desk and headed to the lifts, he looked at the repaired statue of the 'Glorious Wizard' in the main lobby. He arrived at the decision quickly that this needed to change eventually. Coming out of the lift there were few other people walking about. Turning towards the Auror office, Harry walked steadily, ready for whatever they could throw at him.

He passed the front desk since no one was there yet and headed towards Robards office. Knocking with confidence, he heard, "Come!" and opened the door.

Robards smile was strained, but he shook Harry's hand and led him to a large room in the back of the Auror office. Harry looked around and thought it looked like a smaller version of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but with the Room of Requirement training equipment and library from his time teaching Dumbledore's Army. Robards told him to wait here, but Harry decided to look around. The shelves were lined with books on spells, hexes and charms, intermixed with various strange items he assumed were part of the training. There were cushions for _Stupefy_ , targets for various attacks, and posters lining the walls that looked like something Snape or Moody would have in their den.

He wandered about looking at books in different languages, laughed at some very old muggle fashion magazines and oddly what might have been some worn muggle First Aid bandages. He assumed this had something to do with the Secrecy Act, but couldn't fit it into any situation where he might need it.

The door opened again and in walked two of his examiners from when he took his OWLs, plus two others he didn't recognize. Walking toward the door he greeted Professor's Tofty and Marchbanks. He was introduced to Professors Jacobs and Diddle. Robards took a seat to watch the interaction. " _Potter seems confident and comfortable with them, they seem to like him",_ Robards thought to himself _._ " _Maybe I was wrong. I'll sit back and watch; he'll either blow it or blow it away._ "

Professor Marchbanks led off with his briefing, "Okay, Mr. Potter. We will basically take you through the practical examinations for NEWT level Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, do a bit of question and answer and then go down the hall for a practical in Potions. Any questions?"

"No, Ma'am. Let's see how I measure up. The last thing I want to do is put whomever I'm working with at risk. I'll either make it or I go back for my NEWTs. Either way I am sure about what I want to do in the future."

Professor Tofty chuckled at this level of confidence, "Okay, let's start with Charms shall we? Pick a target and levitate it, please."

Harry looked at the stone statue that held some ancient, what he assume was an Auror, and cast his levitation spell. It immediately rose ten feet, after a minute he let it down. Looking a bit startled, Professor Tofty nodded. Pointing to a blanket, he said "Okay Mr. Potter, situation, you are under a collapsing roof with nothing but a blanket. You cannot apparate. Please show us what you will do."

Harry quickly flapped the blanket and cast _Duro – Erecto_ , threw it leaning against the wall and stood under it. "That was quick thinking, but the spell won't hold, Harry." Not knowing who said it he came from behind, they cast _Wingardium Levioso_ and threw several large objects against it to prove their point. The objects bounced off to the amazement of the examiners, who immediately went to the blanket and tried to break the spell. "Hmm, that wasn't what we expected, but it worked."

"Okay, Sir then I would use _Protego Duro_ or _Protego Maxima_. I assumed the blanket was part of the exercise."

"Mr. Potter, hold your shield charm please," Professor Marchbanks directed as she walked around. " _Stupefy"_ It didn't work out the way she expected. The spell rebounded, luckily she landed on the cushions he noticed earlier. The other examiners hurried over to her to help her, " _Ennervate._ " They were all looking at him with a bit of confusion.

"Mr. Robards…?" Harry asked.

He simply said, "Continue."

The remainder of the morning went much the same. Harry's spell use, while rudimentary was beyond normal 18 year old's strength and magical core ability. While Harry didn't know medical spells and some of the more complex casting was missing, he more than met what they felt was needed for NEWT level casting. He asked questions, took notes and learned quickly. His answers to the posed questions were concise and in most cases accurate, though unusual. His potion work was up to snuff. It was midafternoon when the group of examiners walked over to Robards.

Professor Diddle, looked at Harry seated calmly across the room and gave his recommendation. "He would have met at least E, if not O on most of the areas. Whatever method he used to study up should be the standard. We're not sure what you have in mind for young, Mr. Potter, but I would recommend taking the chance."

"Thank you all for coming," Robards replied, ending the meeting.

Robards walked across the room, slowly considering what should be said and wondering about the next few minutes of discussion in which he was about to participate. He sat down looking at 'Mr. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived'. The minutes ticked.

"I'll tell you now, it wasn't what I expected. Your wand work needs a bit of training, but most that arrive here with their _NEWTs_ still wet with ink need more. Your potions work looked up to snuff, but you learned from Professors Snape Slughorn if I'm not mistaken." Harry said nothing, he just waited.

Robards knew of the animosity between Snape and Potter, he was impressed with his composure.

"We'll give it a shot, Harry. Come on, follow me back to the office. I'll get someone to help with the paperwork, pay, etc.." He signaled a young woman from one of the cubicles. "Ariana, take Potter down to personnel. He needs set up as a Trainee Auror, his badge for the entrance, all the stuff you went through a couple of years ago."

"Right, Gawain, I'm on it. Hey Harry, I'm Ariana Beckwith. I was year five, Ravenclaw, when you showed up at Hogwarts. Glad you decided to join us. We need the help. You had a bit of bother while you were there, hope that's all done with, eh."

Harry headed to the Personnel offices with Ariana. They were annoyed he wouldn't give them his address, but Robards had informed them of his situation. They agreed to use the Burrow for now and send his pay directly to his account at Gringotts. He was given half pay while a Trainee, but wasn't worried about that part of the job. His Trainee Badge was bordered by scarlet and had a small "T" above the "A" on the Auror's badge. Harry thanked the old clerk.

The two headed back to the Auror office, he was told it would take two days to finish everything, he would start on Thursday. He was given a stack of pamphlets to review and become familiar with over the next two days.

He thanked Ariana and left for home. At least he had two days to figure out who to talk with about the heraldry and other ankle biters that were still on his list.

The rest of Monday and into Tuesday, Harry considered every one of the old families he knew about. The Weasley's were old, but only Aunt Muriel probably knew enough of the answers to his questions and intentionally talking to her was not on his list of things to consider with a positive attitude. Neville Longbottom's Grandmother was another on that short list, he walked into the kitchen. "Kreacher, Winky, do you know where the Longbottom house or mansion is located?"

Kreacher seemed concerned he couldn't help Master Harry, Winky piped up in her squeaky voice, "Winky knows Master Harry. Winky knows Boppy, their house elf."

"Great Winky, can you get in contact with, uh.. Boppy and ask if I can have an appointment Madam Longbottom today or tomorrow?"

"Yes, Master Harry, I's be right back."

*POP*

Twenty minutes later, Winky popped back into Grimmauld Place smiling. "Boppy asked Miss Gusta for a visit. She tolds Winky for Master Harry to comes for tea today."

"Brilliant, thanks Winky. I should be back for supper, but set it for later in case I'm delayed. Winky, I'll need you to take me there; I don't know where it is. I can get back safe enough though." Winky bobbed her little head, and then Harry went upstairs to gather his various Gringotts papers. He came down the stairs and checked his watch, tea was in 90 minutes.

Thirty minutes before his meeting, Harry asked Winky to take him to the Longbottom Mansion.

Harry made his way through the gates to the main door. Not knowing what to expect, he knocked. A house-elf, Harry that assumed was Boppy, opened the door. "Yessir, hows can Boppy helps?"

"Good afternoon Boppy, I am Harry Potter. I have an appointment with Madam Longbottom." Harry remembered how Professor Dumbledore addressed the Dursley's and tried to match his temperament to the initial, polite portions of that catastrophic meeting.

"Comes in Mister Harry. Here in the parlor please. No snoopings." Boppy stated all of this emphatically, Harry just agreed to abide with her guidance and smiled. Boppy went up to get Miss Gusta.

"Harry Potter, welcome to our home. Boppy, go and get Neville."

"Yes Miss Gusta." *POP*

"So, Mr. Potter, how can I assist you? It seems odd that you asked for an appointment with me."

They were interrupted by Neville who was looking much better than in May. His bruises and cuts were nearly all healed, his limp wasn't noticeable any longer and he had the same air of confidence from the DA's hideout. Harry, gave Neville big smile and shook his hand with a small hug. "It's great to see you Neville."

The three of them took a seat and Boppy brought in a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Madam Longbottom, I have some questions about lineage and Head of House requirements. As you know I was raised' by muggles. I found a book in a muggle library about the topic, but assumed there are variations for magical houses. There really isn't anything within the three magical book stores on this subject. I am Head of House for Potter and Black and have no idea what I'm required to do.." Harry paused.

"After my last visit to Gringotts, I found out I am head of four houses or at least the last living descendent. Since I was raised outside of our world and this was not a topic of learning at Hogwarts I thought I should find out what my responsibilities are as Head of House."

"Let me see what you have, Mr. Potter."

"Gran is good at this stuff Harry, she knows most of the houses by heart."

"Hush, Neville. Now let's see," Augusta Longbottom started to look through the documents that Harry brought. "I am only vaguely familiar with Houses Gaunt and Peverell. Can you give me more information?"

"Peverell are the three brothers from the Beetle the Bard stories, Gaunt was Voldemort's maternal family and also related to the Peverells."

Augusta Longbottom, shocked, looked at Harry like he was a creature out of fiction. Neville sat with his mouth gaping. Harry continued, "Now you understand why I was selective to whom I confided this information."

The silence was deafening. Harry presumed this was the first time in decades Augusta Longbottom was at a loss for words. After a few moments, he asked, "So ma'am, can you help me? I really need no one to know about the relationship, distant thought it may be, to Voldemort. I do, however, need to get information on how to clear this up and what my responsibilities are holding these titles."

"Uhum, well yes I understand your concern. Neville, need I tell you this is House business? Not to be discussed with anyone but Harry and myself. I think you can call me Augusta, at least here, Harry."

"No..no Grandmother. I understand, House business. Wow Harry, I don't know how to process this."

"Yeah, me neither when I found out. Augusta, are these titles like the muggles have, I have another large pile of documents. They include land titles, investments, rentals; all things I am trying to research in muggle books. I have a lawyer now, but want to know enough to ask the right questions first, before I start working on this mess.."

"Well, first of all, it is Lord Potter or Black or whichever you choose to go by in public. Secondly, I would recommend Mr. Doge or Andromeda Tonks as your lawyer. He is responsible and discreet. She might be a conflict as her maiden name is Black." Harry told her, they were of like mind about Mr. Doge.

"Next, you need to determine who else has ties to your claims and modify them if you disagree with those names. I know for a fact that the Malfoy's were Sirius Black's cousin through Narcisse and the Lestrange's through Bellatrix as are Andromeda Tonks and young Teddy. As for the Potters, James was an only child as far as I know.

"As for rentals and investments, you need to find the current values through Gringotts. They closely monitor these things; same for the ownership of your properties. I am not sure about the Peverell or Gaunt titles; do you know anything about those?"

Harry relayed the information he knew at this point. "Neither the Gaunt nor Peverell have any assets that Gringotts know of except for a shack in or near Little Hangleton. I think I will sell that property to a muggle after it's cleared or donate it as a park. What is this about Lord Potter and Lord Black?"

"There are no actual Noble Houses that are recognized within our world. The goblins, as a warrior race, tend to pay more attention to it within our world. I understand that centuries ago, some were recognized by the muggle royal houses. However, no one has paid attention to those since the mid 1700's. Most magical families now use it, unfortunately, for personal gain and position within the Wizengamot or when there are laws to be put in place or enacted. This was always a sore point with House Longbottom. Some houses have proxy voters that were appointed in the past when various people decided to withdrawal from the process in disgust.

"Not very encouraging is it?" she laughed at his expression.

Harry sat thinking. " _How do I fix this mess; it goes all the way to the Minister and Wizengamot? Property and rentals, I understand that to some extent. Investments – Gringotts will help me sort it… Titles though, how do I fix that? Augusta is telling me to figure out my heirs and I'm not even 20 yet. Okay, settle down and think. How do I ask Madam Longbottom and is it Lord Longbottom with his father in St. Mungo's what Voldemort's cousin is supposed to do now?_ "

He laughed, the more he thought about the harder he laughed. Madam Longbottom, looked sternly at Harry doubled over in their settee. Shaking his head, Harry finally got control of himself. "Looking at this from my seat, it is too ironic for stern looks Ma'am. I just realized I am technically Voldemort's cousin and am trying to change the Ministry's policies. To paraphrase the words of my friend Ron, 'All of my relatives are rubbish.'"

Augusta and Neville after a moment's thought started to laugh with him. "Alright, Mr. Potter. Enough, I am glad you can laugh at this, but we'll figure out how to fix it."

They three sat for several hours, Boppy was sent to let his two elves know he would remain overnight at the Longbottom Mansion and they continued in the morning. By noon the three had what they hoped was a good plan. With the outline, Harry apparated to his solicitor's office in Diagon Alley. Mr. Doge's secretary said to return at 3 o'clock. Harry went to Gringotts with the other list of questions.

Harry walked to a teller, "May you blade be sharpened on the bones of your enemy."

Startled, the goblin looked up and with the slightest grin responded, "May their blood cause your vault to filled with gold. How may Gringotts help you Lord Potter?"

"I need to discuss some paperwork with the Account Managers for both Potter and Black."

Nodding, the goblin turned and had Harry follow him to the back. Harry went through property titles and rentals. Just before his appointment with Doge, Harry asked them to put together a briefing on his investments and headed back into Diagon Alley. Making his routine security look around, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

Other than the thoughts from Hogwarts about never having a peaceful year, everything was looking up. Three months after the battle and all he had was a different chaos to overcome.


	6. Chapter 6 - Decisions decisions

**I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff.**

 **Chapter 6 – Decisions, decisions**

As Harry walked to the front of the Ministry he saw Ariana waiting for him. Arianna used her badge to initiate his and Harry badged into the building and they walked to the Administration Office. They took the lift to DMLE where he was introduced around the office. He was annoyed by the constant adulations mingled with looks of discontent from his now coworkers. None of them seemed to think what happened with all of the death and destruction was a travesty, but still looked at him like an interloper. His friends had died, Hogwarts was rubble and many of these people were acting as if nothing happened in May.

Ariana noticed his darkening mood and took him to her cubicle. "Harry, I want to tell you some things you are not aware of about us. There were eighty Aurors four years ago, we now have forty. We can count on maybe ten coming back in the next few weeks based on owls. We lost 25 to Death-Eaters. Of the 40 we think we will have, all except two, lost family over the past few years. No one thinks this is a party, we are trying to rebuild. When you defeated Voldemort, you gave us hope. Please give us a chance. I lost my two brothers and my mother to the Lestranges. Please, just have patience."

Harry was looking at Ariana with a new insight. Empathy was something he was not well practiced at with all of the emotional interference from Voldemort. "Okay, you're right. I just turned 18, the first half of my life was under a death sentence and the other half of my life added fighting Voldemort. I guess I understand where you are coming from with this… I'll keep it in mind. Thanks, Ariana, someone once told me the grass is usually greener in the other field because their hippogriffs have better fertilizer. I'll lighten up on the gloomy attitude."

"Alright Harry, enough said. You have your physical at St. Mungo's this afternoon. Tomorrow we decide on your primary and secondary focus studies."

"What are those; primary and secondary studies?"

"Well there are about six Primary and about twenty Secondary areas where training is focused. Here is the list for you to look at for tomorrow. You select one Primary and up to three secondary's. You'll study all of it, but the training is tiered. Primary studies are the hardest, then secondary's, the remainder are touched on but not to the same degree. Remember we fill three years with learning. "

Harry looked at the list.

 _Auror Trainee: Harry Potter_

 _NEWT scores: Transfiguration _, Charms _. Potions _. DADA _. Herbology __

 _NOTE: No scores are available, accepted as appoint per direction from the Minister of Magic. Competency testing completed through on-site examination._

 _Primary and secondary focus for Trainee will be selected by Trainee Harry Potter and Entry Level Trainer Ariana Beckwith at the initial assessment. Assignment as Probationary Auror will be granted upon the review and approval of status by Head of Auror Office after 90 day assessment._

 _Subjects:_

 _Muggle Prime Minister Security Details:_

 _Muggle Driving _ Muggle Fashions _ Magical Medicine __

 _Arrests, Apprehension and Detention:_

 _Muggle Self-Defense _ Magical Self-Defense __

 _Pre-Masters Magical Studies:_

 _Transfiguration _ Charms & Detection_ Potions & Poisons _ _

_Magical Community & World Studies:_

 _Geography & Navigation _ Languages _ Communications _ _

_Defeating the Dark Arts:_

 _Stealth & Tracking _ Dark Legends & Theory _ Concealment & Disguise __

 _Administration:_

 _Business & Economy _ Documentation & Reports _ Interviews & Interrogation__

 _St Mungo's examination results:_

 _Initial assessment (at 30 days):_

 _Follow-up assessment (at 90 days):_

Harry looked up, "Interesting, based on what I've seen of _Muggle Fashions_ it doesn't seem to be very thorough. The Aurors at the Quidditch Cup were wearing raincoats with kilts." Ariana tucked her head and let out a loud snort.

"Yeah, I have a muggle Uncle. Some of the stuff I've seen here… Well maybe you and I can help them out in a couple of years after a bit more seniority, eh Harry? So what do you think, any ideas?"

"We can hold off on the Primary and Secondary stuff until the initial assessment?" Ariana nodded in response. "Let's wait, I assume we will do an overview of all areas during the initial briefings." Again she nodded. "Okay let's wait.

"When is my physical appointment?"

"After lunch, it takes about three hours. We can eat downstairs at the cafeteria and then head over if you like."

"Sounds good, thanks for all of your help." With little time remaining until Ginny and Hermione left for Hogwarts again, time was slipping by quickly. Mental note, _make sure I am free the morning of 1 September or my goose will look like a new born Phoenix._

Harry and Ariana arrived at _St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_. Ariana led him to the fourth floor for his exam. The Healer came in and greeted both. Ariana whom she remembered from several incidents and injuries, got a small nod.

Harry was greeted with a bit of mingled curiosity and fear. The healer who greeted them had a cousin working at Hogwarts as their Healer. Poppy had told her about this young man. Dementors, basilisks, dragons, broken and missing bones were just a few of the things in his history. His medical record was thicker than Ariana's and he had never received care at St. Mungo's.

Well, she needed to get started. "Hello, Mr. Potter, please come this way. We will start with reviewing your medical file from Hogwarts. First, please review this, umm, two page summary of your various injuries. Please let me know if there is anything missing."

After a few minutes of reading, Harry reached the end. Somewhat uncomfortably he listed the multiple injuries he received in the 12 months, which included Nagani's bite in Godric's Hollow, while avoiding Death-Eaters during what would have been his seventh year. He avoided listing that he had died. Ariana slowly slid into a seat by the wall aghast at the number and extent on the list. The Healer just groaned at the additions and took more notes for his record. "Snake bites, stinging hexes, contusions, cuts… Goodness, are you sure you want to be an Auror? You seem to attract injuries."

Harry just laughed, "I have said much the same thing during the past seven years. I hope I'll get a couple of years during training where I can figure out how to change that tendency."

The Healer then waved her wand over every part of his body, from head to toe. Embarrassingly, she told him to strip to his underwear and recorded or confirmed all injuries she could find. During the physical, Ariana had stepped out and Harry remained at full blush. After that portion, the three headed down the hallway. They entered another room with a second healer and informed Harry he would now have his Magical Core assessed.

This required two wands being waved simultaneously so that the detection spells met in the middle of Harry's scarred body. They did it twice before they went to get the Senior Healer in charge of this process. A stuffy, elderly Healer came into the room with an annoyed look on his face. "Healer Avis, what seems to be the issue? This young man can't possibly be the subject of your confusion. He doesn't appear to be cursed or deformed and not nearly old enough to confuse you two. Let me see his chart."

After a startled look at the summary and additions, he reviewed the results of the core test. He then told the two healers to do it again while he supervised, with the same results. By this time Harry was getting equal parts angry and worried, "What is the problem, Sir?"

He was told to wait and the three Healers left the room leaving Ariana and Harry alone. Harry was almost convinced that Voldemort was going to foul this up for him. Ariana marshalled her discipline and said nothing and just tried to keep him calm.

The three Healers returned after several minutes with a fourth Healer. Harry was thinking, " _Oh crap, the crups are in the cupboard, be patient_." He smiled at the bad joke, but just enough to look like he hoped whatever the problem was would be forthcoming.

"Mr. Potter, sorry, Auror Trainee Potter there are some anomalies in your test. I am hoping we can discuss this and come to a resolution." Harry nodded, the Healer continued, "Your core is strong, very strong. Do you know anything about the Merlin Scale?"

"No, I have no idea. Is that some weird disease or something, like Dragon Pox?"

"Of course not young man, don't be flip. This is serious!"

"Look Healer Whoever-the-hell-you-are, I was raised by muggles and spent the last three years trying not to killed by Voldemort. I have obviously never had a physical. How in the hell would I know what Merlin Scale could possibly be, little lone whether I could catch it or not?"

"Harry, just calm down. They're trying to help," ordered Ariana.

"Fine, what is 'Merlin Scale' and how do I get rid of it?"

Recovering a bit from Harry's angry response and his blunt statement about He-who-must-not-be-named, the elder Healer explained, "I wasn't aware of the Muggle history, the other, well… Okay, the Merlin Scale measures what we call the Magical Core. Each witch or wizard has a unique profile and core level of magic.

"Merlin, who was the preeminent wizard in history was estimated at 1000. A Muggle is zero, where as a squib is less than 50, but more than zero. Is this part clear?"

"Yeah, I understand now. So what is the issue with mine?"

"Just a bit more, Dumbledore scored close to 900. We think, but of course cannot confirm, that He-who-must-not-be-named was between 750 and 850 at the height of his power. We use several spells during the test you just received. The problem is, that depending which spell is used or assessed you are between 600 and a minimum of 800. The charms that are, for lack of a better term benign are at 600. These types of spells are similar to your first three years at Hogwarts. Simple levitation, minor transfiguration, _Tergio_ and the like are in this category they all come across at a little over 600. The stronger spells like _Stupefy,_ Patronus spells, _Flagrate_ and _Protego_ all show 750 or higher. We have no references to explain this odd result. Also, your core seems to be for the lack of netter terms wtill growing. It hasn't stabilized like normal magicals, usually this happens at around 17 years of age."

After letting that sink in he continued, "Auror Beckwith, I would like to delay Trainee Potter's training for a week until we can look into this issue. We may need to retest him then after we do some research. Will this cause any problems?"

"Sir, can it be either the afternoon of the September 1st or later? I have several friends leaving for Hogwarts, class mates from my year, which I really want to see off. I haven't seen many of them for a year except briefly after the battle a few months ago," Harry was ready to beg.

"That would be fine if it is okay with your trainer…" Ariana nodded in agreement with the request, so he continued, "We would like to set up an area to test you while casting certain spells. We will provide you a list we want to assess since it looks like you missed Year Seven at Hogwarts. Any spells you don't know or you can't be trained up on we will work around those, will that be acceptable?"

"Uhh, yeah. Healer, I need to know how much of this problem will be made public. I need to know what kind of privacy I can expect. I get far too much attention already, the _Prophet_ and that idiot Rita Skeeter will have a field day if they find out any of this.."

"We give a Magical Oath, nothing is made public. We not only lose our magic, completely, but have signed agreement to accept 10 years in Azkaban if we do say anything. Your information is private, even to the Ministry."

Harry thought about this for a minute and asked Ariana to step out. Annoyed but accepting, she stepped out. Harry cast _Muffliato_ and silencing charms just to make sure she couldn't listen through the door. Looking at the Healers, Harry then told them about his darkest secret. He explained the curse on his forehead had left part of Voldemort's soul latched to his forehead for the past 18 years and how it had linked them. He did not tell about the Horcrux aspect of the intrusive parasite. After several minutes of tense, shocked and sickened reactions the healers realized they had all taken seats.

"Young man, I had no idea. I have never heard of this and I consider myself a damn good Healer. You are sure of this? There isn't any question in your mind that this actually occurred?"

"No I am sure, even Voldemort knew it. I'm sure of the facts. Only three other living people know this, I do not want anyone to ever find out. I cannot afford the Death-Eaters knowing, I can't let anyone ever know this. If you can avoid putting it in my files, it is probably the only way to avoid it getting out."

He turned and looked at the other Healers, "We four are the only ones who will know this information. I will have your oaths that none of you will ever speak of this, write it down or in any way let anyone know of this, _now_."

Shocked the three immediately stood and made a magical oath of silence and then looked at Harry with deep sympathy and respect. Ariana was invited in after Harry dispelled the silencing charms on the room and looked at the five in the room, knowing something dramatic had happened. Ariana wondered how she would explain this or if she should, based on the looks they gave her.

Ariana told Harry to go home and that they would meet up in the morning at the Ministry. She explained how he could use his badge without supervision and that he could link to the Floo Network after he officially started training. Harry left for Grimmauld Place feeling dirty, but relieved that he had not yet been dismissed from his chosen profession before he even started work.

Harry headed home in a mild stupor, " _Voldemort is dead, Voldemort is dead_ …" Well nothing he could do about it, Voldemort had changed him in more than one way. It was late, he was hungry. He would spend the next few days researching in his library the spells he needed and for references to the test results. Harry needed to put some sort of filter or ward on the floo before he added it to the network. He was slowly rebuilding the collection that Mundungus Fletcher has filched, 'Dung would need to be chastised.

Ron was in his room, confused and unsure of what his future held. He knew he had three choices. First was Hogwarts, he wanted be with Hermione and to make sure Ginny was safe. After six years of chaos, violence and danger Ron wanted to make sure his girlfriend and sister were not attacked or killed. That would require another year of school, and no Harry. His mum would be happy.

Second choice, was an appointment as an Auror and another _three_ years of training. Harry would be there, but his sister and girlfriend would not. Also, Harry would no longer be his roommate unless he moved from the Burrow to Grimmauld Place. Mum will be mental with that one; constant danger, again. He would probably not see Harry very often and the girls, well women, would be at school. Also, did he really want to be an Auror? No, he was sick of Dark Arts, tired of being scared day-after-day, and most of all he liked to eat three square meals when they were supposed to happen.

Last were George and _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_. He could move in with George, looking after him in the process of having a job. He could save money for Hermione who told him, she didn't even bother to ask he thought fondly, that they were getting married. He could escape the Burrow and have free time to spend with Harry when he wasn't training. He just had to convince George he was serious about the work involved and wouldn't walk off the job when things got hard.

Ron went down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mum, I'm going to George's place. Do you need anything from Diagon Alley?" Ron remembered a bit from the little golden book about buttering up women, he decided that to begin working on Mum before he broke the news would not be amiss.

"Oh Ron, you're such a good boy to ask. You might consider picking up your books.."

"Mum, I'm not going back to Hogwarts, drop it. I'm working on my future. Oh, Merlin… Sit down Mum."

Both sat at the table, Molly Weasley was suprised at Ron's attitude and composure. Her mind was whirling. Ron was her youngest, her baby. He needed to stay that way for another year.

"Mum, the last year was hard on all of us. Being on the run with Harry and Hermione was terrifying. Harry told me the Ministry offered him and I a slot in Auror Training." His mother was not happy about that and before she could start on one of her high tempo rants, Ron continued, "I decided I don't want that. The last year of danger, fear and hunger showed me I'm not up for that life." She calmed immediately.

Reassessing her opinion of her youngest son as a brash, rashly acting boy, Molly just said, "That's a good decision, Ron. So why are you not going back to school?" Barely keeping her seat, but building her energy for rally good blow.

"Okay, Hogwarts. I was never good at lessons. If it weren't for Harry and Hermione pushing me constantly I would have gotten less OWL's than George (avoiding Fred's name intentionally). My best friend won't be there, I'm not sure I could handle the questions and attention. I've realized in the past two months that Hermione and Harry can handle this attention because Harry just doesn't care what people think about him and Hermione is so much smarter than everyone else she doesn't need to worry. I couldn't handle the limelight like them; I'd be mental within a month."

Realization came the Molly at that moment, Ron had matured years in the past 12 months. "So what do you plan to do? You've just thrown out your two best options."

"I'm not sure what I want do for the rest of my life, I'm just sure what I don't. George needs help at the store and I think he needs me right now, emotionally, more than does Harry or Hermione. At least for now I want to see if he'll let me work with him." Ron peeked from the side of his eyes to set himself for the imminent explosion.

Molly just looked at Ron, "I don't like this, not at all, Ron. I really want you to finish your education. But I am proud of you putting your brother as a priority." Molly paused, Ron loosened his full-body cringe. "Go check on your brother and we'll talk tonight with your Father at supper."

Surprised, Ron got up and quickly made tracks outside to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and to see his big brother.

Ron arrived at the store to find George struggling to maintain his normal optimistic attitude, cleaning up the broken shelves and windows and with a store half full of customers. Many of the families in the Alley today were still stinging from last year. Half of the stores were still closed, so the entire mood of the magical community was somber. This seemed to be the bright spot. A couple of windows were still broken out, the decorations were still scarred from Death-Eaters taking out their anger, but things were starting to look up.

Ron had no idea where George and Fred had hidden their stock while they were gone, but most of the shelves had something on them. Verity, his clerk, had returned at some point and was smiling and laughing with the kids in the store. George, acting the same to a lesser degree, but still was trying to make the best of it. George noticed him, nodded, and finished up with someone looking at fake wands.

"What's up Ronniekins? How can Weasley's Wizard Wheezes make your life more complete today?"

"Thinks look brilliant, George. You did a great job cleaning up the place. I just came to check on my big brother and see if I could help out around here. I actually wanted to see if you would, well, let me work here.." Ron looked at George guarded, expecting the normal sarcasm.

"What about Hogwarts? Mum will split a gut."

"Mum knows I was coming to ask you for work."

George stood there for a second, smiled, grabbed Ron's arm and led to toward the back. "Glad to see you finally got your priorities straight, Ronnie-kins. We'll start you out on a probationary status, like any good employer would of course. Come on back and you can start stocking shelves." For some reason, Ron knew George was glad to see him.

To Ron, George seemed to be just holding it together. He loved his brother and hated what he saw. He would hold off asking about sharing the apartment until the right situation presented itself. Ron surprised himself with that self-aware moment.

George continued showing Ron the stock and left him to it. Ron, for some reason, knew it was a test to see if he could suck up his usual responses and stop acting like the spoiled baby of the family. He shrugged, opened the box and got started.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione were preparing for Hogwarts. They had received their owls, Ginny was team Captain and Hermione was Head Girl. Everyone was happy with this announcement, but no one was surprised.

Ginny spent her time thinking about Harry; what was going on with him? After their little get together where Harry talked to them all, they had not seen each other except in quick moments. Ginny had her books and her trunk packed, but her mind was on Harry. Hermione's trunk, already packed, was sitting next to hers.

Hermione was visiting for Sunday dinner and planned to spend the last two days before returning to Hogwarts at the Burrow. The two were planning how to deal with the attention on the _Hogwarts Express_ and first few weeks of school. They knew it would not be as intense as it would if Harry and Ron were on the train also, but it was better to prepare before they were ambushed.

Harry was at the Sunday dinner, and let them all know he was waiting for a follow-up medical review, "due to all of the injuries of his misspent youth." George had a good time picking that one apart and they all laughed and groaned at the comical review of his teenaged adventures and mishaps.

Harry spoke to George about obtaining some specific items when he had enough stock for his time in the Auror Academy. He gave out some gifts he had purchased over the past few weeks. After hearing arguments about this, Harry simply told them they were gifts to the only family he ever really knew, thanks for supporting Ron while they were on the run and for keeping Ginny safe until he go back.

Mrs. Weasley got a new silk witches hat, Mr. Weasley got a two books from a muggle store about electricity and airplanes. George got a box called _Entertain your friends with amazing magic tricks"_ from the same muggle store. George and Arthur were both equally fascinated by this box and kept mumbling "mental," "Amazing these muggles" and other assorted comments.

"You know there might be a niche for this stuff at the store. Ron, we can work on this tomorrow, okay?"

Ron, surprised at the offer, readily agreed. Looking at Harry's grin, he knew Harry was becoming more of an enigma. He understood Harry was his best friend for a reason. He just mouthed, "Thanks," to Harry and went over to check out the "box of magic" his father and brother was laughing over.

Bill and Fleur each got the house warming gift, Harry had never found the time to give them. There was a vase that changed the type of flowers depending on the occasion. They even filled the room with the aroma. A small sheet of parchment gave the list of flowers and recommended bouquets for different events. Bill received a lapel pin with a secrecy sensor imbedded into the back of a blue sapphire. Harry told him it could also be used like the _Lumos_ charm, so that he would be safer breaking curses. Fleur's hug and kiss was enough to bring a dark look from Ginny, but Bill's appreciation was something Harry would remember for years.

He had saved Ginny's gift for last. It was a gold charm on a necklace of a beautiful witch on a broom with matching Snitch earrings. Ginny nearly tackled Harry and was shaking so hard Harry could barely fasten the clasp. Arthur and Molly just looked on with their "we're going to talk" scowl, but tried quickly to cover it with a smile and semi-sincere "lovely dear."

Fleur followed up with an announcement of being pregnant, which while overshadowing the gifts, made the evening one of celebration.

Harry and Hermione spent Tuesday night at the Burrow. That night, while in Ron's room, Ron told Harry about his decision to work with George. They talked about that until late, and had to wake early. Ron had to get to work and everyone else needed to get to Platform 9 ¾ for the girls to catch their train to school.

Harry and Ginny held hands, causing no end of whispering from other people at the platform. Ignoring it all, Harry and Ginny kissed goodbye. Harry waved to Ariana who had volunteered for guard duty at the platform that day and called her over. He introduced his trainer to Ginny, who was a bit miffed that this pretty woman would be spending time with her boyfriend, but lost all sense of jealousy when Harry gave her the owl Ariana had brought over with her.

"Harry tells me you two are an item and begged me to bring this surprise. It was lovely meeting you Ginny, good luck on your NEWTs." She turned at took her position again watching over the platform.

After Ginny gave a brief rest to her massive hug and kiss session and Harry stopped blushing, he said, "I named her Helena, after Ravenclaw's ghost that helped me end the search in May. My new owl looks almost like her, but his name is Aristotle. We can keep in touch this way while you're at school."

Ginny just made the train with a mad dash and leap, hanging from the doorway she waved. Harry, turned to Molly and Arthur and quipped, "Well, I guess we should talk."


	7. Chapter 7 - Classes Begin

**I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff.**

 **Chapter 7 - Classes begin**

The train ride to Hogwarts was different this time; no Harry, no Ron, no Death-Eaters, no dementors and most importantly, no Voldemort. There were still the snide comments from some of the Slytherin students. Ginny was in a compartment with Neville and Luna. Several DA members came through during the ride, chatting and catching up.

Hermione was in and out of the compartment, but spent most of her time wandering the aisles of the train cars, trying to keep the peace. The other three houses were, in general agreement, that Slytherin House were all traitors. Even the first years huddled in quiet fear hoping the next seven years would not be this horrible. Everyone kept telling them to avoid becoming a Slytherin. Hermione was running a constant battle against this conduct. She even forced herself to act friendly with some of the 'snakes' in front of other students.

Finally, thankfully, the train arrived at Hogwarts. Hagrid was there to greet the first years like usual, and most of the students were saying hello to the half-giant. Hermione was on the last carriage having spent much time explaining that the Kestrels were not dangerous. She climbed into the last carriage, almost in tears because of how many kids had seen the gentle, frightening creatures.

Entering Hogwarts, it was evident how much work the staff and others had put into repairing the damage from May's battle. There was still some evidence, but mostly the castle looked much like she remembered. Inside, some of the curse scars were still evident.

As the upper levels took their seat, the normal buzz of conversation started. Hermione noticed there were very few NEWT students from her own year. Most of what would be the actual seventh years had returned, but less than half of the Slytherin's. She was worried about which classes would have enough students and whether it would affect her NEWT classes.

Hermione had purchased the year seven spell book, but had also picked up a few others just in case. Her hope was to be allowed to somehow take the _Care of Magical Creatures_ NEWT. She hadn't taken _Year Six_ classes, but with her goal of continuing S.P.E.W. she realized she needed the grade. That coupled with the facts she discovered about house-elves made her reconsider what she thought she knew.

The main door opened and the new students, the first years she tried to calm on the train ride, entered the hall. Professor McGonagall sat at the head table in the Head Mistress chair, Professor Flitwick entered with the stool and _Sorting Hat_. _Well, everything seems back to normal,_ she thought.

The hall fell silent and the _Sorting Hat_ started with its poem..

 _A thousand years have come and gone,_

 _Since I began to speak;_

 _I was only for meant for Gryffindor's head,_

 _and had neither tongue nor cheek._

 _The founder's goal was never meant,_

 _To distinguish friend and foe;._

 _I was created to identify,_

 _Where allies were meant to go._

 _Gryffindor and Slytherin,_

 _Like brothers from the start;_

 _Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff,_

 _Were sisters of one heart._

 _Hogwarts is your family now,_

 _And magic bonds your house;_

 _So change your ways and mend the breach,_

 _Before I sort you with my mouth._

 _To mold and teach the pupils chosen,_

 _Founders chose a totem regal;_

 _Ambitious, caring, brave and loyal,_

 _Badger, Serpent, Lion, Eagle._

 _Slytherin's can loyal be and Hufflepuff ambitious,_

 _Bravery fills Ravenclaw and caring Gryffendore;_

 _You came as one to Hogwarts' school,_

 _But I must separate to four._

The hall was silent. Everyone knew that all of the ghosts had helped in the battle, including the _Bloody Baron_. The _Sorting Hat,_ had twice brought the _Sword of Gryffindor_ to help defend the school and the _Grey Lady_ was instrumental in defeating Voldemort.

The entire hall mulled over the hat poem with the sorting was complete. Then the feast was started with the normal "Pip, pip, tuck in." from the Head Mistress. After Hermione finished her meal she headed up to talk with Professor McGonagall. All eyes followed her.

"Professor, I would like to say something as _Head Girl_. I know it isn't normal for this to happen and out of character for me. I want to address last year and what the _Sorting Hat_ said."

Professor McGonagall, looked thoughtfully at Hermione, a curious half grin showed on her face and she whispered, "Are your sure Miss Grainger? We surely do not need more division that is already apparent with the students. You are _Head Girl,_ this might not be the best time or option for you."

"No Professor, I think something needs said after what I saw on the train."

"Fine, Miss Grainger, I will give you a few moments after the welcoming feast is completed."

"Thank you Professor," she turned and took her seat next to Ginny who was looking at her curiously. "Not yet, you'll see. I just hope it works."

The feast was over and the tables cleared. Professor McGonagall stood and everyone fell silent. "Your _Head Girl_ , Hermione Grainger desires a few minutes to speak with you before I give my term notices. Miss Grainger," she pointed to the front of the hall. Hermione moved to the front, composed herself and began.

"Most of you know who I am, for those that do not; I am a muggle-born witch named Hermione Grainger. I missed my seventh year helping Harry Potter when we defeated Voldemort. We had help from several Slytherin, most notably Professor Severus Snape. He sacrificed almost two decades of his life to defeated Voldemort.

"Now many of you took it upon yourselves to torment the few Slytherin's that returned this year and taunt the first years on the train. I will not stand for it this year. I am head girl for all four Houses. I will treat all of you even handedly. With or without your help I plan to follow the _Sorting Hat's_ advice.

"I expect the DA to help me, I demand the Prefects to do the same. I won't put up with the mean spirited treatment between houses from the past six years.

"First year Slytherins, come to me if there are problems. Thank you." Before she stepped down she gave the entire hall a look that dared people to cross her; then retook her place at the Gryffindor tables.

Ginny and Neville moved close and hugged her. "We have your back Hermione; we'll do what we can." Soon several students stood up and clapped. Soon the majority of the students if not standing were clapping. Those few who weren't applauding had either lost family during the conflict or were friend and relations to the Death-Eaters still on the loose or in Azkaban. The staff had all stared at this young woman, Hagrid was crying and clapping so hard it was difficult to tell where one stopped and the other began.

After the Head Mistress had given the normal cautions about the Forbidden Forest, new instructors and restricted items, she mirrored Hermione's surprise proclamation. Sir Nicholas was very happy with her speech as were most of the other ghosts. The _Grey Lady_ , even gave her a slight bow of respect. She knew who had helped restore her pride and her name. The students then headed to their respective dorms, the Gryffindors looking at Hermione with mingled caution and respect.

When Ginny and Hermione returned to the girl's dorm, Hermione started unpacking her library from her beaded bag. Ginny sat at her bed giggling as she pulled more and more from the bag. After the fifteenth book, Ginny asked, "Hermione, what are all of the books for; you're only taking seven classes?"

Hermione sat down and smiled as she pulled the last books from her bag. "I want to take muggle law classes after I leave here. I have to pass what the muggles call GCSE's and A-levels, their version of NEWT examinations so that I can attend their university. We haven't studied any muggle science, history, mathematics nor several other studies. I won't be as manic as usual with the Hogwarts classes, I promise."

Ginny just shook her head and looked at her, "I love you Hermione, but you are just weird."

In the morning after breakfast, the new head of Head of House Gryffindor, Professor Gimble, came through handing out schedules. Professor Gimble was a short, thin wizard who might have been related to a house-elf. He had big eyes and ears, but a twinkle in his eyes reminiscent of a cross between the Weasley twins and Professor Dumbledore.

"Fine thing you said last night, I have had problems with the antagonism between the houses for decades, well except for Quidditch of course. No, no," he noticed her rolled eyes and look of ' _Quidditch,_ ' "healthy competition is good for young people, and frankly us older children as well. The remainder needs to be dampered though. Maybe this is finally the year we get a good start on instilling some type of truce."

"On, uhm, thanks Professor Gimble. I don't take any classes this morning, could I have a few minutes about adding a NEWT for _Care of Magical Creatures._ I know I didn't take it my sixth year exams, but I am confident I can pass the sixth year exam. Professor Hagrid will probably help me if I really get stuck on something."

"Why this sudden additional interest, Miss Grainger?"

"I want to work in Magical Law after I graduate and work on equal treatment for Magical Creatures, starting with the house-elves. I was told I should have a NEWT in this area if I wanted to be taken seriously at the Ministry."

"Based on your OWLs, oh yes I reviewed all of the student's grades, I think we might manage something. Do you have the required texts?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Okay then, start the class and I will get back to you after I talk to the Head Mistress and the Examination Committee. I think an exception can be made for you in this request. Twelve OWLs, yes I think we can figure out something."

Hermione just blushed and thanked Professor Gimble.

Ron, meanwhile, was just starting to understand how brilliant Fred and George actually were. While they had seven OWLs between them, George's understanding of magic was astounding. It seemed that George had taught him more in the past week about the ways to use and manipulate magic than he had gotten from six years at Hogwarts. It wasn't so much the spells and charms, but understanding on how to use them.

George could reform a charm into three or four different applications. He was amazed.

"George, how did you figure out how to twist these spells like this? I mean some this stuff is, well, they aren't very practical outside of jokes. How did you do it?"

"Ronnie-me-lad, the trick wasn't to pass the course; it was to keep us entertained. I mean seriously, think about levitation. How many things do you think this could work with, outside of the feather old Flitwick had us tossing about? Tripping shoes, hair clips, mobiles for a pram or crib, the list is endless, you just have to figure out a way to market and sell it."

"So say a _Transfiguration_ charm that changed a mouse to a cup, could be used like your invisibility hat. You could make a headband that made somebody's head look like a cat or werewolf. Okay, I get it."

"Ron, that's brilliant," Ron blushed in response, "I'll show you the trick of the _Headless Hat_ , and then see if you can figure it out. Your first test and step to being a partner. You might not be as worthless as I thought, ha ha ha." George looked at Ron like he wasn't this same little annoying pest from their past.

Ron took hold of George's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I'll get it figured out, mate; even if I have to owl Hermione," he ended with a chuckle.

Sometimes you have to bite down and accept your fate; at least it's what Harry decided on his way back to St. Mungo's. As he strode to the door, trying as always to keep track of his surroundings, he notices a muggle jewelry shop. Checking his moleskin pouch, a gift from Hagrid for his 17th birthday, he checked to see how much muggle money he still had. He decided to see what was available. His wrist watch was broken and he didn't want to carry the watch from the Weasleys around and take the chance of either breaking or losing it. Plus as an Auror, it was another step towards fitting into disguises.

Harry walked in and started to look around when the store clerk walked up. "Hello Sir, what can I show you?"

"I was wondering if you had any fairly durable watches that don't use batteries. I work around items than seem to drain them, and I want to avoid that problem."

Harry ended up buying a self-winding, divers watch. He purchased it mostly out of memory of the Tri-Wizards Tournament where he had his only diving experience. It was a bit expensive, but he really had never purchased something for himself outside of school supplies.

Walking back to the entrance of the hospital, he entered the front door and went back to the 4th Floor, _Spell Damage_ , how poetic. He walked down the hallway to Healer Tompkins office and knocked.

The senior healer from his last visit called Harry into the office and pointed to a chair. Harry sat and waited.

"Harry, if may call you that, yes okay then, we have an area set up for our tests. One of our mental healers would like to talk with also, just to ensure there is not mental trauma from 'past events'."

"I will talk, but no _Legilimens_ or _Verituserum_. I've had enough of that."

"That is a normal part of the procedure, I assure you that we will in no way try to…"

"Then no," Harry said with a finality that shook the Healer. Healer Tomkins concentrated on Harry deciding if it was worth the effort to argue.

Harry bluntly told him, "Don't, I learned Occlimens from Severus Snape, a master and could shut out Voldemort. It won't work!" The healer looked very unsettled at that comment and just signaled for him to follow.

Harry spent the next three hours throwing various spells, only two of which he hadn't already known. All the while two healers circled him slowly monitoring him during each spell. It was disconcerting to say the least. Harry hoped this idiocy would be worth the effort.

After they were done, Healer Tomkins led him back to his office. "Well Harry, I think you are healthy enough. We would like to check you again in a few months, maybe at your final assessment in 90 days, if you're game."

"Fine, just don't try that stunt again with _Legilimens_. I spent the last several years fighting for my life, what I consider manipulations like that irritate me. Will you agree to be up front if I agree to come back?"

"Yes, I apologize for that.. slip. Most people have no idea what is happening and it helps with our triage and finding out the facts of an incident. Rather a bad habit, I guess. You have my word it won't happen again."

Harry offered his hand, they shook. Harry asked, "Do I take your report with me or will it be sent to the Ministry?"

"We will send it by OWL in the next few days. Again, I am sorry about earlier, but you would understand if you had seen as many idiots as I have over the years. They come in with cucumbers for noses and wings for ears swearing it was a bad cup of pumpkin juice. You just get used to digging through their thoughts to figure out which spell is needed to set them right. I hope you will forgive me."

"No harm, no foul. Thank you for your time, Sir."

Harry apparated to the Ministry and went up to the DMLE. He found Ariana reading a report about recent sightings of Death-Eaters. He sat and motioned inquiringly if he could read what she had finished. Ariana handed the sheets to Harry and kept reading.

The more Harry read, the more worried he became. The stupid ones would get caught quickly, but what if they used them to track the smart ones. He would keep quiet and learn; that might be the plan. He knew the previous leadership in the Ministry would want quick, highly publicized captures. He just hoped that Minister Shacklebolt wasn't as galactically stupid as Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour.

Ariana handed over the page and waited for Harry to finish. "Well..?," she left the question open for interpretation.

"I hope we use these stupid ones to catch the important ones," he said bluntly.

Ariana giggled in retort, "Tell me how you really feel, don't hold back. Yeah, we don't need another Stan Shunpike. I think Minister Shacklebolt and Gawain learned that lesson from the last couple of 'leaders' we had.

"Let's go see Gawain, he should be in office this time of day."

Walking to Robards' office the two discussed the reports. Knocking softly, they waited until he signaled to enter. "So, I see you aren't dead, that's encouraging. What was all the hoopla?"

Harry, looked behind him for snoopy co-workers, then said, "Healer Tomkins said he would send a full report directly to you. There were odd results from my magical core tests. My core is high, but fluxgates from low for everyday stuff to really high for defensive and offensive spells. He said that was why the Lestranges were so banged up from the _Stupefy_ I used on them. As far as I know from talking with him everything is fine."

"Alright, sounds good, I think. Have you read through the Operating Procedures we use, those and the other documents you received last week? One of the odd things in the book is what is called a phone number. It is how the muggles communicate."

"I know about phones, I lived with muggles until I left Hogwarts."

"Okay, sometimes we need to use their communication system. This phone number rings here in their law enforcement office; we're really the only ones in the building that need it. We liaise with our muggle counterparts this way, their special branch people can contact us without raising suspicions. If you get caught up with something, or need to contact us for some reason where you can't use a Patronus, call that number."

"Okay, thanks for the info on the phone, it makes a lot of sense. The Weasleys tried calling my Uncle's house once. It was at least a disaster, if not worse. I would like to go through the manuals all again with Ariana, just to make sure I have it right. I spent some time over the last week with Arthur Weasley and his family, letting them know about the Auror position. They're the closest thing I have to an actual family. Anyway, when do you want me to start the briefings and training I read about?"

"We still need another week to either find the rest of the equipment, training books and assorted items. Either that or we need to recreate it. A lot of what we used was burnt or boxed and stored last year after the Ministry fell and Thicknese was running things. We really weren't expecting any Trainees this year since there were no NEWT results and everyone was so put off from the mess we were in.

"Hang around and poke through some files so you get an idea of the report formats, interviews, that sort of thing. It'll give you a leg up when we start training. You may end up in the field several times before you are certified. We're short of assets and it'll help you with the formats of your out-briefs after the missions if you know what you are supposed to report."

Gawain smiled tiredly and shook his hand, "I know I've been a bit short, you were forced on me and I like to make those decisions. I am glad you aren't the usual recruit looking for glory and fame. I reckon you've had enough without looking for more. We'll see you next week. I'll get hold of you through Arthur if we need something. Would you be willing to accept owls from me at your 'undisclosed location'?"

"Yeah, from you or Ariana. I'll let the house-elf I inherited know about it." Harry tried avoid looking like he owned one house-elf and sure as hell didn't want to mention he had two.

Harry had a week off, the timing could not have been better. He decided to visit the properties and rentals he owned, meet with his solicitor and figure out what to do about the Wizengamot seat. There was also the Head of House problems and whatever else he could sort out in his completely changed life.


	8. Chapter 8 - Teddys and Frogs

**I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff.**

 **Chapter 8 - Teddys and Frogs**

When Harry got home, he decided to send an owl to Andromeda Tonks and find out when he could visit his godson and ensure that Andromeda Tonks was safe and secure. He had made a promise to himself to take care of Teddy Lupin. Teddy would know he had a Godfather.

He made sure Winky and Kreacher were aware of owls coming from the Ministry and remind them to check for curses on all mail. If anything came by owl other than a plain letter, they were to go into a separate pile for the DMLE to process, unopened.

Harry went to bed early. He had a long day tomorrow.

He was at Gringotts when it opened. Making sure he had the final list of properties and after receiving his Potter and Black family rings he finished up with the Goblins. The other two rings he kept in his vault. Items of value, which had been salvageable from his parent's house in Godric's Hollow, were stored here. He took time to go through them, saddened to see them for the first time.

He had Gringotts start working on making Teddy his heir of the House Black with Andromeda Tonks as his regent. Harry also ensured the Malfoys and Lestrange were taken out the running. That greatly reduced his chance of being assassinated by Lucius or his cronies. He still needed to determine who would be the heir of his Potter fortune until such time he got married.

Gringotts also drew up the paperwork to end House Gaunt once he took his seat in the Wizengamot. That single action made him feel better about the whole situation. The Gaunt's and Voldemort were a miserable bunch. He kept the ring as a trophy though, a reminder against getting too full of himself or letting anyone get away with that level of evil ever again.

He decided to walk over to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and check on Ron and George. Things seemed to be going great, Verity seemed to be looking guilty about something. Maybe the last year made him suspicious, but she kept looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

The shop was momentarily empty and she walked over to the three young men who looked up from their conversation to see what she needed.

"I just wanted to give you and Ron a present." She handed them a Chocolate Frog card, Ron and Harry looked down - and saw their face starring back at them.

Stunned, the two looked at each other, then at George who was confused, back at Verity and then returned to the cards in their hands.

 _Harry Potter, at the age of 17 fought defeated the Dark Wizard Tom Riddle (aka Voldemort) in a great battle at Hogwarts. Harry is also famous for his victory over a Basilisk at the age of 12 and winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament at 15. Harry Potter's goal is to become an Auror. His interests include Quidditch where he played as the youngest Seeker in a century while at Hogwarts. He is one of the Golden Trio that includes Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger._

 _Ronald Billius Weasley, at the age of 17 he was part of the Golden Trio that defeated the Dark Wizard Tom Riddle (aka Voldemort). His interests include Quidditch and Wizard's Chess, where he is considered quite adept. The other members of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter and Hermione Grainger, remain his closest friends._

Harry looked at the second card in his hand.

 _Hermione Jean Grainger, at the age of 17 she was part of the Golden Trio that defeated the Dark Wizard Tom Riddle (aka Voldemort). She is considered the smartest witch to come from Hogwarts in centuries and the first ever to receive 12 OWLs. Her interests include equal rights for magical creatures. The other members of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, remain her closest friends._

"Wow," was all that Harry could muster.

George was stunned and at a loss for words, probably for the first time in his life. He just looked at the two of them. He then started laughing, "Ronnie-kins, you are finally famous. This is brilliant, do you mind is we use it in the window, not that it matters since you work for me."

"George, I'm on a Chocolate Frog. Brilliant! Oh shut up, will you!," Ron yelled. "We have to tell Hermione. She'll be thrilled, well probably not, but we need to tell her.

"George, do you mind if I take a couple of hours off to go to Hogwarts?"

"No, let me copy this so I can make the poster while you're gone or you can't go," George took a fake stance of ultimate authority, but Ron went along with it.

Harry and Ron walked to the apparation point in Diagon Alley. They arrived at Hogsmeade and headed up to the school. They knocked on the front doors, after waiting a few minutes, they knocked again. Finally Argus Filch opened the door, scowling, he asked, "What do you two want?"

Harry laughed, "Mr. Filch, we would like a few minutes with the Head Mistress, please."

After a moments pause, he said, "Wait." He then closed the doors in their face and left.

Harry and Ron waited for about 10 minutes, when the door opened again it was Professor McGonagall. "What do you two want? You aren't even students here and are causing problems," she was smiling mischievously though, that set the two at ease.

"Hello Professor, we were just hoping for a few minutes of your time. It's about Hermione."

"Come along gentlemen, we'll go up to my office." Chatting about changes and repairs to the school, Harry's Auror appointment and Ron's work with George, they finally arrived at the Gargoyle.

"Haggis," prompting the gargoyle to open the door.

"Okay gentlemen, what is this event that is of such great importance that you came to see me?"

Harry laid the Hermione Grainger Chocolate Frog Card on her desk. Minerva McGonagall looked at it, eyes wide and plopped into her chair. She looked up.

"Yeah, pretty much. We thought you and she should know about this before it became common knowledge," said Harry.

"Have seat, I will return shortly."

After about ten minutes, Professor McGonagall returned with Hermione. She pointed to a seat next to Ron, "Sit, Miss Grainger."

"Is everything okay? Is everyone safe, are the okay," Hermione asked in growing panic?

Professor McGonagall handed her the card. Greatly confused, Hermione looked down at the card.

Her eyes popped open, but all that escaped her mouth was, "Eeep!"

Ron finally spoke up, "'Mione, Harry and I thought maybe you should know before you were surprised with it in the halls. What do you think?"

"I, oh my, at least it's, on my.."

"Let's all have a drink," said Professor McGonagall. She went to the shelf and called up three glasses. Pouring an inch of scotch, she didn't like fire whiskey; she raised her glass, " _Sláinte_!"

"I do believe this is the first time in Hogwarts' history that any student, little 'lone three student, have ever been featured on a Chocolate Frog Card. I must say I agree with that decision. Now, to address the problem of Miss Grainger making it through the hallways without mobs of people seeking autographs.

"I will make the announcement after the evening meal. I will talk to the Professors beforehand. Miss Grainger, is there anything I can do to help you manage this, this, situation?"

"No Professor, I just needed a minute to process this.. card," she snickered, "I'm okay now. So hi, Ron, Harry, I take it you have cards too. "

"Yeah, we do," said Harry. "I was thinking of eating here tonight to spread the attention, if that's okay with you Professor McGonagall."

"I see no problem with that; you can sit either at the head or the house table. It's good to see you two. Why don't you go visit Hagrid before dinner, he doesn't have classes this afternoon."

Before leaving her office they discussed the _Sorting Hat's_ speech and the first few days of their separate lives.

"Thank you, we'll stay out of sight with Hagrid until supper." Ron turned to Harry who said, "This should be an interesting meeting."

The two timed their departure to through the halls to avoid as many students as possible. They exited the castle and headed down to Hagrid's cabin. Knocking on the door, there was the normal, "Now what yer want now, eh?

"HARRY! RON! Are ya' back, you two? No, no, youse wasn't at the feast. Its goo' to see ya' two trouble makers, come in, come in."

The three of them talked for two hours. On the topic of Chocolate Frogs, "Of course you three are heroes, always new it from the first time we met." On Harry's Auror recommendation, "'Course you was, you already been huntin' Dark Wizards for years." On Ron's job at Weasley's Wheezes, "Knew it, knew it, your brothers and you caused more trouble at this school than the next 20 in line put t'gether." Finally it was time for the evening meal. They left and headed up to the castle, both Ron and Harry trying to hide behind Hagrid to increase the surprise. As more and more students noticed who was at the head table, the din rose to a dull roar. "It's Harry Potter", "He isn't a Professor now is he?", "I heard he's an Auror now.", "Who's he going to arrest?"

After the evening meal, Professor stood and went to the podium. Everyone except the first years were baffled since this never happened.

"May I have your attention, please? Three people here have recently been honored with something all of you will find important, or at least interesting. Miss Grainger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been given their own Chocolate Frog Card." The room exploded with excitement. Students at the Gryffindor table were congratulating Hermione who blushed furiously. Ron was nearly in a fit state, Harry just smiled for his friends.

"The reason I thought it important to announce this here, is so that you do not spend every moment of the next eight months chasing Miss Grainger around looking for autographs. Teachers will be taking steps to ensure you continue with your studies.

"Now, to get this out of the way, Mr. Potter, will you say a few words?"

Harry looked shocked, but stood and came forward. He looked out at the tables, most everyone was talking with the exception of a few at Slytherin's table.

"Okay, well I guess I can talk for a few minutes. Hello to all, especially the DA that are still here. This was my first real home that I can remember. I know some of you feel the same way. Some of you are muggle born, I was raised that way. Some of you are pure-blood and half-blood, it doesn't matter really.

"I hope that you understand that people from all three categories helped last year. Everyone is equal here. All of the houses are equally important. The old disagreements and reputations need to be put aside. The bravest man I ever knew, Professor Snape, was Slytherin. The weakest and most disloyal, Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail, was Gryffindor.

"I count all of you as family; though we may disagree on somethings we all share something special. Please don't forget that, thank you."

Harry sat down. Ron patted him on the back and just smiled, glad they hadn't ask him to give a speech.

The next day Harry went to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the administrative offices of the Wizengamot. Harry asked the witch at the front desk who was in charge of seating in the WIzengamot. The slightly overweight witch rose and went over to talk to another witch who followed her back to the front.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, I understand you have questions about seating in the Wizengamot."

"Yes, ma'am, do you have a place that we can talk?"

"What do you want to know," ignoring his statement?

Harry paused, then abruptly said, "I understand the seats are held by the magical houses here in Britain."

"Yes."

"I am here to claim my seat, well really seats, in the Wizengamot."

The witch blanched at this statement, "I don't know who you think you are Mr. Potter.."

"Lord Potter or Lord Black or Lord Peverell or Lord Gaunt, you can choose any of those the next time you respond. Either that or I will talk with the next in charge or Minister Shacklebolt and then check your Gringotts account through the Auror's office and find out which seats you have sold. Now do you want to talk in private or do we continue here?"

Both witches paled. "Uh, my mistake, Lord Potter. Please follow me. Lucinda, get Mr. Whinzing and ask him to meet us in the conference room."

The much less pompous witch led the way to the conference room. Harry sat silently while the witch tried desperately to not antagonize this self-assured hero of the Wizarding World. "Would you like tea?", "Can I get you anything to eat?", "Would you like a bit of wine?" Harry just smiled and shook his head.

Mr. Whinzing arrived shortly, trying, but failing to manage an air of importance. "Lord Potter, so very nice to see you, now how can we assist you today?"

Waiting for him to sit, letting him sweat a bit, Harry finally said, "Good morning, I was just asking about seating in the Wizengamot. I wanted to know how the seats are filled. Please let me know the process and requirements."

"Well, you see, there is not a set format."

"Yes there is, Mr Whinzing. I understand that after Voldemort disappeared the first time, Cornelius Fudge took, shall we call them steps, to ensure the Wizengamot seats were, well, let's not use the words 'auctioned off'. I want to know what we are doing to fix it. There are several Death-Eaters and former Ministry officials including Delores Umbridge I want to receive an impartial trail. I have the ear of the _Prophet_ and the _Quibbler_. I would like to see movement toward restoring the integrity of the Wizengamot soon. That would be how you can assist me, Mr. Whinzing."

A sickly, but offended look crossed both of their faces. "Lord Potter, I don't know what you have heard, but this is not the way we conduct business here. I am sure we can come to some sort of arraignment to satisfy your concerns."

Harry stood up, "Where is the editor of the _Daily Prophet_ located? I see I will need to take an alternative route to fixing this."

"Uhm, no please, have a seat. Britanny, please get the current seating charts, _now_!"

After working through lunch, Harry had what he needed. The four seats due to his houses were vacated and an agreement to invite the other House Heads back to the Wizengamot was initiated.

Harry ended the meeting with this, "I expect to see either confirmation or rebuttal from each house we discussed before the first trials. I will bring you a list of who has proxy for my other three seats. Thank you for your time."

Harry then went down to the Improper Use of Muggle Artifacts office. He saw Mr. Weasly sitting there happily reading his manual on electricity. "Hello, Arthur, do you have a minute?"

"Harry, come in. What brings you here, you remember Perkins."

"Hello, Mr. Perkins. Arthur, I need a favor."

"Anything, what do you need?"

"Well, Mr. Perkins, can I ask you not to spread this around?," he received a nod and turned to listen instead of listening in on the conversation. "I am worried about some of the members on the Wizengamot, I just forced their hand to clean it up. I need to you be a proxy for House Peverell, in my name. No one has legally held the seat for about 200 years. They have filled it with fluff votes depending on who paid the most. I reclaimed the seat a few minutes ago. I am going to ask Andromeda Tonks to fill my House Black seat by proxy."

Arthur Weasley would have fallen over if he hadn't been seated. Perkins stood and did a little dance. "My boy, how many seats are going to be affected? And you will call me Perkins or Seamus after that meteor strike."

"About half, Perkins. The letters will go out today or tomorrow. I wrote a letter to Kingsley, Minister Shacklebolt and had that old fraud Whinzing add a note at the bottom with his signature. I dropped it with Percy just before I came down here."

"Happy days, fellas. I have been waiting for this for almost 20 years. If you do nothing else in your life time, getting rid of old Moldy and stirring this hornet's nest are enough to get you on a frog card."

"The frog card already happened, and for Ron and Hermione also, Arthur," said smiling, pulling the three card from his pocket.

Arthur Weasley guffawed, "Harry, does Molly know?"

"Ha, no. Ron and George know, as so does Hermione. I figured Ron would come back to the burrow last night and tell you. I guess he and George celebrated last night."

"Okay, I'll let Ron show her. Molly will lose her mind."

Harry arrived at the Tonks' house a few minutes after he left the Ministry. After gathering his thoughts, he knocked on the door.

"Harry, I am so glad you finally dropped by. I have wanted you to get to know Teddy. I assume this the reason for the visit."

"Absolutely, but there are a couple of other issues I want to discuss."

"Well, come in, please."

As the tea arrived, Harry had Teddy in his arms. They were seated when Harry pulled out his papers.

"So what is all of this?"

"Mrs. Tonks, okay Andromeda, I am still getting used to calling people by their first names. As you know, I was Sirius' heir. As such I am also, well, Lord Black." He waited for her to acknowledge this, and then continued, "So with that comes the House Black vault at Gringotts, some properties and other stuff.

"I want to make Teddy the heir of House Black and you his regent. I will take care of everything until he is of age though. He is actually the last Black aside from the Malfoys, whom I wouldn't give a glass of dirty water if they were thirsty."

Shocked, but happy Andromeda Tonks teared up, "Thank you, Harry. This takes a load of worry off of my plate. I am honored to be back in the House of Black. There is something else though, isn't there?"

"You are too observant. I am forcing the hand of the crooks that control the Wizengamot; I am making them vacate the auctioned seats. I made Kingsley Shacklebolt aware of my actions this afternoon. I want you to take the Black House seat in the Wizengamot using my proxy."

"Oh my boy, you don't do half measures. First Voldemort, now this. I would be honored, but are you sure about this? I married a muggle, there will be resistance."

"I have several trump cards. I have been informed I am considered a Goblin friend, they know I won't do anything to dishonor myself or the Goblins. I have, found, that several seats were auctioned. I don't know how many or who, but I sandbagged two of the people who were paid in order to fill them. Those things coupled with Kingsley likes me, I got rid of Voldemort. Besides, I am now on a Chocolate Frog. I think between all of that I can get some changes in place before they start the trials of the Death-Eaters and certain others that collaborated, to include Delores Umbridge."

"Well, if for no other reason than to be on the panel that tries that sow, I would sit in the visitor gallery and go to Azkaban for holding a picket sign. This seems much more satisfying."


	9. Chapter 9 - Courts of Opinion

**I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff.**

 **Chapter 9 - Courts of Opinion**

When Harry returned the following week, Gawain Robards, Head Auror, had mixed feeling about his newest trainee, Harry Potter. The kid was skilled and had the makings of a great Auror. His wand work was pretty good for someone with only six years at Hogwarts and a year as the most wanted villain in Britain. He outshone four of the last five Auror applicants, after their training was completed.

His potions work was fair, but he had potential. His knowledge base of magical theory and Dark Arts was solid. Robards figured this was his association with Hermione Grainger. Even the OWL and NEWT examiners were talking about that young lady. He was also confident, mature, polite and aware of his surroundings. He understood the muggle world well.

However, what had him shaking his head was the meeting with the Minister of Magic and the Head of the Wizengamot. What was that young man thinking?

The Minister's word still hung in the air, "Mr. Whinzing, it sounds like the briefing I gave you two months ago. Why did a fresh out of school, 18 year old need to repeat your in-brief almost verbatim? I can tell you right now, I have not seen Harry since May. If it is obvious to Harry Potter don't you think it is obvious to the remainder of our magical community? I would suggest you contact the members who resigned first, they did that for a reason."

Robards had returned to his office and sat considering how he would handle this situation. He remembered an old Chinese proverb that was considered both a blessing and a curse, "May you live in interesting times," he just laughed at the irony of it, not having understood the damn thing when he read it.

Auror Trainee Potter walked into the office as he was sitting down for his first cup of tea. "Harry, can you come in here for a minute?"

Harry figured he knew what this was about and was prepared to defend his actions or accept the ramifications. Harry sat down and said nothing.

The boy has composure, I'll give him that. Robards decided to see how long he would have to wait for Harry to break, it didn't happen. Harry had been tutored in silence by Severus Snape and Delores Umbridge, he knew how to wait for an ass chewing.

Robards smiled, "You caused quite a commotion last week. Didn't you think you should talk to me first? I assume you decided it was easier to ask forgiveness than to ask for permission."

"No Sir," he showed the scars on his hand, "I felt that the best way to not tell lies was to not allow them to begin with, this is from a friend of many on the current Wizengamot, Delores Umbridge. She tortured me and half of Hogwarts. Then she was responsible for the death of the muggle Grandfather of my godson and tried to jail my best friend because her parents are muggles. I want her to receive an impartial trial, not a kangaroo court where she walks after paying off people. I want the same for Cornelius Fudge that allowed it to happen and for the Death-Eaters who have a lot of friends on the Wizengamot.

"I want the work of this office to be satisfaction based, not frustration centric. In short, I want your efforts to mean something and I want this job to help people."

This was not the response he had expected. Many of his staff of Aurors were in shock when the rumors reached them. Most were inclined to agree with the changes though. Too many well placed, no so upstanding citizen's arrested were released when they came to trail over the past ten years.

The next four weeks of Auror training were some of the most interesting and challenging of his life. Harry challenged the instructors and peers as much as they did him. What Harry most appreciated though was being part of a common cause.

The six years at Hogwarts were filled with innuendo, alienation and accusations. Weekly if not daily threats to him and his friends' well-being were so common as to be the norm. Here even senior Aurors treated him with a modicum of respect, even the ones who were annoyed that they allowed someone without NEWTs to join the Aurors.

Harry was learning new techniques for cast spells, ones he already knew were being used in ways he had never envisioned. New spells were added to his arsenal and potions were actually interesting without Snape targeting him or Slughorn trying to bring him into his little club of merry contacts. He was actually enjoying using magic without the constant fear of derision and imminent death.

Most importantly, they began working on the mysterious detection spells. He had seen Dumbledore do this in the cave while looking for the horcrux. Bill had performed this earlier in the summer at Grimmauld Place. He still only knew one spell, but was looking forward to the task.

Harry was still working on his primary and secondary studies, but wasn't feeling the pressure of failure at every turn.

The one dark cloud was his summons to appear at the upcoming trails the first two weeks of October. The seating on the Wizengamot was coming along and he had received several owls supporting his tactics and their resulting changes. Of course, he had also received multiple threats. Those were handed over to Ariana and Gawain Robards for further investigation. It did make life interesting.

The first trials scheduled for October were the Malfoys. He was a witness for the prosecution for Lucius and Draco. Surprisingly though, he was wanted for the defense in Narcissa's and Draco's trials. This one had him flustered.

The second week would be easier to stomach. Umbridge and Fudge were to face the music, finally. If those ended quickly, he was to also testify against the Lestrange brothers.

He continued to check properties on the weekends and continued to send owls to Ginny and Hermione. He ate dinner at the Weasley's on Sunday and met with Ron as often as time allowed. He was proud of Ron who had stepped up at the shop. George had made enough money to start paying shares of the profits back to Harry. Harry had quietly purchased the building housing George's business. Harry was ensuring they would not be evicted, you take care of family.

As the date of the first trial approached, Robards pulled Harry into his office. "Okay Harry, usually time as a witness is paid because it is someone you would have arrested. These next few weeks are a bit different. I worked it out for you to be on the clock, as the muggles say. I want you to take notes and give me an assessment of what you learn. Listen to the defense lawyers, watch how they twist their questions. Watch the different panels and witnesses. See what you think is wrong and right with the process. Your observations will be reviewed in your 90 day assessment. Ariana is finishing up your 30 day assessment and we will review that this afternoon.

"We won't see you for a couple of weeks until after the trials are finished , stay safe and constant vigilance."

Harry spent the afternoon reviewing his progress of the past month. He knew where he needed to improve and was happy with the majority of his assessment. It was nice being treated like an adult.

Lucius Malfoy's trial began on Monday and consisted of four hours sitting in the hallway waiting to be called into testify.

The prosecutor, a senior Auror, went through the previous year's events. Harry had learned the muggles call it Queen's Counsel. Thankfully he did not bring up Tom Riddle's Diary, rehashing that near death experience which included information on the Horcrux wasn't really high on Harry's list of fun things to do.

The defense tried very hard to make Harry out to be a mental patient. The Daily _Prophet_ stories about his hearing voices and having attacks and fits in classrooms were high on the list of nasty accusations. Harry remained calm and used some of the techniques the Aurors discussed with him during breaks in training. To say Lucius did not enjoy it was an understatement. Lucius was found guilty and sentenced to life in Azkaban.

The next day Harry was back in the hallway awaiting Draco's trial. This would be the hard one. Years of animosity between the two of them colored his opinion dramatically. At last he heard, "Harry Potter," being called from the Court Room's massive door. He stood, collected his thoughts and entered the same as yesterday.

Prosecution, went through the past year only, evidently being unaware of the curses and poisons Draco had attempted to use at Hogwarts: Was Draco a known Death-Eater; did he try to kill you at Hogwarts; were there any instances of threats; did Draco Malfoy cause Death-Eaters to enter the school by means of a vanishing cabinet from Borgun and Burkes? There was some mention of their antagonistic relationship, but only to point it didn't need to be put on display by the defense as a reason for his testifying.

Finally, the defense took over the questions, "Mr. Potter.."

"Lord Potter, if it pleases the court. We did cover this yesterday, Sir."

"Fine, Lord Potter, at any time during this past year did Draco _save_ your life?"

"Yes Sir, once."

"Please explain to the Wizengamot, what happened. Remember you are under oath."

"Myself and several companions were captured by snatchers, those working for Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort. We were dragged to Malfoy manner where Bellatrix Lestrange and several other Death-Eaters tried to confirm our identities using Draco. I am sure he recognized me, but refused to actually say who I was, only that he wasn't sure."

"Why would you say, did this happen, if you were to hazard a guess?"

"If I was to guess, it was a combination of fear of Voldemort and reluctance to have another death on his hands."

"Another death, but Draco has not killed anyone. I am sure you are aware of this, Lord Potter."

"If he hadn't let the Death-Eaters into Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore would not have been killed. Saying this though, I will admit he could not kill the Professor himself. I am sure he couldn't. I know for a fact that the threats against his family pushed him to betray us to the Death-Eaters."

"Would you then say, he wasn't fully responsible for his actions?"

"No, he knew what he was doing and knew it was wrong, but he isn't a murderer. I dislike Draco, and have since I met him seven years ago. However, I don't believe he is a killer."

"Thank you, you may step down."

Again, Harry took a seat in the section reserved for Aurors, again. The defense didn't like this unstated link to authority, but there was nothing he could do. Harry took notes and mentally prepared himself for another similar day tomorrow. Draco received only six months in Azkaban, but at least it wasn't life. Being only 16 when you receive your death mark made a difference.

Much the same occurred, except the questions related to the incidents in the forest rather than Hogwarts. To Harry's surprise Narcissa was not found guilty.

The following week was the one he was looking forward to the most, Delores Umbridge, former Under Secretary for the Ministry of Magic. Harry ensured he sat down at his home and wrote notes on everything that old frog-face had ever done.

This trial, Harry hoped, would be satisfying.

When it came to his turn for testimony, Harry walked in as unemotionally as possible. Robards had told him that displays of moral outrage worked against the prosecution. He would do his dead-level best to get this woman thrown under the prison.

"Lord Potter, in your own words, describe your personal interactions with Madam Umbridge."

At one point the defense counsel, who thought these accusations were too outrageous to be facts asked if Harry understood the difference between the truth and telling lies. Harry simply held up the back of his scarred hand and said, "Yes, Professor Umbridge made sure I knew the difference." Clearly appalled, the defense shut his mouth.

Morale outrage works both directions, the members of the Wizengamot were so infuriated by the end of his testimony, several members wanted the dementors kiss right there in the courtroom. The ones with children at Hogwarts had to be kept from the floor by the Auror guards. Requests for leniency due to her service in the Ministry fell on deaf ears.

Andromeda Tonks was holding the Black House proxy. The fierce look on her face when she voted guilty gave Harry the knowledge at least one person he knew had the satisfaction of seeing the guilty punished and just a bit of closure. There were only two votes to acquit and a life sentence at Azkaban. Several pushed for a Dementor's kiss or the veil. She barely escaped with a life sentence.

The former Minister of Magic was Friday's adventure. As Fudge was walked through the hallway towards the door he tried to greet Harry like an old friend. Harry wasn't having any of that and just smiled like a predator at him as he taken into the courtroom.

Harry testified about his full court trial for under-aged magic when he defended himself and Dudley from the Dementor attack instigated by Umbridge. He went on to cover the implied permission for the torcher of students at Hogwarts and his opinions about the year of overt, blind denial about the return of Voldemort. Fudge had many friends in the wizarding world though. He ended up with only 2 years, much to the chagrin of Harry and few members of the Wizengamot who lost family during that first year.

The ten days of trial were mentally taxing. The only bright spot was that Harry at least could not sit in the Wizengamot as House Potter while he was a witness. He only had to listen to the testimony of those who came after him. Regardless, Harry spent the weekend at Grimmauld Place except for the family dinner at the Weasleys. He reviewed his notes prior to the trials of Rastaban and Rudolfo Lestrange. He did send an owl to Madam Longbottom to ensure she knew about the trials, but other than that Harry slept.

Monday of the third week finally came, and Harry took his seat as usual in the hallways. Rastaban Lastrange was wheeled into the court, evidently the overcharged _Stupefy_ from Harry's wand was something the healers were still trying to work through. Harry was surprised about this, _Was that spell contaminated by some residual curse affecting his magic?_ Harry remembered George's ear injury and that it could not be repaired because it was a curse. Harry hoped his magic wasn't contaminated. _I don't want to be a dark wizard ill they break my wand? Will they bind my magic?_

The escorting healer came back out into the hallway to wait for the results to either escort Rastaban to Azkaban or back to St. Mungo's.

"Healer, what happened? Why is he still, ehh, crippled?"

"We have a theory, but that's it, Lord Potter. Yes, I recognize you. I understand it was your spell that stunned that horrible man."

"Yeah, it was mine. He wasn't cursed, was he?"

"Normally, we don't release information on patients, but I reviewed your test results and what happened to them are part of your medical files now. Were you using a Stun Charm or Shield Charm?

"I was thinking about a shield, but knew with the Lestranges they don't mind using the killing curse. I was with the Weasley's and refused to let them lose another family member to these, these, wastes of oxygen. So I decided to use a Stun spell, why?"

"Interesting, it seems, to our best guess you cast both simultaneously. Somehow your Stun Charm carried a Shield Charm as part of the spell. This caused not only your Stun spell to hit them, but their own spells, presumably a curse, to rebound. So, how do we know this? Their wands were check for their last spells as part of the Auror investigation, as was your wand. Both cast curse spells, the damage to both were a combination of their curse and your Stun charm.

"Lord Potter, I must encourage you to not feel bad. They are very proficient at curses. Either you or one of the Weasleys would have been severely injured or killed had your spell not had this effect."

Harry relaxed immediately up hearing this. He was confused, but no longer worried about still being cursed. "Has this ever happened before?"

"No," shaking his head, "this is the first time we have ever seen this. Maybe some magical scholar or historian might know different, but we have no other explanation. I hope this puts you mind at ease."

"Yeah, it does a bit. Thanks"

An hour later, Harry testified to his experiences related to Rastaban Lestrange's attack and headed to the visitors' gallery. On his way up he noticed two familiar faces.

"Hey Neville, Madam Longbottom, okay Augusta. Glad you could make it," Harry whispered.

"Harry, what happened to him? He's been at St. Mungo's for weeks. You said you only hit him with one Stun spell."

"Their curse spells rebounded; it seems karma took a hand in their punishment." Harry felt that was as far as the explanation would go until he could figure out a better explanation. Maybe Hermione would be able research it, always back to that failsafe.

Sitting through both trials was interesting, but boring. Harry's mind kept wandering to the spell effect his Stun spells had on the Lestranges.

The results of both trials, which included information from the past twenty years earned both the veil. It seemed the Ministry was finally moving in the right direction.

The next two weeks of training included the review of his notes and report from the court hearings and more detection spell lessons. Harry assumed November would touch on the remainder of the training areas prior to his decision on the primary and secondary selections.

As the end of the month drew near, Harry started preparing for two import events: the first Hogsmeade weekend and Ginny's first Quidditch match as team Captain.

Harry talked with Ron about the two upcoming, highly anticipated events. They would go together for Hogsmeade, but Ron could only finagle a couple of hours to attend the Quidditch match. George was annoyed about losing Ron for the day prior to Halloween, but grudgingly agreed only if he would survey the current facilities and talk with Zonkos in Hogsmeade about either provided some merchandize on a consignment basis or selling the premises to George outright so he could open a branch in Hogsmeade.

Harry sent owls to Ginny twice a week when possible. This time he included a letter to Professor McGonagall asking for permission to visit on the Quidditch weekend. Harry didn't know how to change into an Animagus and sneak into the pitch like Sirius. He would need to resign himself to figuring this out. Maybe he could discuss it with Professor McGonagall. He added a note that he would also like a private conversation with her on a 'personal matter'.

Harry received the owl back from Professor McGonagall. Harry seriously doubted he could ever think of her as Minerva even if she considered telling him to do so. She would meet him at the Three Broom Sticks on Hogsmeade Saturday. The following weekend was her first Quidditch match as Head Mistress and felt an obligation to concentrate on that, plus discussing a personal matter in the arena would be problematic.

She wondered why he wanted to visit personally that weekend and agreed to meet him early, before the students were released when he would meet 'Miss Weasley and Miss Grainger'.

The two friends arrived a couple of hours before the students were released. He informed Ron he had to meet with someone while Ron was talking with the folks at Zonko's. Harry headed to the Three Broom Sticks, ordered a Butterbeer and had a seat. A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall entered, saw him, ordered her drink and took a seat at his table.

"Hello Harry, it's good to see you again. You look like you are enjoying the Auror training, the harried look of the past few years seems to have resolved itself for the most part," she noted with a slight grin. "Now what is this personal matter?"

"I wanted to talk to you, and get your views on becoming an animagus, Professor"

Not really surprised, she answered "I really think you get into enough mischief without the help, but since you are no longer one of my students I see no reason to give you the basics.

"First, you need to determine what creature to which you have an affinity. By that I mean, to what animal or creature are you most a kin. You need to do this through meditation. I have researched that with enough magical core you can assume almost anything, there are two known instances where the witch or wizard each had more than one animagus. What is the reason for your inquiry, before we go any further?"

"Professor, I have been a target of dark wizards for my entire life, I don't see that going away soon. I was thinking that if I had alternatives, I might be able to keep those around me and myself safe, longer."

"Admirable reason and I really can't fault your theory. Have you considered what form you would take?"

"I have three, but not sure any of them make sense," Harry paused. "The first is a large cat like animal, maybe a lynx like Minister Shacklebolt's patronus or maybe even a badger. The second was something that flies, maybe an eagle or phoenix. That matches my love of flying. The third is rather disturbing, it's the Horntail I battle during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'm not sure about the magical creatures, but those are the ones that always pop up when I think about this."

"Well, you do have an imagination. I find it interesting that after you severed ties with the great, ruddy snake your other options are similar to the other three founder's totems. The phoenix and dragon are a bit of a stretch though. I will need to think about this, but will give my thoughts to you next weekend at the Quidditch match. I will either provide you with references you can use or tell you I don't think it is wise. If it were any other wizard I would not even consider it, but I think you have proven yourself trustworthy, Harry.

"Spend this week thinking about which creature you feel closest to and we'll speak next Saturday."

"Thanks Professor, you're the only one I trusted enough to ask. With Sirius gone, I didn't know anyone else to ask. Thank you. Can I get you anything else to drink?"

"No, Harry. I should get back before we open the gates. You take care of yourself, and congratulations on getting accepted to Auror training. Gawain has already asked if there are any others in year fifth through seventh year that might be qualified or interested in a job at the end of the year. You seem to have made a favorable impression. I am very proud of you."

With that she left for Hogwarts. Ron came finished his meeting and entered the _Three Broomsticks_ 30 minutes later and sat down. Madam Rosemerta came over with two Butterbeers, she said the drinks were on the house for saving both her life and her business in May.

After finishing their drinks, the two friends walked around Hogsmeade, purchasing trinkets for the ladies. After the ladies arrived they just wandered the village. It was a great afternoon, with the warm feeling of being together after several months. Harry told Ginny and Hermione he would be back for the match next Saturday, Ron promised to try.

The week before the next visit was training in sneaking and hiding, trying out _Disillusionment Charms_ , and starting on Patronus messages.

When Saturday arrived, Harry wasn't sure if he was more excited to visit with Ginny and his best friend or to talk to Professor McGonagall. He hugged Ginny, gave a well-planned, formulated and thorough kiss to the amusement of her team then wished her good luck. Harry then walked to the stands with Hermione and excused himself to talk to with Professor McGonagall before walking up.

"Harry, here is the list we discussed. Let me know if I can help further, this is very difficult. However, I am confident you can manage it with a little effort. Good luck."

Harry walked back to the stands and sat with the Gryffindors and spent the next fifteen minutes getting reacquainted with his friends, even shaking hands with some of the Slytherins that were less slimy that the others. This surprised nearly everyone in the stands and it was a major topic of discussion both during the game and for the remainder of the week.

Hermione looked at Harry questioningly, Harry just said. "Later." Hermione just nodded, she had come to trust Harry implicitly over the past few years. She smiled and pecked his cheek, "I'll hold you to that Harry."

For the first time in memory, the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was played mostly on mutual skill. There were still a few fouls by the Slytherin team, but the blatant rule breaking and attempts to hospitalize were missing. With both teams flying well the game was close. It was also one of the longest games in recent years.

Ginny and her counterpart flew like masters of the sky, it was beautiful. At the end of the third hour, with the score at 70-50, Ginny caught the snitch and Gryffindor won 220 – 50. Both teams actually shook hands without hexes and flexing muscles. It was one of the best days in Harry's memory. A clean match, a close, long game and Ginny caught the snitch.

After a tremendous hug and kiss at center field, Ginny and the team went back to the common room for a victory party. Harry walked back to Hogsmeade and apparated home. He slept well that night without the worries and concerns of the past week.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Christmas to Remember

**I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff. Thanks to several of you for giving me the confidence to attempt this effort. Same goes to a couple who unknowingly fine-tuned the concepts in my head.**

 **Chapter 10 – A Christmas to Remember**

Harry continued to think about his animagus form. He had two of the books on McGonagall's list. The other two he found in the Auror library. Signing out the books he took them home with him. Each evening he read until he fell asleep.

After three weeks of reading he was only slightly closer to his final form, but understood the theory. He knew the spell, counter-charm and laws related to an animagus. He accepted that a phoenix was beyond his skills, there were just too many problems and he felt guilty about offending Fawkes who had saved his life multiple times. The dragon was entirely out, the ones he had actually seen had terrified him to the point of panic. If he changed into one in his home, then panicked and couldn't change back; no, that was not an option.

But the lion, eagle, and dragon kept mixing themselves in his visions. He dreamed of all three mating or merging at random and woke every morning in a sweat. He also met and greeted all three while meditating.

Work was going well, but the images kept floating through his mind randomly.

Finally, Harry asked Ron to come over for dinner and a talk on Saturday in order to distract his mind. Harry and Ron talked for several hours about anything and everything, finally ending with what they wanted to get the girls for Christmas.

Finally Harry raised the subject. "Ron, I need to ask you for a favor. It is a big one, so don't agree without really, really considering it."

"Harry what is it mate? You aren't thinking about Ginny staying here over Christmas of something mental like that? It ain't gonna happen if that's it."

"No, nothing like that. I need your help with something big."

"Other than that, anything Harry."

"I want to try for an animagus. I have three or four images that keep going through my head, so I am not sure what it will be, I need to teach you a counter spell for if it goes wrong."

"Bloody hell, seriously? Do you think you can manage it? I hear it is seriously hard to do."

"I am confident I can do it, but if I botch it I need you to undo it."

"Yeah, right. How hard is this spell, is it like the animagus thing?"

"No, it is really similar to the Transformation stuff we did at Hogwarts in sixth year. But if I botch it, I can't change back. Will you help? You can't tell anyone until I register though."

"Yeah, alright. If you think I can manage it, I will give it a go."

Harry and Ron worked on the counter-spell for two hours until they thought they had it. Harry called the two house-elves and explained what about to happen and told them all wait at the top of the stairs. Harry set himself when Ron said he was ready and started to concentrate.

Still all three images were scrambling in his brain, merging, changing. Finally he thought, " _In for a penny, in for a pound_ ," and cast the spell, forcing himself to merge with the image.

Next think he heard was a shriek of fright and Ron charging up to the level with the house-elves. Harry opened his eyes and everything looked different. The dark room was filled with light and he felt strange. He tried to turn and looked up feeling completely off balance. He looked behind him and saw… wings. He tried to turn and destroyed a table and lamp. Frightened, he concentrated on his human form and then the feeling was gone. He sat down looking at the damage in the room and looked up at the landing. He saw complete and utter fear from all three faces.

"What, what happened?"

"Harry, you turned into a manticore, mate. Seriously, an effing manticore, Harry. What were you thinking?"

"Well that explains a lot," Harry said without expanding on the statement. "Brilliant!"

"No, it bloody well isn't. What were you thinking?"

"A lion, eagle and dragon kept floating through my head. I couldn't figure out why, they kept merging and changing. What type of tail was it?"

"Seriously mate, you think this is good? You looked like one of Hagrid's pets." Ron was having problems with this, but finally he said, "Like the Horntail, all spiky."

"Makes sense now. I just need to practice flying so I can use the form before I register."

"No you bloody well don't. Where is a bleedin' manticore supposed to practice being a bloody manticore?"

"The Burrow," Harry said in jest, laughing at Ron's terror filled eyes. "Seriously, we visited every wilderness area in Britain last year, I can find a place. Oh, come on down you three."

Ron came down slowly, the two house-elves followed. Once everyone was down, the little creatures bowed reverently. "Master Harry, youse is a powerful wizard. We is honored to serve Harry Potter."

Harry didn't know how to respond to that, so just must mumbled thanks.

"Tomorrow I am going to the mountains, will you come? I need someone to help me learn to fly."

"Yeah okay, but I don't like it."

Harry and Ron apparated to a remote area near the mountains outside of Hogwarts. They figured that if anyone saw a manticore, they would put it off to Hagrid's obsession with 'intrestin' creatures'. After Harry learned how to fly and practiced his other manticore skills it would be safe to let his boss know and register his animagus.

Harry had crashed before, on a broom. It was not the same as crashing with wings. Harry finally took a break and watched the birds for an hour, before trying again. On the third try after his rest, he finally managed to get airborne. Harry practiced the remainder of the day until he felt comfortable. Harry spent another hour shooting spikes into trees until he could hit the target the majority of the time.

Ron was far more comfortable with the situation now, knowing Harry wasn't going to eat him like Manticores were rumored to do. Like the texts from school said they did out of instinct. They apparated back home late that day, with Harry assuring Ron he would register in the morning when he went to work.

Harry entered the Ministry and knew something was happening. He took the lift to the DMLE and found everyone scrambling.

Ariana looked up and said, "Harry, grab a pack. All hands on deck for this one. You and I are doing perimeter security." Harry knew the packs inventory from memory: _two days rations, muggle money, lightweight dragon skin body armor, two healing potions, a muggle pen and parchment, muggle rope, muggle handcuffs, muggle bandages and a map of London._ The muggle equipment was there in case they captured any colluding muggles; they could be handed off to the muggle law enforcement with minimal questions.

Harry completely forgot his animagus and grabbed a backpack. He waited for Ariana to finish before considering any questions.

Ariana turned, "Mulciber was spotted just north of Cardiff. We're to apparate to a village called _Merthy Tydfil_ , just west of Merlin's Cave. We're to ease our way into town from the north end. We usually don't do this without planning, but Mulciber is one of the big fish. Do you think you're ready for this?"

"I think so, if neither of us are killed I assume this will go into my assessment as favorable," he said laughing?

Momentarily shocked, Ariana finally laughed and said, "Well, as long as I live, full marks."

The office left in pairs, Harry and Ariana side-along apparating to a set of woods on the norther edge of the village. "I came here on vacation with my folks years ago. It was the closest magical community near to Merlin's Cave. We walk down this road."

The two of them headed towards _Merthy Tydfil_ holding hands, acting like a young couple on an outing. Harry just hoped there were no photographers for Ginny to find out about this part through the _Daily Prophet_. Harry kept his eyes scanning the woods along the road until they came is sight of the town.

After entering the city, Ariana spotted a bench near the south end of Whitney Park which had a good view of the road and targeted pub. They walked over and sat down with Ariana looking over his shoulder towards the town. Harry watched north, he did **NOT** like having his back to the Death-Eaters.

Time creeped by, like the feeling he had along his spine. All of a sudden there was an explosion behind him and both of the Aurors jumped behind the large three next to the bench. Ariana kept watch on the pub, Harry kept watch on the road and woods north of them. Ariana grabbed his arm and started moving towards the pub.

An orange flash of light shot past them, then red. Ariana pulled Harry behind the tree just as a green flash destroyed the bench. At that point, Harry stopped worrying about the north end of town.

Turning to look, the two Aurors began to battle Mulciber and three of his companions. With two enemies a piece the battle was fast and loud. Harry saw legs hanging from the front of the pub, hoping it was death-eater, knowing it probably wasn't. The battle raged for several minutes until Ariana was hit by a cutting curse. She screamed and fell, blood covering her leg. At that point it was four-to-one.

Harry, anger surfaced as he saw Mulciber smile in victory, _Stupefy._ Two of these miserable, shabbily, dress killers were thrown 30 feet into the corner of the pub which basically disintegrated. The other two, stared open mouthed then started fighting harder. _Immoblulus_ , one more down. The last opponent cast yet another killing curse at the two Aurors, it barely missed. Harry was hit with a cutting curse and as he hit the ground and rolled he saw the last death-eater, pointing his wand at Ariana.

" _Avar_.."

' _To hell with this!,_ ' suddenly next to Ariana there was a manticore. The death-eater could not decide how best to panic, but terror filled his soul and he just stared. Harry took flight and pounced, tearing the throat out of the remaining opponent.

Just as quickly he changed back and ran to Ariana, _Think, think, Potter!_ He remember is potions book and the attack on Draco from his sixth year, _Think, what was that spell?_ It came to him and the healing spell for the curse, " _Vulnera Sanentur!"_ It didn't work as well as he hoped, but he kept doing it until the bleeding had mostly stopped. Harry assumed it only worked on the damage from Snape's curse.

After Ariana started to breathe normally, he went across the street and magically secured the three remaining, still living, death-eaters. Moving all four across the street near Ariana who had finally sat up, he moved everyone into the woods. He immediately started casting the protective spells, he was very familiar with, around them.

After he double checked Ariana and verified the death-eaters were secure, he moved to the door of the pub. Two Aurors were laying there, one dead. He cast _Rennervate_ on the unconscious Auror and moved the dead Auror to the woods with the others. The semi-conscious Auror stumbled along and took a seat next to Airiana.

"Are you two alright here? I need to find the others and get help." Harry tried not to look at the dead man, whose throat he had torn out.

Ariana mumble she was alright, the other Auror just nodded and continued to stare at the ravaged villain.

Harry cast a _disillionment_ charm on himself and made his way down the road until he came to Gawain. Dispelling the charm, he approached Robards. "Gawain, we need help up at the end of the road by the park."

"What's up Harry, we're waiting for Mulciber in the flat across the way."

"He's not there. He's is up in the park by the pub, unconscious. We need help," he repeated.

"Alright, let's go. You three with me, you two keep watch in case he's wrong."

The five made their way back to the park where the piles of bodies were hidden behind Harry's shields. Robards took a curious look at the dead man, confirmed the other three were secure and then checked on his two Aurors. He also cast a healing spell, but it had no effect.

"Must have been a curse. You three, take these prisoners back to the Ministry. After they're secure, no wait. Potter, can you take Ariana side-along to St. Mungo's?"

"I've never taken anyone side-along, but I'm sure I can manage."

"Okay, let's send a Patronus recalling the others, then you and I will go to St. Mungo's with these two. One of you return for the dead fellow, and dispel these wards. Then you and I, Harry, we're going to have a chat."

The two Aurors and two of the prisoners ended up in St. Mungo's overnight. Harry spent several hours filling out reports, stopping at the point where he changed into an animagus. Harry looked up and Gawain was standing behind him.

"Gawain, can we go into the training room?"

"Sure, is that where you are going to show me the spell that tore out Jennings throat? That's the name of the death-eater who died."

"Yeah, something like that."

Harry followed Robards to the training room, making sure the door was closed and locked. Robards raised his eyebrow, but said nothing.

Harry sat down, Robards sat with him. "I didn't want to kill Jennings, was it? Ariana was down, there were four of them firing killing curses. Two were still there, trying to kill us when it happened. I had secured one, but the other was getting ready to kill Ariana, I couldn't let it happen.

"I have been working on this for a couple of months. I finally figure it out yesterday. I was planning to let you know, but we were called to the stake out before I could do anything about it. Please don't cast any spells at me, I am still working through the… associated problems."

Robards curiosity was peaked and he watched as Harry walked to the middle of the room and changed. Robards gaped, wiped his eyes and fainted.

Harry changed back, walked over and thought, " _Could have been worse."_

After Harry woke Robards, he just sat there. Finally he asked, "Did anyone see this, other than Jennings?"

"Maybe a muggle or two saw it, if they were looking out the windows. None of us nor the Death-Eaters as far I can tell, except Jennings."

"Alright, let me think. You swear to me you only figured this out yesterday."

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"It's bloody brilliant. I need to think this through. Consider yourself having had reported this, for now. Go get your report, and come back here. I need to go see someone."

Harry went, retrieved his reports and returned. He took a seat and waited. A bit later, the door opened and in walked Robards with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Sir, I need to know how you want to handle this.. situation. Harry has recently developed a skill, it's rather impressive. Let me explain what happened. One of the death-eaters was, for lack of a better term, ravaged. It could have been a curse or transfiguration of another creature. Well, that is the general twist of my recommended report. Harry, show the Minister."

Kingsley handled the manticore much better than Robards, he laughed. "Why am I not surprised? You continue to amaze me Harry. Who else has seen this Harry?"

"Just my friend Ron Weasley, I asked him to be there to cast the counter-spell if something went wrong."

"Harry, finish your report as a cutting curse you learned while on the run last year. In the meantime keep this between us for now. Tell Ron to keep quite also. I need to consider this. Animagus in one thing, there are a few around, but a manticore… Thanks for an interesting morning, gentlemen," Kingsley walked back to his office laughing and mumbling to himself.

"Sir, can I try something before we finish my report?"

"What do you have in mind, Harry?"

"I want to attempt something I read about, I'm not sure it will work."

Harry closed his mind like using _Occulmency_ , and forced himself into the other image. Robards blinked staring at a badger. Harry returned to his human form, overjoyed and surprised.

"Can we register that form, and use it as the cause for Jennings?"

"I, uh, well, uh yeah, that'll work I guess. I am positive the regulations just require that we identify what form, not forms, the animagus become.

"Finish your report while I let the Minister know he has a soon to be registered animagus in the Auror office, a badger. Why me?"

Harry finished his report, and made his way over to the registration office. Harry was now a registered animagus badger. He went back to the office and sat at his desk, reviewing his report.

After a second time reviewing it for the adjusted truth, he laid the report on Ariana's desk for her approval and went to Diagon Alley to see Ron and George. They brothers were just closing for the night when Harry walked in the door.

Harry was fairly certain George had rung from Ron the reason he was in just a state. He wanted to ensure they understood the official story though, before rumors started or the story hit the press. After the store was locked, the two brothers drug Harry upstairs to their apartment. George was the first to bring up the subject. "Alright Harry, give. Is it true?"

Harry went to the windows and cast _Obscuro_ and M _uffliato_ at each window. Harry then started in with, "I need to have you guys keep this quiet, at least until it's in the _Prophet_. Yes, I am now a registered animagus, but there is a complication."

"Bloody right there is," said Ron.

"Let me explain before you decide how much of a problem. I have two forms."

"Go on with you, no one can do that," George snorted in derision.

"One is on record, the other is not. Only you two, the Head Auror and the Minister know the first. Everyone will know the second by tomorrow night. I need you to keep this quiet."

After Harry confirmed the secret, that Ron couldn't keep. He then changed into badger.

The Weasley brothers were floored. Harry told the two to only confirm the badger, and only after the story was public. After agreeing to this story, Harry went home to send some owls. Both Helena and Aristotle flew with the information to Hogwarts and the Weasleys. Hogwarts had three letters, one each for Hermione, Ginny and Professor McGonagall telling them about the badger form.

Ginny and Hermione were stunned at Harry's news. Professor McGonagall just gave her small tart smile and a knowing look at the girls. Luna was thrilled with the news once it came out, but it ran through the hall of Hogwarts like a _Fyrefiend_.

The two weeks until Christmas break was a torment neither dealt with very well. Finally the day came for the train to leave and both women bounced the stuffing out of their seats in anticipation in their compartment.

An entire crowd was waiting for the ladies when they arrived. Ginny leapt into Harry's arms with Harry trying to keep his balance. The ride home was filled with varying comments of "When did it happen?"; "Why were you on an Auror mission already?"; "What was the story about you crippling Death-Eaters with every spell?"

While Harry was tired of the questions by the time they arrived, everyone was ready to see the badger. Harry romped around the room jumping on furniture and chasing Crookshanks up the stairs which set George to howling with laughter and Hermione to just howling in general.

Christmas presents were piled as usual on Christmas. Everyone received some type of Wheeze from Ron and George, the exception was a locket for Hermione that smelled like flowers when it was opened. Ron knew he made the right choice when he said, "Now you always have flowers."

Hermione was stunned both at the statement and the gift. Ginny just smiled watching Hermione hug and kiss her brother.

Harry's presents for everyone were well thought out. He tried hard to find things all over London for each one. Bill and Fleur received matching silk dress cloaks. Molly Weasley received a crystal figurine which glowed softly in the dark. Arthur received an _Erector Set_ which operated using a crank motor to provide the electricity. Hermione received a very old book on magical creatures. Ron and George got matching dragon skin wand sheathes for their arms and a pair of joke cups from a muggle store which farted when they drank from them. George and Ron had to leave the room, both laughing so loudly and at their mother's shouts of indignant outrage.

The best was saved for Ginny. Harry had a long talk with Arthur over the past weeks; he had then smoothed things over with Molly. Ginny after seeing everyone else's was looking at Harry anticipating what was coming.

Harry handed Ginny a small box from which he drew a gold ring with two emeralds that matched Harry's eyes. "This is a promise ring, Ginny. It is so that you know I will be waiting for you when you're done with school. I promised your parents I wouldn't ask you to marry me until after you graduate and I am done with Auror training. I hope you like it."

Ginny put the ring on her finger and the look on her face captured Harry's heart like nothing else ever had. After a passionate kiss that made Molly and Arthur Weasley begin some not-so-subtle coughing noises they broke apart.

After breakfast, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny went for a walk to the field where they practiced Quidditch in years past. He took them into the woods to an open area. "Okay Ginny, this is the second surprise, but it is our secret, okay?"

"Sure Harry, are we going to snog here too?"

Ron couldn't even frown, knowing what was about to happen. He just stepped back to be able to see both Ginny and Hermione's reaction.

Harry just smiled and changed into a manticore. Laughing is not a natural sound for a manticore, and Ginny was startled twice. Both girls slowly walked up to the manticore and gently asked, "Harry?"

The manticore walked around them, nuzzling them. Finally Harry changed back and they spent the next hour talking. Hermione was worried about the reported evil nature of the manticore, but fascinated with the dual animagus and magical core issues. They walked back to the Burrow, the four of them now up to date and current. They were overjoyed with their ever increasing special relationship.


	11. Chapter 11 - Changes

**I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff. Thanks to several of you for giving me the confidence to attempt this effort. Same goes to a couple who unknowingly fine-tuned the concepts in my head.**

 **Chapter 11 – Changes**

Ron worked at Wheezes during the holidays, but Hermione still spent time with him, splitting her time between Ron and her parents. George was a little envious, but figured his brother deserved some good in his life.

Ginny and Hermione returned to school and things returned to normal at the shop. Angelina Johnson came in often and George always ate lunch with her at one of the local shops. Ron purchased a household chores spell book and started practicing. He decided the nasty look he received from Hermione when she visited was an indication things needed to change prior to her graduating.

Ron's _Creature Cap_ was doing well and he was pretty proud of it, truth be told. His meeting at Zonko's started to show some positive results. Once per week Ron took a large sack of jokes and other products to Hogsmeade and collected their share of the consignment. George was impressed that Ron had actually pulled it off with Zonko's, he had sent Ron as half test, half joke.

Things were going good for George except on the girlfriend front. Angelina was the closest thing he had to female companionship. They were growing closer and it helped fill part of the hole in his life. Ron's company was appreciated, but he didn't smell as nice. George also refused to snog him.

Angelina was coming up the steps when George had an idea. "Hey, Angie. How are things?"

"Going great, still haven't found a job yet. Closest thing is the reserve gig on the Wasps, but no pay."

"Would you like a job? Ron surprised me and actually got us a bit of consignment at Zonko's in Hogsmeade so I need some additional help here. Same pay as Verity and a free meal and evening of pleasure with yours truly on Friday night."

"Are you sure George, I could really use the money. I would have to drop the reserve position, but it's not like I get to play."

"Yeah, absolutely. As a signing bonus would you like to do something a bit off?"

"Whaaat…?"

"Ron said he and their crew went to a muggle thing called a movie. I thought you might like to go see what that's all about. Maybe eat in muggle London at one of their restaurants. We have to wear modern muggle clothes, I heard one of the customers call in casual dress. Ron and Verity can cover here Friday."

"That sounds like an adventure. I'll see you at then, what time do you want to leave?"

"Say about 3pm, here." Angelina smiled and skipped back out into Diagon Alley. George spent the rest of the afternoon whistling. It was turning out to be a good week after all.

Hermione, like usual, was studying all of the time. Between her Hogwarts classes, the extra bit with Hagrid for _Care of Magical Creatures_ , and her muggle studies she was in full learning mode.

Ginny was having enough problems with NEWT classes and Quidditch to worry about Hermione's study habits. She was kept nearly as busy, but didn't have the brain that Hermione did, of course not many could boast that level of mental prowess.

She did, however, try to spend time with the members of _Dumbledore's Army_ whenever possible. It was easiest with her Gryffindor class mates, except for Dean Thomas who thought he might still have a shot. Ginny was popular before she started dating Harry, now that he was not here she ran a constant gauntlet of boys requesting dates.

With the exception of Neville, boys from all the houses were trying to get her to snog. The most persistent one from Hufflepuff finally got the message when she _Bat-Bogey Hexed_ him.

Hermione was in her normal chair in the common room that evening, it was the first time Hermione had been by herself since the article about Harry's animagus had appeared in the _Daily Prophet_. Ginny plopped down next to her. "Hermione, do you have a minute?"

Hermione looked at her and put down her book, "Sure, what's the problem, Gin?"

"I'm just wondering how Harry figured out the animagus. I don't want to do it, I am just surprised. I don't remember Harry being any better at spells that the rest of us, he just has more nerve. What do you suppose changed?"

"Harry said his tests at St. Mungo have shown his magical core was different. I haven't had time to research it though. I think that last battle and possibly the horcrux affected him somehow. We really didn't get a chance to talk through things like we usually do. Plus rember he told that his retention of magical information jumped up considerably after the battle."

"I guess you guys got close last year, you understand him really well. I remember him mostly as reluctant to say anything."

"He didn't change while we were in hiding. But it was only us three; we had to talk to each other. There wasn't anyone else. Harry and I are best friends. We just understand each other like brother and sister. Kind of like Fred and George, but not so impressive."

Ginny chuckled, "That's scary, those two were frightening sometimes. Do you really think it had something to do with that last battle? There was a lot of magic blasting around that day."

"Maybe when we get back and can spend some quality time with Ron and Harry we can talk through it. I am pretty sure Harry hasn't really brought it up to Ron, I love him, but Ronald is dense sometimes. It took all three of us, really, to get through last year. We played off of each other trying to figure out all of the mess Dumbledore left Harry to figure out."

"Not Won-Won!," Gunny laughed? "Yeah he is a bit thick sometimes. Changing directions, how are your muggle studies, the real ones, coming along? "

"It's interesting comparing muggle math to Arithmancy, and comparing history for the same periods is confusing sometimes. The science matches in places but you really have to work to fit them together. I'm having a good time though. As long as I don't mix the two when I'm doing the A-levels it should be fine. I don't want to tell them Grindewald was the reason for World War II or that goblins run the financial systems by mistake. I had my dad talk to his university about me studying there already.

"I plan to do the muggle tests when we get back in June, then we'll see what happens. I have already finished the secondary school classes. I've started on the university levels now."

"I don't know how you and Ron got together Hermione. I'm glad for you both, but it amazes me sometimes."

After a pause, "When do you think we should start study groups for NEWTs? I remember you being more of a maniac for the OWL exams."

"Well, it is easier this year. I'm not having to push Ron and Harry to study, there is no creepy old, used-to-be dead dark wizard threatening us, it's a bit easier to study. I think we should start about six weeks prior though. I only have eight tests this time 'round, if you count C _are of Magical Creatures_."

Harry was working hard at learning as much as possible. He knew that what he learned would be used to protect his friends, their families and his godson. He took these classes much more seriously that anything ever given at Hogwarts.

January was filled with exposure to muggle culture and traditions. The protection details seemed the most interesting. Harry felt that something was missing from the classes though. He seemed to remember his Uncle Vernon being fascinated by the Queen and nobles. There was a complete brush over of this key aspect of muggle society. Add another thing he needed to discuss with Hermione, maybe her parents who were muggles would understand that better.

The muggle driving was fun though. The Ministry had a location with muggle cars where Aurors learned how to drive. The majority of this was to drive if the accompanying muggles were killed, but again, it seemed very basic. If driving the Prime Minister away from an ambush was anything like his experiences on a broom, this seemed to lack that level of terror and speed.

Muggle clothing was a joke. The fashion magazines and department store catalogs were 10-15 years old, if not older. The instructor looked like he had selected one piece of clothing from each section. Harry was sure he saw this fellow at the Quidditch World Cup dressed in a raincoat and a kilt.

Overall, Harry was very disappointed in his "exposure" to all things muggle during their training sessions.

After three weeks of intense disappointment, Harry headed back to the main office. He wrote his required After Action Report (his view of events) and went to see his training officer Ariana. He made sure to add his recommendations for each week's training.

After Ariana read his report she looked up. "Harry, are you sure you want to describe the muggle fashions instructor as an 'out-of-touch, archaic buffoon who needs to visit a muggle mall more than once per decade' and the driving instructor as 'better suited for a kiddy ride at an amusement park'?"

"The requirement, as I understand it, is for me to make an observation based on my opinion. There is no way I will go out in public dress like this idiot recommended. Also, if I am ever required to exfiltrate the Prime Minister of the muggles from any type of incident at 15 KPH, we might as well just let the Death-Eaters have us. I saw a special on my uncle's TV once that had a special school for evasive driving that his protective details have to attend.

"We really need to bring our training up to date if we are to do anything in muggle Britain outside of sending _Obliviators_ in force every time we're required to be seen in public."

"Well I think you will cause problems with this AAR, and it is my responsibility to tell you my thoughts. Do you mind if I ask Robards to look at this before we submit it?"

"No, I'll wait until you get back."

Ariana left for Robards office and came back a few minutes later looking like her dog died. "Come on Harry."

The two headed down the hall to Robards office, she knocked and they both entered. Robards signaled then to have a seat and sat looking at Harry.

"Okay, Harry, you want to explain this? I am curious why an 18 year old thinks he knows more than centuries of Aurors on how to train students."

"Fair enough," Harry started without an ounce of give, "have you ever been to muggle London as a tourist or regular person? Have you ever been there without being on a security detail? What do you look for; a muggle or one of us in robes that stands out? Do you look for someone that stands out or someone that fits in to the crowd? What do you think the opposition looks for; someone that looks like a wizard or someone that looks like a muggle?

"Just because you wear 'something muggle' doesn't mean you fit in. Barty Crouch looked like a banker, not a muggle security team member. He would not have fit in with the PM's security detail. I saw enough of them on muggle TV growing up to know that.

"As far as driving, great we know where the gas pedal and brake are, muggles have a thing called a clutch in their cars also. My uncle had one. They also have large vans called lorry's. What if we need to hit a warehouse?

"I know there is a much larger and broader section for muggle information, but if it is as out of date as the last two weeks, we may as well scrap it."

Robards was laughing by this point, Ariana was shocked but smiling. Robards just sat there for a minute before calling one of the Aurors Harry didn't know. "Jason, make a copy of this and give it to all of the Aurors, let them know this is from someone who grew up as a muggle, not a half-blood that only lived in the periphery."

He looked back at Harry and said, "Not that I fully endorse your assessment, but we haven't had anyone from a muggle family in 15 years and like I said no new Aurors in three. Sometimes the shock value of fresh ideas is enough to bring us into the last decade.

"Don't hold back on your AAR's. I won't promote or recommend changes to everything you submit, but new perspective is sometimes a catalyst."

"Harry's 90 day assessment is due tomorrow, do you want to read my notes today or after go over it with Harry tomorrow? I just wanted you to see this today, rather than be shocked tomorrow when you start on your portion."

"Why don't you complete your part today and go over it with Harry, if you're ready. I'll go over it in the morning and see you after before lunch."

They headed for the conference room for Harry's assessment. Ariana reviewed the initial assessment and then transitioned to the follow-up, 90 day section.

"Okay, Harry, the way this works is I summarize my assessment. You then read the full content and then you sign it, understand?" Harry nodded.

"To keep things simple we use the same grading system from Hogwarts. It was thought that having just received your OWL scores, this would be simplest. Since it's been a couple of years, I will review them for you. O - Outstanding, E - Exceeds Expectation, and A = Acceptable. Anything less than that, you are not considered as passing for your Probationary Auror status.

"There are four sections to my assessment. It is called map for short; _Magical Aptitude, Attitude, Adaptability_ and _Potential_. Each area will have your strengths and weaknesses." Harry said nothing, so Ariana continued.

"For _Magical Aptitude_ , I give you an O rating. You have shown great aptitude for spell work, potions and the depth of knowledge in all areas, becoming an animagus capped that off. You learn new spells like a sponge picks up water. Saving all of our lives in Wales didn't hurt. Any questions?" Harry shook his head no.

"Part two is _Attitude_. We need some work here. You made the decision, I'm not saying in error, but you made the decision to attack the Wizengamot. Even though it worked out for the best, that wasn't the best path to success. Also, the last report, Harry, it was very similar to the previous several AAR's. The previous ones were a bit more diplomatic. I understand your reasons, but bide your time. Eventually you will be in a position to effect those changes. Your rating here is A."

Ariana looked at Harry who nodded, shrugged and replied. "I get it, but you'll see what I mean when we have a deliberate mission, rather than an emergency deployment. I am slowly putting together a muggle wardrobe. It will fit in much better than the… costumes that were recommended in the class."

Ariana just chuckled, "Okay, third area, _Adaptability_. I rated this at E; you reacted well and changed tactics quickly. You're only going to get better. I think with a few more missions and some training you will be one of the best Aurors we've had in years. I want you to work on the alternate methods you will be taught and figure out how to integrate your, already considerable arsenal, into those lessons." Again Harry just nodded.

"Lastly, _Potential_ , I touched on this a bit in the previous areas. If you work on the attitude and integrate some of your training over the new few years I think you will be very successful. You receive a E here also. Do you have any questions? No, brilliant.

"Your Probationary Period evaluations will be a bit different format. They will have additional assessments for each of your training categories, _Muggle Prime Minister Security Details,_ etcetera.Added to those will be a more detailed assessment of your Primary and Secondary selections think of them as NEWTs and the other training we just finished would be your OWLs, important, but not as important."

"Makes sense and I concur, I understand what your leading towards. Thanks for your honesty. Do I sign now or after Robards covers this in the morning?"

"Sign now, he counter-signs it after he reviews it with you tomorrow."

Harry signed the form and went back to his cubicle. He took a minute to looks at his photos and clippings on the walls. "Well mom, dad, I did it. I got through school, finished off Voldemort and just got my first Auror assessment. Hope I'm doing right by you." He looked at the clipping of the Weasley's in Egypt and the copy he had made of the _Order of the Phoenix_.

Harry decided before he went home, he would go to a muggle mall and get some clothes. If he was going to make changes, he had to prove his point and set the example. Harry apparated to an alley he had used on several occasions and walked down the street towards _Westfield Stratford City_ to purchase some clothing.

Luckily he had recently learned the spell he had seen so many times to send his purchases home without carrying the lot around like a Himalayan Sherpa.

As Harry was headed towards the mall, he scanned the area for threats. It was so ingrained after the past year he doubted it would ever not be a habit. He would 110 years old using a cane and still be watching for movement behind bushes and seeing acromantulas in the gorse.

Harry noticed two men in the front of a van who were watching him intently. Harry checked for his wand and tried to be casual as he veered across to the other side of the street. Watching them from the corner of his eye, he knew they were up to something, it just didn't seem right.

Just as he finished crossing the street two black, official looking cars came around the corner from behind him. Harry decided to stop behind the _Land Rover_ he was approaching. Slowing, he turned to watch.

The door popped open on the van and three men jumped out, pointing something at the two cars. Seconds later they started firing something at the black car in the lead. Harry knew these were not wands and were something muggles used to kill each other. Dudley had called them machine guns when he was using his video games.

Harry knew this was probably a bad idea, but he dropped to the ground and looked under the SUV. Looking left and right for muggles, he shot several stunning spells hoping the muggles would think they were some type of explosion from the combatants.

One of the men turned and fired his directions, his shield charms did not work. Harry felt a sting in his left arm, but fired one more stunner at the man who shot him. After the last one was unconscious, the two in the front jumped out. By that time, the other two cars had screeched to a halt and men started returning fire. The other two men dropped.

Harry sat up and tried to heal his arm, but nothing he knew yet from training worked. He slid his wand into his arm holster, but kept it alert in case he needed to use it again. He stayed down hoping the other men would not find him and he could just apparate to St Mungo's.

Harry was groaning in pain and one of the men from the two cars heard him, one came from each end of the car holding weapons and yelled, "Freeze, don't move mate."

They rolled him over, but only found an beautifully carved stick, some muggle money, some odd looking coins, a funny badge with an A on it and a fuzzy little bag hug around Harry's neck. Harry was cuffed, led to the rear car and sat on the ground in the street behind the second car.

Feeling rather put out, he just sat there trying to figure out how to use the _Adaptability_ section of his evaluation to get out of this mess. He knew these muggles were some kind of law enforcement; he just had to be patient, for now.

A distinguished older man came around the bonnet and looked at Harry. "What's the story with this young chap?"

"Sir, we found him behind a _Mercedes_ SUV on the far side of the way hiding from the shooting. He's been hit in the arm. Maddie, put a quick bandage on him until we can assess." The female 'agent nodded and opened a first aid bag.

"Fine, take him back with us. We'll clear it up at the center."

Harry didn't like the sound of that, but there wasn't much he could do for the moment, especially without his wand. " _Well Harry, this should reflect well on your assessment tomorrow."_


	12. Chapter 12 - MI5 meets the Aurors

**I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff.**

 **Chapter 12 - MI5 meets the Aurors**

Harry sat patiently.

Finally, they loaded up Harry in a car and the shooters into a van. The whole lot was convoyed to a building Harry didn't know. They exited the vehicle and led Harry, still in cuffs, to a small room where they cuffed him to a table and left after checking his bandage.

A few moments later, a man that was a few years older than him entered. He had a folder, opened it and started silently reading something. Harry suppressed a grin, he had seen this in the Auror interrogation room at the Ministry. _Keep things a mystery, Harry. What they don't know, they worry about. Even if it is a recipe for Aunt Maude's treacle tart, they don't need to know that._ All he could do was thank Savage for that little insight.

"Now, who are you?"

Harry just looked at him, considering his response. "Agent -, I am a witness. I was headed to the mall when those men started shooting. They saw me walk across the street behind the auto and started shooting at me. I am obviously not part of their group or they wouldn't have shot me."

The agent looked up at him. Based on his response something was odd here. This _young_ man was obviously not part of the ambush, but there was something odd here.

The agent took out his identity card and badge and showed Harry. _Oh shit, this isn't good._

"Okay, let's try again. My name is Agent McGonagall. Is my sir name familiar to you?"

A startled look on Harry's face gave away the answer so he knew there was no reason to lie, "Yes, I know someone with that name."

"Thought so, just a minute." The agent left Harry confused, but a bit surer of the situation. Agent McGonagall returned a minute later and plugged a phone into the wall. He set it on the desk. "Can you call someone to verify your, um, status?"

Harry decided, in for a penny, in for a pound. He dialed the Auror number, some answered, "Auror Bellamy."

"Auror Bellamy, this is Harry Potter. I am at an MI5 facility of some type, I am being questioned about an attack on someone official. Could you help me, please?"

After a moment of silence, during which Harry's entire career flashed before his eyes, Harry waited for a response. "Harry Potter, seriously? Is this one of the stupid trainee pranks?"

"No Sir, here, talk to Agent McGonagall." Harry handed over the phone.

"Agent McGonagall speaking, Jimmy is that you?"

Harry could only hear half of the conversation, but did hear enough to know he wasn't going from whatever prison the muggles used straight to Azkaban.

"Right, we'll wait for your arrival. I give him his kit back while we wait. By mate"

Agent McGonagall unchained Harry, much to his relief, and returned several minutes later with a plastic bag marked as evidence which he handed to Harry. Harry emptied the bag, put his various items back where they belonged and sat back down. Harry still hadn't said anything besides thanks.

Harry was brought a cup of tea while he waited for someone to show up and either fire him or at least tell him what was going on with MI5 and the ambush.

An hour later his question was answered in the form of the elderly man from the ambush, Gawain Robards and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry was glad he was sitting when the door opened, but popped up immediately.

"Sir, Minister, … what… um, good to see you Sir. Am I in trouble?"

"Harry, I said it before you don't do things half way," Kingsley laughed in his deep calming manner.

"Harry, this is Sir John Jones, Head of MI5. You are far from in trouble. In fact sit down and tell us what really happened."

All five men sat, including Agent McGonagall to Harry's surprise. Harry stayed quiet for a minute. "Sir, the Statute of Secrecy…"

"You are cleared Harry, tell us what happened." It was not a request.

Harry related what happened to the four men sitting across from him. No one seemed surprised, which confused Harry. Finally he finished and waited.

Gawain interrupted the silence, "Your instincts are good, what tipped you off about that crew in the van?"

Harry hesitated, "It just seemed out of place, the van I mean. Why are these guys sitting in a van on a deserted street with no apartments? Maybe the way they watched me cross the street, it just seemed they were looking for a fight. I don't know, it just seemed off for some reason. That's why I crossed the street before I got to them, with all the Death-Eaters still on the loose.."

"Minister, if you have any more recommendations for Probationary Aurors, _please,_ give me their names," Gawain said. Harry finally felt a semblance of calm.

Director Jones spoke up, "Mr. Potter, Harry, these men you helped apprehend are part of a domestic terrorist group. They are very violent and very organized. Our offices thank you for stepping up and helping. You gentlemen have your own health facilities if I remember correctly, let's see about getting this young man cleaned up and home."

"Right John, I appreciate the help."

"Kingsley, as many times as we've worked together I think getting Harry out of here without a lot of press is the best solution. Do you still know the way to the roof?"

"If you haven't moved it, I know how you types like to keep us mortals in confusion as to your true intentions."

"Same place, a little to the left though. Thanks to all of you, especially you Harry. Your intervention saved all of us considerable trouble."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome Sir. I wasn't sure if I was authorized, I'm glad now I decided to interfere with their plans. By the way, was anyone else hurt?"

"Just the miscreants that you stunned; they're quite banged up. I think they should be some time recovering, Kingsley, your people may need to take a look also. As I remember, spell damage was looked after by those folks at Saint somethings. We'll hold them here until you can get one of your medicals to look them over. Well, I need to go figure out how to explain this to the press and keep your people out of it." He shook hands with everyone and left the little room in which they had spent what seemed like years, but had only been a few hours.

"Oh Harry, say hello to my Aunt Minerva next time you see her, I'll send a note out through my Da in the next few days and let her know what happened. By the way, I'm a squib so this was something that I know a bit about mate."

Harry just smiled and agreed. He should see her on the next Hogsmeade weekend anyway. He would also send an owl in the next couple of days letting her know what happened. Well, he would send two owls so Ginny didn't skin him alive for not letting her know first.

The three went to the roof where Gawain and Harry apparated to St. Mungo's and Kingsley would apparate either home or to the Ministry.

A Harry and his boss walked into the front area and headed to the section where _routine_ Auror accidents and injuries were addressed. Harry's gunshot wound was treated and the bullet placed in a small tray which was left on the table next to him. His records were called up and reviewed with dirty looks at him reminiscent of Poppy Pomphrey at Hogwarts. Harry just hung his head and chuckled at their dirty look.

After adding yet another injury to his chart, he was directed to remain overnight since it was muggle inflicted wound. The healer tsk'ed her way off the ward, Gawain remained sitting there looking at Harry.

"Harry, you did well tonight. Sir John is pretty important to our office. We pass information back and forth routinely between us and muggle law enforcement. We usually don't cover this until the second year. It might cause problems with certain pure-bloods and we make sure we weed those types out before they discover it or figure it out on their own.

"You made a good impression so be prepared to have a more active role now that they know you. Most of our crew has never met any of their agents. It keeps us from being recognized so readily. We limit the number of Aurors that know our muggle counterparts.

"If you're up to it, swing by mid-morning, and we'll finish up the assessment and we can talk more on this."

"Right Sir, I'll be there. I'm fine now, but I suspect they will be miffed if I sneak out of here tonight. The healer at Hogwarts was much the same."

Robards left and Harry finally dozed off after putting the bullet in his moleskin pouch that he carried out of habit.

Harry woke early, checked out and went to the _Leaky Cauldron_ for breakfast. The waitress looked familiar as she approached. Harry must have looked puzzled until she spoke, "Hi'ya Harry, it's me Hannah. Hannah Abbott from Hogwarts, I work here now. My Uncle Tom owns the _Leaky_."

Harry and Hannah caught up a bit on the events since they last saw each other. Harry ordered a bite to eat and when he finished headed over to _Wheezes_. The shop was closed, but he could hear movement inside so he knocked. Ron opened after he saw who it was and Harry went in to chat with the two brothers for a few minutes. George was laughing and saying, "Brilliant!" every few sentences as Harry discussed last night's adventure. Ron was his normal half-panicked self and moaning about being glad of his career choice. Harry talked to them about any items they had or could make that could help with his Auror duties, this time in earnest.

After catching up, Harry still had time before he needed to go to work so he went back to Grimmauld Place and changed clothes. Harry suffered the chastisement of Kreacher and Winky about his being injured. He figured there were still two hours, so he sent the owls to Hogwarts and before apparating to the Ministry.

Harry went up, briefed his Training Auror, who just put her head on her desk and shook it in frustration. "Harry, seriously! Can you please just be a normal Trainee, Probationary type. This job is hard enough without trying to keep up with your adventures. Let's go see Gawain."

"Come on in you two, I assume Harry has briefed you about his escapades last night."

Between his chuckling and Ariana's groans, Harry was very self-conscious.

Robards covered nearly the same thing as Ariana for his assessment and he discussed the previous night. He added his comments about last night and added it as an addendum after he finished.

"Alright Harry, any questions or concerns? No…. fine. Subject to counter signature from the Minister's office, you are now a Probationary Auror. Hand me your badge." Harry pulled it out and gave it to Robards who tapped it with his wand and then handed it back.

Harry looked at the badge and the T was now a P. He smiled and shook Robards hand. Harry was doing it; he was making his way in the world. Two life or death situations in his 90 day training period notwithstanding, he was making it.

"We haven't gotten to do this very often in the past decade, only four times that I can remember." Robards pulled a bottle from a cabinet behind his desk and filled three glasses, "Cheers Harry, welcome aboard."

Robards let out a piercing whistle and the on-duty Aurors all came to the front of the office. A photographer came with them. They moved to the Atrium where a picture was taken and a quick interview was given. Harry looked at the reporter sternly and without a bit of sympathy or compassion said, "I remember the stories from when I was at Hogwarts, don't make the same mistakes. I am no longer in a position where I can't defend myself. Make no mistakes, any slander in the future will be met head on. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir, as far as I'm concerned that pattern of sensationalism won't come from my quill. I can assure you I will pass on your concerns. I know Mr. Doge. I prefer not to be on the other side of his litigation. As a reason of personal obligation, V-V-Voldemort and his lot killed several of my family and friends. I will do it for no other reason than you having finishing him off. I will do what I can to sure make we print only the facts."

Harry was a bit embarrassed at his own angry outburst, but he shook hands with the reporter. _Maybe I will get a fair shake out of this guy._

Harry returned to Robards office where the three Aurors sat down to discuss the issue of Primary and Secondary focuses of his next couple of years. They discussed in detail each of the areas. Most confirmed Harry's understanding, but there were a few differences between the somewhat outdated manuals and reality.

Harry felt that his strengths would lie in _Arrests, Apprehension and Detention_ and the two agreed to that as his Primary. Both Ariana and Gawain wanted Harry to study for muggle security details, Harry agreed to consider it, he knew there would have to be some of that since he was already told to expect work in that area and MI5's knowledge of his name. Plus, if he did this training, he might be able to prevent his fellow Aurors from looking like cast outs from a costumed, looney bin or being targets during escorts.

For Secondary studies, Harry wanted _Defeating the Dark Arts_ and _Pre-Masters Magical Studies_ , he also wanted languages. His memories of Dumbledore speaking _Mermish_ and the reputation of Barty Crouch speaking _Gobbledegook_ still stood out in his memory. Add to that, Fleur who spoke French and Victor Krum who spoke Bulgarian, and both spoke English, added a level of importance to that skill.

Robards and Ariana thought this was a lot of information for Harry to retain, but agreed to give it a try. They both told him that in six months there would be an assessment to determine if he could keep up with the studies, to which Harry agreed. They all agreed _Administration_ was not Harry's strength and he would cover that and _Magical Community & World Studies_ anyway.

Harry was curious how languages were taught though. It was unlikely that there were instructors in every language. This would be especially true for the languages spoken by non-humans.

This training was explained as being taught via charmed books. It took one week per language, no more than six per year. These were broken down into five chapters: _Basic, Intermediate, Advanced, Diplomacy_ and _Technical_. The spells on the books committed the information to memory while you slept. These were limited to the language within the magical communities and rarely included muggle terms or knowledge. That would need to be gained from through either exposure or further study.

"Does learning the language require the wizard learning the language to be gone for a week or is it something you can read in the evening before you go to bed?," Harry asked out of curiosity.

"It normally takes a full day to read each book, some people read faster, but you need to concentrate. So it normally takes a day per volume. There have been a few people that were able to do it that quicker, but it gives you a headache like nothing you ever saw if you do. I tried to do it that way, fell asleep halfway through the second book and had a headache for a week. Never went back to it, the memory is still too fresh even after 15 years."

"Can I see one of the books?"

They walked to the training room where Robards picked up a book on French and handed it to Harry. Harry thumbed through the book and considered it.

"Can I take this set home for right now? It's only about 100 pages and I did twice that some nights at Hogwarts cramming for tests."

"It's your head, go on and try it Harry."

"Also is there a list of languages that are available or do I just need to go through and make one for what I'm interested in for another time?"

"We don't have a list, not too many do more than one or two languages, from the look on your face you want to do more. I'm done with you for the day. So make your list and we'll see you in the morning, headache or not." Shaking his head he walked off, knowing two things. One, Harry was going to have a headache for the foreseeable future and two he wouldn't put odds on him having that headache.

Harry made his list before he left. _Mermish_ and _Goobledegook, French, Bulgarian, Latin_. Ancient Runes was not there, evidently because it was a written language and not spoken. _Ancient Saxon_ was added to his list as it looked like the ruins Hermione had studied. There was a book on _Elven_ , but Harry assumed this was some other magical creature he didn't know about like a wood elf rather than a house-elf, he would ask Kreature and Winky when he got home. This list would take him at least a year, so he left off with that and went home.

The next day Harry woke with a headache. It wasn't the catastrophe Robards warned him about, but it was not pleasant. Even the potion that Kreature made him didn't help. It seems magical headaches are punishment not to be resolved with shortcuts. Also, Harry was told by Winky that house-elves do have a language, but it is not shared and not the same as those silly wood elves. He accepted his loses and headed to the Ministry.

The _Daily Prophet_ had a very nice, factual article about Harry. Harry was thankful he only rated page two for a change. He bought a few extras in case his friends missed the article.

Harry accepted the ribbing from Robards about the headache with a dull smile and went to Ariana's cubicle. The Primary would be their focus for the next two months starting Monday. The mornings for the next two months and two hours three times per week for the next year would be devoted to _Muggle Self-Defense_. This would also require an additional one hour per week if Harry wanted to learn how to use a muggle weapon like a knife or tonfa. This was necessary for several reasons, primarily it was if your wand broke. The second was security details for the Minister of Magic and the muggle Prime Minister. This also included learning to fire a muggle weapon. This portion was added after the fight with Voldemort since his Death-Eaters used muggle criminals in some of their plots.

Hand-to-hand or unarmed fighting was taught in a local muggle training facility by a Squib, it just made it easier. That would go on for the initial two months since most witches and wizards never fought like muggles and preferred to use wands. Muggle firearms were conducted with Agent Angus McGonagall at a range complex.

The afternoons of the first two months would be devoted to _Magical Self-Defense_. The mornings would be the hand-to-hand. The afternoons would be split between magical defense and muggle firearms, shooting but definitely not of the same type.

After that there would be two months for each of his Secondary subjects. _Stealth &Tracking_ and _Concealment & Disguise_, one month each in the morning with field training and evaluations and _Dark Legends & Theory_ would be for two months with the _Department of Mysteries._ _Pre-Masters Magical Studies_ were taught another location. The latter was 60 days of on-site training and he would not return to the Ministry until this was completed at that location.

The other areas were less intense and only consumed the morning of a month per area. These would take about six months to complete. Some Aurors were quicker through the classes, most needed to extend their time because of the difficulty level of the course material. _Magical Medicine_ was two weeks working at St. Mungo's on the various levels and wards.

All of this would consume the majority of his first year.

Since it was only Wednesday, Harry spent the remainder of the week reviewing investigations and reports to familiarize himself with various criminals and malcontents. Some he was familiar with, others were new. At some point on Thursday, Harry realized this was not the normal procedure for Probationary Aurors. He was pretty sure that most of the Aurors were still being taught to tie their shoes correctly at this point.

It was with a bit of pride he left the office that day in good spirits.


	13. Chapter 13 - Humility isnt Easy

**I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff.**

 **Chapter 13 - Humility isn't easy**

Harry had borrowed a map of muggle London before he left Friday night. He had also struggled through last week learning French. He finished the last book on Saturday.

Sunday morning, before heading over to the Weasleys' he scouted the area where the training facility was located for his _Muggle Self-Defense_ lesson on Monday. The last thing he wanted was to be late for an appointment with someone whom he knew was going to physically abuse him. His memories of Dudley's boxing lessons were not a distant memory.

Sunday dinner with the Weasleys was a struggle, since he still had the headache, but it was mitigated by Fleur's reaction as they chatted back and forth over the dinner table in French. Bill Weasley wasn't quite as happy as Fleur, mostly because she was pestering him to learn French for when her family visited.

The spell books were a secret of the Aurors office though, so Harry just told Bill he had been studying for several months because his de facto sister-in-law was French and the Aurors worked with other Ministries at times. This was all technically true, but Bill left with a sour face and a semi-motivated hand shake. Harry was just glad Ginny wasn't there to see the level of motivation Fleur showed with her good-bye kiss.

Monday morning Harry arrived early and entered the semi-dark building. It was eerily quiet. Harry's hand slid to his wand as he looked about the place. "Hello! Hello! Is there anyone here?"

"Whom do you seek?"

 _Who was this nutter?_ "I was sent here for lessons, I'm not really sure who I should ask for, my name is Harry."

The short woman just stood there looking at him. Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't happy. They stood there looking at each other for several minutes.

She finally smiled and walked towards him, "Well at least you're patient. They normally send me people that are convinced the world and muggles are their servant. My name's Harriet. I take it you're Harry Potter."

"Yeah, I guess this was some type of test, them sending me here like this. Nice to meet you Harriet."

"Same here, my mornings are free for the next month. It's just you and me. They do this because we will be learning some very intense stuff and magic pops out sometimes. It's better to keep these sessions private until you develop some skill with the fighting and improve your patience and metal discipline.

"After that we train with other students so that you can learn to fight multiple targets. That goes on for the rest of the year with three hour sessions for the remainder of the year and one hour sessions once per week in the evenings if you want weapons training. You can continue after the year is up, but that training is out of pocket and not covered by the ministry. Got all that?

"Okay now, do you have training clothes? Sweats or something you don't mind getting fouled up or ripped. If not I have that stuff for sale here."

Harry was a bit miffed at the lack of information, but should have thought about that himself without prompting. "No, I should have considered that, but no I don't have anything like that with me or at my home for that matter."

"Alright, let's kip to the back and get you some stuff. I know what you will need rather what you would have guessed."

Harry purchased two sweat suits, training shoes, socks and some sparing gloves. A thought popped into Harrys head, he might have needed the gloves sooner rather than later. This Saturday would be Valentines, the first with Ginny and he had only just remembered.

The first half hour, Harriet went through information he needed. She explained what and where things were located in the gym. She showed him the weight benches, sweat rooms and ice tubs, showers, lockers, treadmills for cardo and heavy bags for punching. Harry thought it looked like some type of torture chamber, but took in all of the information.

Harry did what she considered a 'light workout' which left him feeling something like a post-Dudley captivity session. Harry had never attempted to run a mile in his life, the most were several sprints three or more years ago. He had thrown two punches prior that morning, neither very effective. Lifting weights and ice baths and saunas were all new to him. Harriet stopped her torcher session about 11 and told Harry to 'steam-ice-shower'. She checked on Harry before he left, ensuring he was okay, letting him know he would be sore for the next two weeks. Harry groaned hoping there was a solution to that. He walked to back if the gym into a small sheltered garden where he apparated to the Ministry and ate in the cafeteria.

After he ate he felt better, he went to the training room to await his next torturer. He did some of the stretches Harriet taught him earlier which seemed to help. Harry noticed one of the NEWT examiners standing in the doorway watching.

"Hello, Professor Tofty, can I help you?"

"No, no dear boy. They hire me for this section of your training. I used to be an Auror when I was much younger. I do the NEWT exams, sometimes the OWLs also for a bit of extra money and to keep myself from getting bored. I see you did your muggle defense classes this morning."

"I was trying to stretch out a bit before you got here. I guess these aches are normal."

"They are," Professor Tofty smiled knowingly, "have a seat and we will begin with a discussion."

The next hour was spent talking about magical cores, its limitations and potential, how it took a hand healing a wizard or witch and what he could expect for the next month. _That explains a lot._ He also taught Harry a minor charm for the aching muscles. Harry received an outline of the course work, which included homework. Harry checked out a book, _Defending Against Dark Magic Attacks_ , which held about twenty spells and a section on avoiding the attacks using non-magical means with a chapter entitled, _Just Move._

After a week of exhaustion and aches, Harry was ready for a break on Saturday. He went to a muggle gift shop before heading to Hogsmeade. Harry remembered to send an owl this week, unlike the previous one where he had devoted himself to learning French. He met Ginny at the gate after a short wait and accepted the cat calls from the other students for the lingering kiss he received as a greeting.

Hermione joined them and the three headed to the _Three Broomsticks_ where Harry talked about some of the training, the incident with his fight at the mall and then proceeded to amaze everyone with his knowledge of French.

"I'm not sure how you did it Harry, I have a sinking feeling you figured out another way to cheat," said Hermione somewhat put out with this revelation of linguistic skill.

"Don't worry Hermione, I can only speak the language, not read it like you. Languages with different alphabets like Chinese or Saxon for _Ancient Ruins_ still have to be done the hard way in order to read it. There is a trick to it we're learning in training to picking up the spoken language alone. I guess it's cheating, but so is the spell you use to pack your trunk."

"I think it's brilliant, Harry," Ginny inserted her opinion. "I can see it being dead useful."

"Well, yeah, I see the need and as long as there are limitations, but still it really isn't right to use shortcuts when you're learning." Hermione was adamant that there was one way to learn, hard work.

"If it makes you feel better Hermione, I had had a horrible headache for almost ten days, so there really was an awful punishment for doing it. I picked up a language and I have some familiarity with it, but it was still an awful time." He did, however, avoid explaining that he was trying to cheat when he learned French and it was _that_ which caused the terrible headaches.

Both girls received a Valentines gift from Harry. Hermione had been his best friend for half of his life, so regardless of dirty looks from Ginny she still got something. Her jealousy was something they needed to talk about. It was not romantic though, Harry had seen a muggle book on the Ancient Saxon language that closely matched her _Ancient Ruins_ class book he had seen her studying at Hogwarts. "I thought you might like to compare differences, it just looked like something you would appreciate."

Ginny was much less miffed after she opened her gift, a small golden lock with his picture in it and some chocolate. Harry had planned for Valentine's he had just forgotten when it was. His intent was to avoid the proverbial dog house whenever possible.

After a couple of hours, Harry went back to Grimmauld Place to do some calisthenics. He devoted time to his new text book on defending himself and getting rest until Monday morning when it all started again.

As the weeks drew on, Harry gained a fitness level he hadn't known before. Running from Dudley and his gang was nothing like the running he was finally mastering here. The weight and combat training were getting easier as well. This wasn't the martial arts Harry had seen on neither Dudley's video games nor the movies that Uncle Vernon used to enjoy. This was fighting, brutal, bone breaking techniques that had a subtlety which was not lost on Harry with the execution of each move and punch.

The afternoon of the next three weeks were filled with wand work, research and homework. Professor Tofty was a good instructor that interspersed Harry's rolling and dodging with humorous stories of his time as an Auror.

The four weeks went quickly and he had to make the mental change the following week to firing muggle weapons.

Angus McGonagall spent the first afternoon discussing his training and talking about his family. It turned out he was a Squib from a mostly magical family. This was the way he stayed in touch with his roots, but still doing something he liked.

The training would include Gun Safety, handguns, shotguns, rifles (which Angus also called long guns) and automatic weapons. At the end of the four weeks, Harry would be authorized to carry a hand gun. Harry knew from experience the shield charms didn't block muggle rounds, so this just added a bit of incentive. Harry used the next few weeks to select a hand gun and become certified in its use. The British government frowned on these weapons, but certain exceptions were made for law enforcement.

The last week of his morning sessions Harry was taught basic knife techniques. It was mostly block and defensive maneuvers. It would take a lot more time to learn attacks, he was only shown a few moves that would help if push came to shove.

Harry decided on a light weight 9mm _Browning_ and a side pull _Tanto_ knife. Both fit on his belt nicely and weren't so big as to stand out. Harry received his carry permit and a government issued document of authorization to purchase the hand gun.

He visited a muggle shop to purchase a small pocket folio where would keep his various muggle permits for the _Browning_ , muggle Driver's Permit, Auror issued muggle law enforcement ID Card, and several hundred pounds in muggle money for emergencies.

On Monday, he started _Defeating the Dark Arts_. The two months training in _Stealth &Tracking_ and _Concealment & Disguise_ made him wish they had offered this training at Hogwarts. It would have saved the three friends many problems. If he had known even one tenth of this information, the near disastrous trip to Godric's Hollow would have went off much differently.

The first field trips for each class took place in entirely or mostly magical communities. As the month progressed, Wizards, Witches and Squibs were brought into the scenario. Each was paid five Galleons each time there was a confirmed sighting of Harry in his various disguises and concealments. As punishment for being detected Harry was required to spend one hour of free labor for whoever detected him using muggle tools and methods. He was required to do this on Saturday and Sunday, there would be no time off work for slacking at the tasks.

Harry had a lot of experience trying to be invisible both at Hogwarts and while on the run. He refused to use his dad's cloak for this training. He wanted to test his skills without it. This training was both exciting and terrifying. They tested him infiltrating areas and communities, stake outs and surveillance, at points during the event he had to purchase or lift items from various locations and sometimes just wander about the location acting like a local.

At the end of each of the one week periods, Harry was given a written test and had to write an AAR for the class. This was repeated each week.

Harry, it turned out was pretty adept at these classes. He ended up being the fourth highest evaluation score in the past century. Tonks' ratings were untouchable. The other two were legendary class Aurors whose exploits were still taught to Probationary Aurors.

His time in the _Department of Mysteries_ was the hardest training, at least emotionally. Harry finally found out what the strange smoky ring was called where he lost Sirius, it was called the _Veil_. This was where executions were carried out for the worst of the condemned. Its other abilities and secrets were brushed over with vague explanations. He was given training in minor curse breaking spells and methods. Explanations, though again vague, were covered for several different resources available with this office. They also discussed the link between the 'Dark Mark' and Voldemort's magical core level.

This went on for a month and he was released early. The _Untouchables_ felt Harry was just too curious to continue, they gave him a grade of A. He spent the remainder of his 'free time' doing more advanced muggle driving and fashions.

Harry took a few days to meet the returning train from Hogwarts. He was met by Ron and Molly Weasley and the Graingers waiting at the station. Hermione had evidently kept her parents informed on Harry's training, they even invited him over for dinner at some point in the summer.

Both Ginny and Hermione were happy to see everyone and the entire group went to the Burrow for a welcome home feast. They were joined later by Bill and Fleur who was finally showing her pregnancy. George was joined by Angelina much to Molly's delight.

Hermione discussed her NEWTs and the added test in _Care of Magical Creatures._ Hagrid was overjoyed with his fourth and fifth NEWT students ever, Luna and Hermine. The sixth was a girl from Hufflepuff that the others didn't know.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny agreed to meet up at Harry's for dinner on Saturday, but agreed to come early so they could all catch up. Harry wanted all of them to go to a muggle cinema about a mummy. Angus had told him it was a good movie.

Saturday came quickly and the four friends talked about everything from house-elves to Harry's muggle classes. Harry showed them his drivers permit, to which Ron replied, "Mental, the picture doesn't move. How do they know it's really you, mate?" Harry explained the use of his _Browning_ and knife to which Ginny was none too pleased, Hermione didn't want to touch them but wanted to know how the pistol worked and Ron was just curious about how he could get one. Well, he was curious until the two girls rounded on him and he changed his mind.

Ron told everyone about the shop and some new inventions, he gave Harry the list of potential Auror products. They hadn't seen each other for some time due to Harry's schedule.

Ginny regaled Harry and Ron about her last game and that Gwenog Jones from the _Hollyhead Harpies_ was scouting Hogwarts for any decent players. Ginny had been told to show up for open tryouts in the summer and there might be a place on the reserve team if she flew as well during the tryouts.

Hermione talked about her muggle classes and the A-Levels she would sit for in June and the _Care of_ _Magical Creatures_ NEWT that Proessor McGonagall had worked out for her.

Everyone had a great time. Kreacher and Winky prepared a great meal for the friends and the movie was a topic of critique by all four. Ron and Ginny had actually been to Egypt and knew the mummies didn't act like in the movie. They were not affected by how the muggles fought them.

Harry just laughed and enjoyed the company.

Harry escorted Ginny back to the Burrow and Ron escorted Hermione to her parent's home.

The following day, Harry began his next training sessions. Robards agree to let Harry train with Agent McGonagall on the more advanced driving methods during what would have been the next month's training. It was a two week, full day course.

Harry's two weeks of training at St. Mungo's went well. His questions and spell work went a long ways to bringing the Healers that were familiar with his medical records to a much more congenial level. Harry learned the actual spell for temporarily healing bones rather than the disaster from his Quidditch match and Gilderoy Effing Lockhart. He received an O from these classes and a much more thorough level of training than reflected on the syllabus.

The _Administration_ lessons were tedious, even if they were necessary. Harry realized he would need to do more work on the _Business and Economy_ classes if he wanted to understand his personal investments and for his Potter/Black fortunes to prosper. The same could be said for _Interrogations & Interviews._

There were several books on muggle psychology, investigations and investments in the London mall stores where he had purchased Arthur Weasleys' Christmas gifts.

Harry had continued with his weekly _Muggle Self-Defense_ and weapons class. Physically he was never in better form during his entire life.

Harry finished Auror training several months early. He received his Conditional status at the same time the girls received their NEWT results. Ginny had received five E and two O grades. Hermoine's was the exact opposite, five O's and two E's, with the exception of her extra E in _Care of Magical Creature._ Hermione had also received top grades in her A-levels which opened her way to taking muggle college classes.

Harry talked to Ariana and Robards about doing another language. He had returned the French and took the _Gobbledegook_ and _Ancient Saxon_. Harry knew he would need these languages. The _Gringotts_ goblins were his first target, he needed to find out things that he felt could only be done showing this level of respect. The second, Harry wasn't sure, he just felt there was a reason for needing to know this archaic language. Harry had trusted his instincts when everyone else questioned them, more times than not it was the correct thing to do.

Harry was approved for time off to do a language next week. He started on Saturday. Harry planned to do both in nine days since there wasn't a _Technical_ volume for _Ancient Saxon_. He would miss out on this week's defense class, but allowed for the trade-off. If he was too tired after the fifth _Gobbledegook_ volume, he couldn't attend the defense class. If it worked out he would power through with the second language.

Harry had asked that Ginny visit either early in the morning or late in the afternoon this week. He knew Molly would be annoyed about her only daughter visiting unescorted, but had really missed her. He made sure she gave him at least six hours every day to complete the module and still have time to rest before the next one. His books were kept upstairs in his room which Ginny was not allowed to enter for fear of Molly showing up for a surprise inspection and clothing check.

Harry assured Ginny he would be at her tryout the following Thursday, hoping that Ariana would agree to accompany him on a 'reconnaissance' to Hollyhead.


	14. Chapter 14 - Freond or Feond

**I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff. T**

 **Chapter 14 - Freond or Feond**

Harry was able to complete both languages with only a slight headache, not the pounding revenge of arrogance the French series delivered him. He still accomplished what he wanted quicker than he was told, so he was satisfied with that result.

Monday he returned to the office to find out what his schedule would be now that he was finished with the required training.

Ariana was reviewing a report and Robards was not in his office so Harry just went to his cubicle to look through the papers on this desk and in his distribution boxes. He was almost halfway through the pile when Ariana walked up and sat in the second chair.

"Harry, good morning; you have a good week with the language tomes?"

"Actually, I knocked out two last week," she looked at him in surprise, "I did Goblin and Saxon. I have a feeling they will be important sometime in the not so distant future. It gave me a headache, but not as badly as last time. How was your weekend?"

She still continued to look at Harry a bit oddly, but answered, "Good. I had a date this weekend. We went to the shore for a couple of days.

"By the way, next week we have night duty, you wouldn't have to pull shift but you finished training early so you get to start the fun stuff. Basically, we just react to stuff late at night and call in reinforcements when needed. You just learned how to do messaging _Patronus_ Charms so we'll practice it this week.

"I think Robards is considering an early evaluation for you also, but don't say anything yet. This week, aside from that possibility, we're going to look into some strange stuff happening down in Wales. I'm not sure if it's related to the Mulciber incident or something else entirely."

"A week in Cardiff sounds brilliant. If we have time on Thursday can we pop up to Hollyhead, my girlfriend has a shot at the _Harpies_ reserve team during their open tryouts."

Ariana gave a conditional approval to the side trip, based on what else was happening. Harry told her he knew the job came first so that wasn't a problem. Harry was also thinking with all of these happenings in Wales he should check out the _Welsh_ Syllabus tomes, maybe even _Gaelic_.

The two left after lunch and headed to Cardiff in order to nose about for anything out of the ordinary. Neither read nor understood the national paper which seemed to be filled with 80% consonants. Checking around, everyone could hear they were from London and were reluctant to tell them much. By Thursday, the only thing Harry had discovered was he liked something called Welsh Cawl which was a lamb stew of some type. He ordered it for every meal since discovering it and he liked the taste of unpronounceable ale called Cwrw Hâf, brewed by Tomos Watkin.

Between the language barrier, both spoken and written, and nothing of interest they could understand in pubs, they decided their efforts were a write off and headed to the Quidditch Stadium. Both entered the stadium together and took seats where they could watch the tryouts.

Ginny flew as both a Chaser and as Seeker. She flew nearly as well as the first team Chasers and out flew the Seeker four times out of ten. When the try out was finished Ariana and Harry were making their way to the pitch when Harry noticed a strange, chanting coming from the top seats of the stadium.

Harry looked up towards the disturbing sound and drew his wand. The sound was getting more and more intense. A glamour, a sort of aura, was starting to appear around three men at the top of the stadium.

As the chant came to a crescendo, Harry raised his wand. He understood the words as Old English, Saxon, but not the meaning behind them. As the central figure shouted, " _Ablawan_!" *death-blow* Harry started firing off spells.

Ariana jumped to the side just as a pulse of energy hit the stairs. Harry stood tall and yelled, "*You shall not kill nor injure these people*"

"*Move aside, this is not your business ' _Botm-Edst_ _aƥ_ _elian'_. We are here for your heart. Not even the ' _ierfeweard_ _be Myrddin'_ can save you in the end.*"

Harry started moving toward the three archaic men, firing spells. Nothing seemed to have a full effect, but the total number of spells Harry shot at the trio were wearing them down, finally they disappear in a flash.

Harry spun in case the trio moved farther towards the other spectators. The crowds were stampeding on the pitch towards an exit so he ran to Ariana and cast charms to heal her wounds and wake her. Once she started to come around, Harry helped her up and then headed to the pitch.

As he exited the seating, he saw a group of healers kneeling near two prone bodies. Harry had a bad feeling. As he drew near he could blood mixed with red hair, his heart stopped for a moment.

Harry rushed to help hoping it wasn't too late, a barely audible, "Ginny.", escaped his mouth.

Meanwhile Ariana, having recovered, headed to the position where the attack had originated, but very slowly. There was a chill in the air, a cold aftermath of evil. There were scraps of papers with ruins written on them scattered all around. All of it looked very old.

Ariana looked onto the pitch and saw Harry kneeling next to a group of healers. She continued to pick up the papers, having picked up all of them she could find she head down to the field. As she approached, she saw Harry helping with healing spells.

Healers decided the two were well enough to move to their magical hospital in Cardiff. Harry looked at Ariana pleadingly, and she nodded her understanding. "I'll go back to the office and ensure Gawain and Arthur know about the attack. I'll let Gawain know you need a day or so here. Meanwhile I have some papers that need to get into evidence and find a translator for these documents."

"If you can get a hold of my friend Hermione, she is great at ancient ruins. She can also keep her mouth shut. She will want the help because of Ginny. I'll write out my report before you get back.

"One other thing, my spells didn't work, I don't know if the word would be well or completely. Whatever or whoever those three are we have a problem. They spoke Saxon, both their spells and their threats were in _Ancient Saxon_."

"I'll pass it on to Gawain, he'll want to know this."

Both apparated, Ariana to the Ministry and Harry with the healers.

Harry had been waiting for well over two hours without any word. He had finished his report and put it into his backpack. When Arthur and Molly arrived they looked both confused and worried. Then they saw Harry. The faces were filled with mixed feelings.

"Harry, what happened?"

"We don't know yet, some strange wizards just appeared and started chanting in _Old English_. They fired several spell at Ariana and I. I didn't pay attention to the spells that went over my head and they hit Ginny and the other player. I need to talk with some folks in the office before I start speculating."

"Is she healed yet? Have you heard anything about her status?"

"Nothing, I wrote my report for Robards and Ariana while I waited, but I haven't heard anything from the healers." Another hour passed before the healers came to the waiting room.

"Which of the players are you here about?"

All three popped to their feet, "Ginny, our daughter, the red head. How is she?"

The healer looked questioningly at Harry, he responded, "She's also my girlfriend."

The healer looked at Arthur and Molly for permission to continue, they nodded so she continued, "She is awake, the spell damage took us time to work through. We're still not sure what the spell was, so both ladies are still not fully healed. We still have not heard from anyone who saw the attack, therefore we don't know where to go from here."

"Madam, uh, Healer, I'm Auror Potter. I saw the attack. I even tried defended the ones in the arena, but I haven't ever seen that type of spell. My supervisor should be here shortly, he might know what it was." Harry described the spell, but it didn't help.

Another hour passed before Robards, Ariana and Professor Tofty came into the waiting room. "How are they, Potter?"

"Sir, the spell affected both of them in some way the healers don't understand. Here is my report, but maybe if I describe the spell to you, you might be able to recognize it."

Robards nodded and then turned to the parents, "Arthur, Molly, we'll figure this out. That's why I brought Professor Tofty. We're going to sit somewhere and work through this. Let me find a private area so the four of us can talk while you wait on the healers and Ginny."

The healers led the four Aurors to a small room and left them. Harry cast _Muffliato_ which surprised the other three. "I don't know what happened or who these guys were, but I am assuming they can listen in without us knowing. My spells barely affected them."

Professor Tofty open with, "Young Mr. Potter has a good grasp of the situation. I looked over the papers Auror Beckwith brought back with her, very disturbing. Auror Potter, I assume you are wondering why it took us so long to get here, yes?"

Robards and Ariana had received a quick brief, but had asked for venerable Tofty to cover it again once they returned to see Harry. It might shed light on his observations and would save time.

"Some background is required first, I think. When I was young, years before Grindelwald, we were having problems with a, well, cult, some would call it. This group believed that the new forms of magic were disrespectful of our heritage.

"The group called themselves ' _So_ _ƥ_ _-Brimlad' or True-Path_. They believed that the _Founders_ had broken from the true path of magic by: a. changing the path of magic away from Druidism, b. teaching all magical children without a period of apprenticeship, c. limiting magic to being centered on wand magic and lastly d. discontinuing worship of their Gods."

"They called me something, ' _Botm-Edst_ _aƥ_ _elian'_ I think and told me, 'We are here for your heart. Not even the ' _ierfeweard_ _be Myrddin'_ can save you in the end'. Do you know what this meant? I took the _Saxon_ studies, but these words weren't included."

Professor Tofty looked at Robards for approval to continue, Gawain looked at the two young people then hung his head. "I had hoped we were done with this mess, go on. We'll brief the Minister after we finish."

"Potter, are you sure of those phrases?" asked Professor Tofty.

"Yes, Sir, I understand the language, but those phrases were not in the syllabus."

"We shouldn't speak of this here. I think we need to include the Head Mistress of Hogwarts, the Minister and the Head of the Department of Mysteries. There is one other, but I mustn't speak of that here." Professor stood as if he had the energy of someone half his age, but the anguish of someone twice as old. "Now! Move! We need to meet immediately. Robards, you gather Minerva, the head of the Mysteries and Kingsley, I will send word of where we will gather in a few hours." He left the room without another word leaving three in confusion.

Harry was annoyed and had a bad feeling about this response to his answer. Harry checked on Ginny, there was no change in her status. He said farewell to the Weasleys explaining the three Aurors were returning to the Ministry to do some research on the attackers. Robards sent a Patronus message with the image of a hawk to Hogwarts. The three then left quickly and returned to gather and meet with the Minister, the Head of the Department of Mysteries and Professor McGonagall and to await the mysterious 'one other' to whom Tofty mentioned.

The Minister cleared his office when he saw the look on Robards face. "What is it Gawain?"

"' _So_ _ƥ_ _-Brimlad',"_ was all Robards said.

"Blood hell, not again. Where is Tofty?"

"He's gone to get a, 'contact', from his last dealings with 'em. He said he would send word where they want to meet."

"Alright, everyone sit. This will have to take priority until the meeting. What does Harry have to do with this?"

"As to that part, Tofty left in a hurry after we spoke and hinted we shouldn't speak about it until we have the meeting with his contact."

Not knowing how long this would take, everyone went into the Minister's conference room to wait while he continued to work. At some point Professor McGonagall and an unnamed older gentleman from the Department of Mysteries entered. They gave them a quick update, but continued to wait.

Harry broached the subject that he wanted to do the _Welsh_ and G _aelic_ modules based on the lack of ability to gather information in Wales. Hints at Hogwarts being involvement led him to think _Gaelic_ would be needed since Hogwarts was located in Scotland.

Robards thought for a minute and told Harry his logic was reasonable, but it would takes a couple of months to learn both languages with the recommended breaks. Harry explained his technique and limited backlash and was given the go ahead to try it. He wanted several other Aurors to do one of the languages over the upcoming weeks so he told Harry to use the next ten days to do what he needed, but after the meeting with Professor Tofty and his contact.

After six hours of waiting, Professor Tofty returned and entered the conference room with the Minister. Locking the door and silencing the room, he sat in exhaustion. Out of respect for the old Auror, the five simply waited.

After looking at the group, he spoke. "What I am about to tell you goes no further, for now. I must have your oaths. I will brief Arthur since his daughter now ties into this situation. I will have your oaths, now."

Startled, the five swore by their magic that until told otherwise they wouldn't speak about what was discussed. Harry giving the exception of Hermione, whom he trusted with is life.

"First, Harry, it was wise to muffle the room at the hospital. I will get into that more later. Please allow me to finish this history lesson, before you ask questions that may be answered further on, agreed?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I was given, let's just call it permission, to give you certain information. Just prior to the First World War, we had several incidents across Britain that involved members of the _True-Path_. They are not like today's Death-Eaters who kill for fun. They kill to reestablish their way of life. They are not allies to Voldemort's followers, they see them as competition. I would not be surprised to find several of Voldemort's followers were even killed by the _True-Path._ Having said that, they are not our allies either, we are the same as Voldemort in their eyes. You see, we are using corrupted magic and teaching methods.

"I will now explain what I started earlier. I will then get to why I had to leave so suddenly.

"So… First we will discuss changing the path of magic away from Druidism. To their way of thinking, Druidism is the origin and therefore only valid form of magic. Their form of magic ties closely to the natural order. All creatures are to be respected, not worshiped or enslaved, but respected. Their origins are in opposition to Myrddin Emrys otherwise known as Merlin.

"Their second tenet is teaching all magical children without a period of an apprenticeship is tantamount to apocalypse. No one should be allowed to use magic without a master and those apprentices should be subject to a period of no less than ten years of instruction, preferably twenty. Also, only those considered Arch Mages, something like Dumbledore, are allowed to teach an apprentice.

"Third, is our limiting magic to be centered on only wand magic. Wands should only be used for minor magic. The more stronger and dramatic forms of magic should be done wandless and using spells, series of words that hold power and control the outcome of the spell itself.

"Finally and most significantly is our discontinued worship of their Gods. Our secular society is offensive and heretical.

"Now that you have a basic understanding of their major problems with anyone not part of the _True-Path_. Does everyone understand at least these basics? Yes? Okay we shall continue.

"At the age of twenty, a little more than a century ago, I was initiated into the opposition of the _True-Path._ They do not have a name and as a group they are fairly segregated except when they must come together to oppose groups like _True-Path._ Most of this information could be gathered with a bit of research, although the books you would need are very difficult to find. They may available in the library at Hogwarts or here in the Department of Mysteries. You would need to know what you are looking for and it would take some effort.

"Now we get to the bit that I left you to obtain. That is permission to allow more than the Minister of Magic alone have access to a Crown Secret. Don't worry Minister, I have discussed with the appropriate people. Yes, before you ask, those people. What that means is only the sitting Regent of the United Kingdom and its Commonwealths may designate who knows this information. As of tonight, you six are on a very, very short list and the Queen herself signed the document authorizing you to know this information."

There was a collective gasp mingled with a groan from Harry.

"To continue, certain of the opposition, 'the good guys,' have key roles within Britain. Some watch over and, during certain times and specific ceremonies, renew the power of the lay lines in Britain. Others sole duty is liaison with certain magical creatures. Yet others work to watch, let's just say 'bad guys'. There are more 'bad guys' than just _True-Path_.

"My initiation into these disciplines was two-fold. I am the liaison between this group, the Crown and the Minister of Magic within our world, and only the Minister of Magic. I assist the Crowned Monarch and her Royal Wizard." He paused to let this sink in, when it looked like everyone had recovered he continued.

"Yes, there remains a Royal Wizard. He continues to protect the Royal family using the same traditions of Merlin, though he is not nearly as powerful, he is very competent. His magic is not the same as ours and therefore does not fall within the governance of the Ministry. Not many know this, but our Minister answers to the Prime Minister of England and he answers to the Queen.

"I will now pause for questions before I get to the point that will affect us most directly."

Agent Robards and Professor McGonagall said in unison, "Wow!"

Ariana, just sat, stunned. Harry had a sinking feeling he was being chucked into the maelstrom of fate yet again. 

Professor Tofty decided to continue. "For these reasons each of you were added to the short list. The Minister knows the majority of this, so his inclusion is a matter of little significance to the problem we face.

"Gawain, you supervise every investigator in our world. You must review everything to manage information and anything that is related or potentially related to this subject is to be extracted, investigations modified and the information given to the Minister for his action. He alone within our world has the authority to either continue to act or stop the investigation.

"Ariana, your mother was not killed by Death-Eaters. She was killed defending one of the 'good guys'. You need to know this for several reasons. First, you and your family may be a target now. I will assist you in protecting them, but they cannot know why and you cannot tell them. I will also be helping to protect the Weasley family. I will talk more with Arthur Weasley and his family, though they will not know the reason either.

"Minerva, the reason for your inclusion should now be obvious, and that is the students at Hogwarts. Those students may be targets now that the _True-Path_ has openly attacked, in public. I will be working with you along with select 'good guys' to protect the school. We will look into ancient wards that still exist there which may no longer be active or need renewed. These are old magic's from the time of the Founders. We will visit you over the summer to work with you and select _few_ of your staff.

"Finally Harry we come to you; once again into the breach for you lad. As you have discerned, I am not a young man." Harry was getting a sick feeling he knew what was coming. "With the renewed fight, I must select my replacement. How do you feel about becoming a Druid?"


	15. Chapter 15 - Old Magics Renewed

**I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff.**

 **Chapter 15 - Old Magic's Renewed**

Silenced filled the conference room and all eyes moved between Professor Tofty and Harry Potter. Mixed feelings of pity for this young man who had suffered more than most for the past two decades and surprise at the selection of this unique person who sat there looking sick.

"Why on earth would you pick Harry, Norbert?", asked Professor McGonagall.

Considering his answer, Professor Tofty replied, "Who else would you recommend? My recommendation has only a slight bit to do with Voldemort. There are requirements here that must be considered. Harry's unique magical core matches mine, though much more dramatic in its intensity. His unique animagus ability and previous relationship with serpents," Harry's head popped up but before he could ask, "yes we know. His ability to, not so much learn, as absorb, languages and spells. The unique property of the resulting damage from his spells. Not to mention I am almost 135, just a tad past my prime, and cannot be running around the countryside chasing the _True-Path._

"There are several other reasons that I will discuss with Harry, but in private," Tofty said with a, _don't ask yet_ look.

"There are things that I will need to tutor Harry about, reading and writing the new languages he has only learned to speak. Also, there are some new ways to think or consider about how to use and cast magic.

"Professor, there's another reason though, correct? I have spent my entire life in a struggle with Tom Riddle and now you tell me I need to start over again. I hope there is a better reason than 'my magical core is unique'. "

"I would prefer to speak to you alone on this Harry."

"No, if I learned nothing else over the past seven years it's that certain people need to know. I will tell Hermione anyway, she is the smartest witch, strike that, person I know. I need her insights either way. These five will be needed either for help through the Ministry or at Hogwarts, they need to know. I have not decided I'll do it, yet, but I need more than just your opinion and insight."

Pausing briefly, Tofty said, "Very well, very mature also, let's start with _Botm-Edst_ _aƥ_ _elian_. It basically translates to ' _Restorer of the Founders' Intent_ '. It is a very, very old prophesy. This prophesy was made soon after the _Founders_ of Hogwarts disappeared, for lack of a better term. It was also the time we guess that Merlin disappeared. Yes, he was several centuries old by this time.

"The prophesy states basically that one will return to unite Merlin's Heir, _ierfeweard_ _be Myrddin_ and the _Founders_ original intention of unity within the magical world or _Botm-Edst_ _aƥ_ _elian_. This would end the separation of magical humans, integration of magical creatures and hopefully end the _True-Path_ and their xenophobia.

"You and I, Harry, will spend some time, at least several months, in seclusion teaching you this alternate method of using magic. Some of this will be with the Royal Wizard or his associates, who are much more adept than I at Druidic magic.

"Now for the shocker, that I hope is the catalyst to get you to agree.

"You and Tom Riddle were the last two remaining descendants of the three Peverell brothers."

A collective gasp went through the room, Harry just sat there. Ariana spoke first, "Do you actually mean the three brothers from the Beedle the Bard story?"

"The very same," replied Professor Tofty, "these three brothers were the last to know and fully practice both types of magic. Whether the story about the three Hallows is true I don't know, but their descendants have been tracked closely by the Royal Wizard over the centuries."

"I need you to stop and let me think about this Professor," said Harry. In his mind he needed to talk to Hermione. Could she teach him the ruins so that he knew he wasn't being misled like with Dumbledore? Second, could this be related to the issue with the house-elves war and enslavement? He also needed time to learn Welsh and Gaelic.

Finally Harry broke the silence, "I will need a month with someone I trust to learn Ruins, or at least the basics, so that I can trust the instructions I receive later. I only know, really know, one person I trust that much. Will everyone give me that time?"

"Based on what I am hearing, yes. I will need to know how to contact you and ensure you are alive and safe" said Robards, looking to Kingsley for approval.

"Yes, I'll authorize it"

"Kreacher!" !POP!

"Yes Master Harry."

"Kreacher, over the next month I will be at 'home'. I will send you to one of these six people so that they know I am safe. Everyone, this is Kreacher, my house-elf. He will bring word to you about my status on the languages and the how I stand on learning what we discussed. Satisfactory?"

"Yes, that'll work."

"Kreacher, I will be home tonight. Please find Miss Hermione and ask her to come to our home, I have something important to ask her."

"Yes Master Harry." !POP!

"Professor Tofty, I am going to get the modules for _Welsh_ and _Gaelic_ and learn those languages. Is there anything else in the Auror or Mysteries libraries I should read and learn? "

"This Hermione, is it the Hermione Grainger that received an O on the most recent NEWT exam?"

"Yes it is."

"If she is willing, she is most adept. I think that will be adequate. If there is a book on the written portion of the languages you wish to learn to speak I would suggest those. There are several books I will gather and send with your house-elf next time I see him. I will write out the list now so that you know they come from me.

"Also, there are two minor spells you should work out before our next meeting. They will, uh test, your ability and our confidence in your potential to help with our situation. It will also show you the potential of learning old magic."

"Agreed." Harry told Professor Tofty who reached into his pocket and handed Harry two pieces of parchment written in Ancient Saxon. "Kreacher will check with you tomorrow, I suggest this room and the Headmistress Office at Hogwarts for exchanges of information. Somewhere around 8 am before they fill with meetings. I will have Kreacher pop into both places and wait for 5 minutes if the room is empty then go to the next meeting. We will pass information both ways in this manner. I won't give you my location yet for security reasons of my own. If there is nothing else, I'm leaving to get the modules and try and meet with Hermione."

"No, I think that's all Auror Potter," said Minister Shacklebolt.

Harry left the room at that point. After the door closed, Kingsley said laughing, "I think this may be the first time in our history that a Probationary Auror has taken charge of a meeting."

"He is a very unusual young man," replied Tofty.

"He's been unusual for most of his life. I think he just finally decided to stop blindly following directions that are thrown at him. He has dealt with more than most adults ever care to bother thinking about. I need to head back to Hogwarts and determine if we have anything to help the situation in our references," said Professor McGonagall.

After she left, Kingsley asked, "Norbert, do you think this is necessary. I know your contacts in that world are rather reclusive. This seems out of character. I hate the idea of Harry needing to go through this 'save the world' stuff once, little lone twice."

"From my understanding, they have been anticipating a combination of his animagus and this attack for some time. They knew early on who Harry was, but were reluctant to act until the issue with Voldemort was resolved and these two events surfaced. My guidance to act came from Geoffrey himself in the presence of the Queen. I cannot begin my portion though until Potter agrees to the apprenticeship. There are tests that he must pass to be initiated and I can only begin to discuss those after he agrees."

Harry arrived at home exhausted. He plopped onto the couch and went over everything from the past 24 hours. What was he to do? He needed to talk to Hermione. An hour or so had passed when Kreacher popped back to the main room of the house with Hermione.

She took one look at Harry and knew something was terribly wrong.

"What's wrong Harry, you look a mess?"

"Have a seat, Kreacher, Winky, you need to hear this also." Harry then covered the meeting from the past few hours. All Hermione could do was shake her head. The two house-elves looked on with a combination of sympathy and understanding.

After a several hours of passing on this information, Harry waited for a response.

"What do you need from me Harry?"

"Will you be willing to stay here for a month and teach me Ancient Ruins, I need to learn how to read them? I don't trust people I don't know to teach me something that might get me killed if I learn wrong. I need you to do this without Ginny and Ron knowing why."

"I understand, but think that will be a problem. I hate lying to them, but with the restrictions I don't see any other way. Are you sure we can't tell them?"

"No, there is too much at stake and I won't have them involved unless absolutely necessary. Also, I haven't made the decision to take the initiation into this group.

"I need to see how fast I can learn the ruins first before I even think about joining."

Hermione left to gather her things from her parents' house and would return in the morning with her books and clothes.

Harry went to visit the Weasley's to check on Ginny, but they were evidently still in Cardiff. After a quick check on their home he left a note for Arthur asking him to come see him and returned to Grimmauld Place.

Harry decided to wait until morning to start studying any topics. He wanted to work out a schedule with Hermione before digging into something he would need to put off until later. He walked through the house checking the rooms. The two house-elves had done wonders. Every room was clean and bright. The walls were scrubbed and windows finally let in light.

The next morning Harry awoke to the smell of breakfast. He dressed and went down stairs. Hermione arrived just before he started down the stairs. Harry showed her to her room where she left her bags. They discussed the best way for her to teach and the best way for him to learn. Hermione described what they wanted to do using an expression her father taught her from his time in the Army. She called it filling a blivet, which was defined as stuffing a five pound bag with ten pounds of excrement.

Harry laughed at the apt description of what he needed to accomplish.

Harry described the tomes he had used to learn French which he now wanted to use for _Welsh_ and _Gaelic_. They both decided to study basic ruins using the Beedle the Bard stories in the morning and languages in the afternoon for the first ten days.

Day six started with a visit from Arthur and Ginny Weasley, neither seemed happy. Harry had received an owl that Professor Tofty had talked to them and Molly the extra precautions that would be needed. They also discussed Hermione teaching Harry _Ancient Ruins_ though not the living arrangementsthat seemed to now be bothering Ginny. Harry skipped _Gaelic_ this morning in lieu of talking with the Weasleys. They did not discuss why this was necessary.

The Weasleys left a bit more assured, but still uncomfortable with Hermione staying there. Harry reminded the both of them that Hermione and he had shared a shelter for months without any illicit activities. He also let them both know that the jealousy was not something he was willing to deal with, either it stopped or he would take steps.

Harry picked up where he left off the previous day with learning ruins.

By day twenty, Harry had an understanding of _Gaelic_ and a better grasp of the ruins he needed to learn. At that point Harry finally pulled out the two pieces of parchment that Professor Tofty handed him weeks earlier, both were written in Saxon.

One was a spell for speaking with animals and one for speaking to plants. Harry just laughed at the thought of realizing Hagrid and Professor Sprout would be beside ecstatic to learn these spells.

Harry started to dissect these spells amidst his other learning. At the end of the month Harry knew the time had come to make his decision. He had discussed this with Hermione over the past month while keeping in touch with the others in his select group.

He sent an owl in the morning to set up a time to meet Professor Tofty at the Ministry. Tofty's response was to meet at a neutral location the following afternoon, where they would apparate to another site for his 'test'. Harry returned to studying the two spells and the classes with Hermione continued. They stumbled up the stairs and fell into one bed, exhausted.

The next morning Harry and Hermione woke a bit uncomfortably in the same bed. Both headed to separate bathrooms, showered and went to breakfast. Harry had packed a knapsack with a change of clothes, food, water and a second _Spellman's Syllabary_ they had purchased in Diagon Alley. Hermione said she would stay at Grimmauld Place until he either returned or sent word on what he needed.

Harry apparated to the location identified by Professor Tofty. Once there, Professor Tofty explained that he would need to blindfold Harry and take him to the second location. He gave an oath to Harry that he would be returned safely if he failed the test. Harry agreed and after binding his eyes they apparated.

The hood was removed and Harry looked around. He saw four, what he assumed were Druids, men of varying ages. They were not introduced by name, only rank. The eldest began without showing any signs of interest or concern.

"Greetings _Restorer_ , we are please you have consented to come. For now, we will be known to you only by status. I am the _Arch-Priest of the Isles_ , you will address me as Arch-Priest. These three are high priests, you will address them and their peers as Priest or Priestess as the situation dictates with your various teachers, should you pass the initial tests and _Rights of Acceptance_.

"Your sponsor, Acolyte Norbert will remain with you until that time. Has he spoken to you of what will be required?"

"My understanding, Arch-Priest, is that your group will test me on the two spells I received a month ago, if that is satisfactory, there will further assessments and an initiation of some type into the secrets of your order."

"Succinct and well stated," responded the Arch-Priest. "Now some questions, other than teaching you how to read the ancient language, did Miss Grainger assist you in any fashion translating the spell and has she read the parchment?"

"No to both questions, Arch-Priest. I did however, tell her that the parchments were spells."

He acknowledge the fine difference, "Has anyone taught you how to use this type of magic, using spells instead of a wand, prior to today?"

"No again, Arch-Priest, though Miss Grainger and I discussed that the inflection of words may affect the ability of the caster or intent and result of the spell. Also that those pronunciations have probably changed over the centuries. It is the same with wand magic."

"Keen insight and correct. Have you tried the spell?"

"No Arch-Priest, I felt that would be imprudent. I have no clue what affect they would have on either the target of the spell nor on myself. I have had some experience using a spell without knowing its results or actions. I learned my lesson the first time."

"Wisdom is often learned through the use of bad judgement. It is good you learn from your mistakes.

"Step to the cage and remove the appropriate spell. We wish to gauge your ability to cast the spell and adjust your casting. They are both simple spells and will cause no harm to the target, in this case a hare."

Harry walked forward and looked at the hare. He looked again at the circle of priests, reassuring himself of their intent. He centered his mind like the first time he sought his animagus. He stroked the animal to comfort it.

Harry had memorized the short spells. He went through each word while touching the animal. He tried to reach out with his mind to the hare and reassure the scared creature he would not harm it.

Slowly, Harry began the spell. At one point he knew somehow that he had mispronounced a word. He cleared his mind again and started over. The third time he heard a strange voice, "*Human, are you well?*"

He opened his eyes wide in surprise, "*I am well forest creature, thank you. Are you and your family all healthy and warm this season?*"

"*We are, though I wish to return and continue their care when we are finished.*"

"*I shall ask those of us that may allow for that to occur. I am glad that this did no harm to thee.*"

Harry cleared his mind, stood and turned. "Was this what you needed to confirm?"

They didn't answer; instead they pointed to a very old fir tree and told Harry to cast his next spell.

Harry walked to the trunk of the massive tree and repeated his mental preparation. It took four times to get the right pronunciation this time.

"*Greeting young one, you have done well.*"

"*I thank you, eldest.*"

"*Long has it been since one of your kind has spoken with the forest. I wish you good fortune with what is now required. My brethren and our children shall lend our energy as we can.*"

Harry bowed to the tree, thinking this was appropriate for some reason.

He turned around to look at the ring of priests. Professor, Acolyte Tofty, was bowing to him and smiling.

The other three nodded, told them to wait there and walked to the other side of the glen.

Harry stood next to Professor Tofty and waited. Somehow he understood he was to remain silent while the woodland priests discussed what had occurred.

After several minutes the four returned. "You have passed the first test. We listened to your conversations with the hare and the _Eldest_. You have done well. You may release the hare while we prepare for your second test."


	16. Chapter 16 - Old Magics Meet

**I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff.**

 **Chapter 16 - Old Magics Meet**

After releasing the hare, Harry walked back to Tofty's side. They stood waiting for some time before the others signaled them to enter to glen.

Harry could feel wards, but could not identify them. Somehow, he could tell they were ancient. These wards were in sync with the forest and complimented it in some fashion. The _Arch-Priest_ beckoned Harry to the center of the circle of priests that had been joined by three other priests. Professor Tofty took an open position in the circle of eight.

The elder of the group then asked Harry to describe his animagus and interaction with Voldemort's serpent, Nagini. Uncomfortable, but confidently, Harry spoke of his two forms and the relationship with the snake.

"I can tell you have spoken the truth, but have not told us everything. We require the entirety of the story."

"Honestly, I don't know you. I am not sure I can trust you with the entire story, _Arch-Priest._ Many have tried to kill me for this truth. Still more would have killed me to gain what I never wanted. How am I to trust someone I have just met and given me no reason to do so?"

There was grumbling amongst some of the priests and chuckling from Professor Tofty. The _Arch-Priest_ just looked at Harry considering his response.

"It's true what the _Restorer_ says. We have asked him to come to us, we have asked him to show good faith while we have provided none in return. Blind faith leads to ruin. What would you have us do to convince you of our good intent?"

"Without knowing you better, I am not sure of the short term, unless this is also a test. I would ask you to tell me more of the history of your fight against the _True-Path_. Perhaps how I can help you fight them and why I am necessary for that fight."

"You ask questions seeking equal levels of trust. Some are mysteries we cannot tell you until you are accepted. Others are just guarded secrets, of those we can speak.

"A millennia has passed since this struggle began. At that time there were several factions or disciplines of magic. Druidism was one of those, another used wands, others use focuses of another type. There were several others, but many are no more or of minor consequence.

"For our part, there were two factions. One is ours, we are secretive and remain dedicated to the woodlands and its inhabitants. We believe that all magic focused on promoting the light is to be accepted and if necessary protected.

"The other side of our form of magic calls themselves the _True-Path_. They believe that Druidism is the only true magical path and all others are an abomination. They are not above murder where we feel that is the true abomination.

"The founders of Hogwarts were another discipline. Their magic was and remains strong. Since their magic was able to challenge Druidism, the _True-Path_ believe they are an enemy of magic. Our path is somewhat compatible with their magic, though in opposition.

"Both a Druid and a Wizard are able to change forms, or to use your term become an animagus. All Druids can use more than one form. This is to better relate to our woodland friends. Very few Wizards have this ability. Every so often, a Wizard is able to take more than one form. This usually occurs when there is great evil in the world and we must join as allies. Acolyte Norbert is the last known of this class prior to you.

"We understand you can read the old words, yes?"

"Yes, to some extent. I am still learning." replied Harry.

"This spell is to detect evil; I will allow you to learn it so that you may cast it upon us and decide for yourself. Though we are neutral, we are not evil. Please take this and we will use it as a 'test' of your ability to learn our magic."

Harry took the paper and found a place to read the parchment. The Druids simply sat where they were and waited.

Harry spent the next hour working on the spell, trying to memorize the words. He had to dig out his _Spellman's Syllabary_ for several words. Finally Harry felt ready to attempt the spell.

He stood and walked to the group asking them to stand together. The spell came on the second attempt. There was a strange aura about the group; one dagger shown with a dull black sheen.

Harry concentrated on dismissing the spell.

"The dagger that this Priest hone is different, why?"

The Druid bowed to Harry, and then spoke for the first time, "As you surmised, it was a test to confirm your use of the spell. As you pointed out, we do not know you either. We must both learn to trust each other, quickly, and there are few ways to do this without years of proximity."

The _Arch-Priest_ took up the explanation, "This dagger was used in sacrificial rights by the _True-Path_. It was taken years ago when we destroyed that altar. I decided that it might be needed for the reason you gave.

"As further proof, we will each transform into our alternate forms to show you we are speaking truthfully on that subject as well."

Suddenly, the forest was filled with various animals. A deer stood next to a wolf, rabbit, badger and lynx. All stood looking at him. Professor Tofty sat on the same log where he was last seen in the form of an owl.

They all returned to their original forms and looked at Harry.

He removed his wand and became a manticore, then changed to his badger form and back to Harry.

Question number one would be how they used this magic without a wand.

For the first time the _Arch-Priest_ gave a slight bow, the others followed his example. "It has been three centuries since a mage could transform into a magical creature. I am honored to accept you into our assembly."

"We must wait until dawn to begin the rituals which will continue until the sun is at its zenith. For now, we ask you to fast and meditate on your strengths and weaknesses until that time.

"We will fast with you and meditate on what you have displayed to us. We will all remain here until morning."

Harry could tell there were herbs and incense being added to the fire throughout the night. A few hours before dawn, the Druids all gathered with Harry next to a ceremonial fire which was kept burning until morning. Harry was given a robe, white like Tofty's though without the belt and silk stole. The druids all wore green, while the _Arch-Priest_ wore red.

The ceremony began as the sun crested the hills in the east and continued until exactly noon. The ceremony culminated with a surge of magical power. Harry could feel the power of the forest all around him, it was as if another world had opened and linked his senses to the forest.

"You are now considered an acolyte of our order. You will be addressed as Brother Harry within our assembly. As the next few weeks pass you will meet several members of our order that will work with you on various aspects of our magic. For now, we will eat and talk about what you can expect."

The afternoon passed with Harry being formally introduced to each of the six Druids and the Arch-Priest.

Harry was asked if he was ready to begin his apprenticeship. Harry asked to relay to his friend, Hermione, that he was accepted and his training would begin.

"Of course, but how do you propose to get the message to her? You may not leave until we conclude your training."

Harry just smiled, "Kreacher!" !POP!

"Yes Master H-," _Kreacher_ gave an awful look at the _Arch-Priest_.

"Greetings _Sylvan_ , honor to your kind,"

"Master Harry associates with the wood priests? _Kreacher_ wonders if this one is different."

" _Kreacher_ , I understand your concern. In times past our kind betrayed the _sylvan_ , we have made great efforts to correct this error. I ask you to cast your spells and determine my worth. I will not shield or defend myself from your spells."

" _Kreacher_ will check, will Master Harry listen to _Kreacher_ if _Kreacher_ decides against the wood priest?"

Surprised, Harry said he would go along with _Kreacher's_ test.

 _Kreacher_ looked deep into the _Arch-Priests_ eye and said something in a bird like language. The other Druids limply watched and made no moves to stop the house-elf from casting his spells.

After about ten minutes during which _Kreature_ cast several more spells he looked at Harry.

" _Kreature_ feels no evil or malice from this one. Master Harry must keep _Kreacher_ aware of Master's location. _Kreacher_ doesn't trust the wood priests, these's the ones who betrayed us. Master must be careful. _Kreacher_ will comes and saves Master if wood priests hurt master."

"Your devotion and concern are unique _sylvan_ , might I ask what induced you to such loyalty?"

"Woodland priest, Master Harry is goblin friend, him sacrificed for house-elves. Him's defeats many bad wizards that kill and mistreat house-elves, horse-mans, and others. Him's is true friend to magical creatures. Youse hurt Master Harry at yours own danger."

"I give you the _Oath of the Forest_ that we will protect Master Harry with our own lives if necessary. Will that satisfy your concern, Master Kreacher?"

"I's accept it, but I's keep watch woodland priest."

Surprising Harry, the _Arch-Priest_ bowed to _Kreacher_ made an oath in an unknown language. The other Druids all chanted, " _So mote it be,"_ after each sentence.

 _Kreacher_ finally uncrossed his little arms, looked around and the nodded. "How can _Kreacher_ help Master Harry?" He continued to watch the Druids suspiciously.

"I will be training in their woodland magic for several weeks _Kreacher_. Please let Hermione know I will be gone for some time. I will let you know I am alright when I can. Thank you for helping me here, I wasn't completely sure I was right in my decision. You helped me a lot coming here."

" _Kreacher_ gladly serves Master Harry." With one final scowl at the Druids, _Kreature_ departed.

The group minus, Professor Tofty, apparated to the entrance of a cave system. Professor Tofty returned to the Ministry amused at the events of the past hour. ' _Potter doesn't do half measures.'_

The group entered a tunnel that led to a huge cavern, it was warm and cheery. The walls were lined with shelves full of books. The tables were covered with alchemy equipment and scrolls. There were several cots and chairs around the cavern.

Harry looked around at the various items while the enclave got themselves organized. The group of Druids moved several chairs into a circle facing the center. Finally, they called Harry to the area they had set up.

"Sit, we need to discuss what will happen for the next few weeks. First, this tome of spells will be your companion until we finish in two months. It contains the basic knowledge for wandless magic and spells you need to learn. It also contains the beginnings of our wisdom related to woodland and animal lore.

"We will begin with the basics and see how far we get during the next few weeks. If the spell we gave you is any indication, you should progress quickly."

As the weeks progressed, their faith in Harry was confirmed. He quickly grasped the basic spells. He was able to cast wandless magic within the first week. He retained the basic spells without needing to relearn them each time. The more difficult spells the harder it became, but Harry still met each task with an energy that few could match.

He went outside once or twice per day to talk with the animals, trees and plants to learn about their concerns and feelings. He appreciated Hagrid more in that two months than in the past seven years.

The Druids who were instructing him tried not to show their feelings, but found it hard not to be genuinely fond of Brother Harry. His concern for the forest and its inhabitants came through every time he apologized to some animal or plant for cutting their conversation short. During breaks in their lessons, they also taught him how to use a bow-staff and clubs as weapons.

Part of what they discussed was the role the Peverell family played. The three brothers were the link between their predecessors and the founders. They filled the void, much like Harry was now trying to bring peace to the warring factions. Part of the discussion was a set of parchments written originally by Ignotus Peverell and transcribed several times over the past millennia. The three pages clarified the role of the Hallows, their role in establishing Hogwarts and several other facts that hadn't made the history books.

It had been seven weeks since Harry had seen the _Arch-Priest_ when he noticed the elderly leader of the Druids walking up the path chatting with various creatures like they were old friends.

"Brother Harry, good afternoon. It seems our friends are quite happy having met you. They tell me you are considered a _holt-freond_ (*friend of the woodlands*) and wish me to bless you within through our _æfæst,_ our 'religion'. This does not happen often to outsiders and has not for many ages."

The _Arch-Priest_ , who Harry still did not know his name, continued to walk to the cavern that Harry now thought of as a temple. Harry just stood considering what he had just been told.

His two months ended with a ceremony awarding him a light green robe, versus the dark green worn by the other Druids. Harry was told this color was reserved for ones who had passed the initial rights of entry, but were not considered full Druids. Harry was given a second tome of spells to study and given the blessing asked for by the creatures who kept watch on the temple.

Hermione spent the past two months alone at Grimmauld Place though she visited her parents often. She continued to study for the college level exams her father set up for her. She also got to know the two house-elves better. They didn't seem nearly as down trodden as she wanted. Though she did tell herself these were unique house-elves.

Hermione had nearly finished her studies when Harry walked in the front door of Grimmauld Place. Smiling and tanned, Harry gave her a huge hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Good to be back."

After Harry filled Hermione in on the past two months, or at least as much as he could tell, they decided to visit the Weasleys at the Burrow since it was Sunday. They were greeted with a huge hug from Molly and Arthur. Ginny just grabbed Harry and kissed him with gusto. She tried to hold onto Harry for the remainder of the dinner, Harry remained worried about his feelings and her possessiveness.

They all caught up discussing the new protections on the house, the shield spell Ginny was taught by Professor Tofty, Ginny's recovery and position on the _Harpies_ reserve team. Ron and George talked about the uplift in _Wheezes_ business and continued increase in the selection of consignment inventory at _Zonko_ 's.

Harry asked Ginny, Ron and Hermione if they wanted to make a quick trip with him tomorrow and then go out for dinner the following evening. Ron had to work so he begged off of the trip but promised he would be there for dinner.

After remaining over night at the Burrow the three friends apparated to Hogwarts. Harry wanted to visit with Hagrid and Professor Sprout to gather more insights into the creatures he had spent so much time getting to know.

They walked to Hagrid's house and waved as a booming voice came from the edge of the woods "'Er, 'ose you think ya' are? Oh, it's you three. Glad t' see ya 'arry, Ginny, 'Ermione."

The group spent the entire morning talking with Hagrid and Professor Sprout. Ginny kept quiet and just tried hard to understand where Harry was going with his questions. They left for lunch at the _Three Broomsticks_ and Ginny continued to puzzle over what happened that morning.

"Harry, why the odd questions to Hagrid and Professor Sprout this morning?"

"It's one of the things I spent the past two months learning. I won't give you specifics. I will show you something though. Come with me."

The three walked to the edge of town and into the forest. Harry found an open area and sat the girls at the edge of the glen, they were told not to move and keep silent. He then walked to the middle and sat down. Harry began to meditate.

Soon animals started to poke their faces out of the wood line. Ginny just continued to look around in curiosity. Hermione had a fair idea of what was to come. Fairly soon Harry was surrounded by animals that skittishly kept an eye on Ginny and Hermione, but continued to gather around Harry. Harry then began to mumble something. Suddenly the animals all started chattering at Harry, Harry responded with animal noises.

Ginny's jaw dropped. Hermione was floored.

The animals surrounding Harry chattered and bounced, birds flew around his head and Harry just smiled and replied to all of the noises filling the glen. He laughed at their comments and acted with empathy and sadness to some.

After 10-15 minutes of this, the animals scurried back into the woods.

Harry stood and took a seat next to Ginny.

Ginny finally quipped, "So, seems you've learned a few things. So I will assume this has something to do with Hermione staying at your place the past couple of months?"

"She taught me how to read ruins so that I could master this skill and a few others. I can't talk about it though. The ones who attacked you in Wales are attempting something similar to what Voldemort was trying.

"That fight did something to me, you might call it 'tempering the steel'. I promise you both I won't disappear again. I do have to work on this problem though.

"Harry, I understand. I'll stand with you. I know you have a need to defend folks. What do you need from me, this time?"

"Just stand be me, I'm not sure where this fight is going to take me, us. I just know that I need your support. I am proud of you making the team, be careful and be safe up there."

Hermione had continued her correspondence with Neville from Australia. Her last letter discussed some of the problems they were having and Harry's steps into alternative magic.

Hermione had just received an owl from Neville telling her things were going well and he was considering a visit to London. He offered assistance in their efforts, but was vague about when or how. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion there was more to the letter that was written down.


	17. Chapter 17 - Theories Merge

**A/N: I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff.**

 **A/N: This is the first time I have updated with a chapter, PM me if it doesn't work correctly. For those that asked "What happens next?" or "Where is the rest of the story?" this is an in-progress story.**

 **A/N: Thanks to those that are reading and following the story.**

 **Chapter 17 - Theories Merge**

Harry would return to the DMLE on Monday. Hermione planned to move back to her parent's home. Harry wasn't completely sure he liked that idea. After they returned to Grimmauld Place after dinner the two sat in the front room and chatted.

"Hermione, how do you feel about just staying here? It's closer to your university, the tube, shopping. I enjoy your company… "

"Harry, I'm not sure about that. Ginny and Ron are already in a twist since we returned from Hogwarts and even more so about the last two months and you weren't staying here. I'll wait on leaving, but we really need to talk about everything before we make that decision."

"I know, I just miss you more than the others. You bent over backwards to help me with this… situation. Ron is a great guy, but seriously he either doesn't want to understand or can't. Ginny is great but the jealousy thing just makes me crazy.

"I don't know what I want, but I do know I need you someplace in my life more than anybody else."

Hermione blushed, but nodded. "Yeah, it's a bad situation. I feel the same way. Let's just mull it over for a bit before we make any decisions, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I head back to work tomorrow. You're welcome whenever you want to come here and for as long as you need."

"Thanks, Harry." With that, Hermione headed up to her room.

 _Damn, why can't things be easy with us?_ They would both have felt guiltier if they knew both felt and thought the same thing.

Harry walked into the DMLE office and took his seat. As usual he was the first to arrive. He looked through his inbox and started to catch up on what he missed over the past few months. He ended up with three piles on his desk by the time Ariana and Gawain arrived.

Pile one – waste of time and effort. Pile two – interesting, but not immediately important. Pile three – review with Ariana and figure out how he could help. After saying hi to everyone when they arrived, he started with the waste of time pile in an effort to ensure he hadn't missed anything, he hadn't. The largest pile went into the waste bin.

He picked up pile number three and walked over to Ariana's desk and waited until she looked up.

"Welcome back Harry, how did things work out for you?"

"Let's just say things are a bit complicated and leave it at that," Harry responded with a chuckle. "I wanted to go over this pile with you and then find Tofty unless you have something I need to work on.."

She signaled Harry to have a seat and they began going through the pile of documents. An hour later, about half way through the stack, Gawain signaled the two of them to come to his office.

"Welcome back, I already know I can't ask too many questions about your sabbatical so next topic. We haven't had any major, related issues outside of the Harpies attack. Have you found anything in the past couple of months that will help us, Harry?" Gawain and Adriana both looked at Harry hoping for what wasn't coming.

"No, most of the time was spent figuring out… my alternate responsibilities and 'responses'. I was trying to catch up, but figured I would need to talk to both of you for stuff related to that topic. I assume there isn't anything..?" Harry was sure of their response, but needed to ask.

"Unfortunately not, we haven't heard a peep. I have to assume they were waiting for you to come back from whatever you were doing to show their faces again."

Harry spent the remainder of the day reviewing reports and actions, Professor Tofty wasn't around so Harry just left a note in his office to set up an appointment upon his return.

Harry left for the day mentally prepared to resume the 9 to 5 thing until someone told him what would be the next step. Grumbling about this new crisis into which he was being thrust. Harry spent the time travelling home trying to determine how to enact his revenge on whoever controlled the strings of fate for his life.

While Harry's day was boring, Hermione continued her assault on the Black family library. Hermione had decided that the books need reorganized and was finalizing moving the books into categories from generic to dark magic.

The past two months had given her a lot of time to work on this in addition to her muggle College studies.

Finally satisfied, Hermione set wards on the dark magic section of the library. She decided Harry would agree anyway. Hermione hated to have books that were disorganized nearly as much as having books that were unread.

She was just finishing when Harry came in the front door.

Hermione headed to the foyer and gave Harry a hug. After showing Harry the reorganized library, which Harry accepted with a laugh and another hug, with a quick kiss to her cheek, the two headed to the dining area where Kreacher and Winky were waiting for them. Happy to serve dinner to 'Master Harry and Miss 'Mione'.

Harry and Hermione spent the evening laughing about the last two months. Hermione talked about her college classes, reorganizing the library and creating a list of books that were missing from when they had abandoned the house. Kreature may be old, but his memory was every bit as good as a database for this house. They discussed ways to go about getting those books back from where ever they ended up.

Harry discussed, what he could, of the training and experiences while away with his new mentors. Harry talked about needing to get retested at St Mungo's for his magical core. What he thought the next mission or task would be with this new mantle.

After dinner they moved to the sitting room and just relaxed. They fell asleep on the sofa with Hermione resting on Harry's shoulder.

The past two months were a period of reflection, not self-reflection, but reflection all the same. Harry's in and out appearances were a strain on the two younger Weasleys. Hermione's taking up residence in Grimmauld Place was a point of contention. Harry wasn't paying attention to either of them like he promised. Molly's constant diatribe about how her two youngest needed to do the ethereal something and take some nontangible action, to fix it didn't help.

The Burrow was anything but a center of calm. Ron was seething at the thought of Hermione staying at Grimmauld Place with Harry. Harry was _his_ friend and Hermione was _his_ girlfriend. _Who do they think they are?_ It didn't matter they had spent the month alone after he baled on them; they had forgiven that… hadn't they?

Ginny was wound tight with jealousy about Harry staying with Hermione or visa versa. Harry had returned from the dead and come back to her. He was _her_ boyfriend. Hermione had spent the year with her in her dorm, how could she betray her like this. She should not be moving in with _her_ man.

How dare they! Harry had returned and not informed either of them and Hermione kept staying at Harry's place for no reason. It was bad enough that she stayed there while he was gone. But he was back, she needed to leave!

The more the two talked, the angrier they became. Finally deciding they would just 'make a surprise visit' to Harry's house and 'check on their friends' the two decided the next night they would reclaim their mates.

Arthur wasn't consulted.

Harry returned to the DMLE in the morning after the shock of finding Hermione curled up with her head in his lap. He gently shook her awake and after a few mumbles sat straight up in shock.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry… I just fell asleep. Well, uh, good morning."

Winky popped in about that time with tea. "Good morning Master Harry, good morning Miss Hermy. Youse clothes is all laid out. Auror robes for Master Harry and Ver-sty clothes for Miss Hermy. Drinks yours tea and then gets ready." She popped back out to help Kreacher with breakfast.

Arriving at work, Harry again took a seat at his desk early trying to work through and finish his inbox. He set aside a few that he wanted to cover with Professor Tofty that might deal with _True-Path_. He finished up just as Ariana was getting seated.

"Ariana, I need to see Professor Tofty if you don't have anything for me."

With a slight puzzled look at Harry and a pause, "No, keep me in the loop before you go looking for trouble though. You are still a Conditional Auror until February. No investigations on your own, understand!"

"Yes, ma'am. I just need to get his thoughts on a couple of reports."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit then. We need to meet with Gawain this morning at 11:00."

With a nod of understanding, Harry headed up to the School Examination Office. Seeing Tofty at his desk he walked over and greeted the old man. They looked over the four reports and discussed any possible link to _True-Path_. After about an hour Harry headed back to his desk.

As he neared his cubicle he noticed Luna sitting in a chair humming to herself. With a grin Harry continued silently as possible up behind her, he tried to lay his hand on her shoulder without her noticing.

"Hello Harry Potter," without even a bit of surprise.

Chuckling at his failure to surprise her, Harry just said "Good to see you Luna, so how have you been?"

"Daddy and I just returned from an expedition. We didn't have much luck though, too many tourists wishing to explore the areas we visited," Luna responded wistfully.

"What brings you here? I thought you and your father were worried about a conspiracy of some kind here in the Ministry?"

"Well Harry, my father will not return here. I felt that you were to be trusted and needed your help with some of my forest friends."

"Okay, what can I do for you?"

"We returned to a forested area where we go to clear our minds after our expeditions. We found several animals were sacrificed there and I hoped you could get the Aurors to look into it for me."

Harry looked at Luna for a minute, going over what he secretly knew about _True-Path_ before responding. "Luna, let me ask two of my colleagues to join us. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay Harry, thank you for not laughing like Ronald. I tried to talk to Ginny, but she seemed to be distracted and Ronald was very mean when he over-heard. I miss Hermione, she never understood what I said, but she was never mean."

Harry frowned at that. He headed up to get Tofty after asking Ariana to escort Luna to an interview room. When they entered the room it was to Luna's explanation of one of her mythical creatures and a buggered looked on Ariana's face.

Harry chuckled at her and asked Tofty to sit. He then had Luna describe what it was that her father and she found and where. Tofty looked worried, Ariana seemed concerned but unphased since it wasn't an Auror area of responsibility. Tofty and Harry decided the area needed to be checked. Ariana let Gawain know what was happening and moved their meeting to later in the afternoon.

After 30 minutes of further discussion and narrowing down where the location was, Harry, Tofty and Ariana agreed to visit the location identified by Luna. Luna was asked to come along to ensure they arrived at the correct area. As the four disapparated into the forested area outside of Salisbury, the group noticed several things. First off was the odor of decayed flesh. The next issue noticed, mostly by Brother Harry and Brother Norbert, was the lingering stench of dark magic. Third was the silence, it was like all forest creatures were avoiding this location. Even the carrion birds were not present.

After a quick discussion, Ariana started looking for evidence that might be used in an investigation. Meanwhile the two druids began a search of a different type. Luna just sat down and hummed a sad song trying not to think about the horrible desecration in her favorite wooded area.

While Brother Norbert kept watch, Harry started meditating to begin his commune with the forest. Slowly a few animals poked their heads out of the underbrush. Once Harry felt their presence he began to chant and finally opened his eyes. He spent the next 30 minutes talking with the various creatures to determine what information could be garnered for further investigation.

By the time Harry was done asking questions, Luna had crept up on the two druids. Luna sat quietly at the edge of the little clearing beaming at Harry and Norbert. As the animals started to edge into the forest and Harry was collecting himself, Luna approached from where she had been sitting.

Both men jumped as she spoke, "Harry that is a very great gift someone allowed you to learn."

"Luna.. hi, you weren't supposed to see that. It's something no one is supposed to know about."

"Oh Harry Potter, you know I won't say anything. What did my friends tell you, I really hope they were able to tell you who did this terrible thing."

"Brother Norbert, I'm not sure how to answer her, we didn't discuss this… during my studies."

Recovering from his confusion, "For now Miss Lovegood, I will accept your word that you won't discuss this event. I need to visit with our peers quickly to discuss what's happened though. Harry I need you to wait here with the young women until I return."

"Can you ask them about including Hermione. She is right brilliant and I need someone.. well, my own age, local and someone I trust to bounce ideas off of when I work through problems."

Luna added, "She really is quite brilliant, Professor. Harry and Hermione have a connection that goes beyond friends, I think she is at least twice as smart as all but a few in Hogwarts."

"I'll see what I can do, please meet up with Auror Beckwith and I will return shortly." With that he spun and departed.

The three younger members of the group gathered and took a seat. Adriana talked about what she found in the area and then the conversation died until Tofty returned after about 90 minutes. He looked pleased.

"Well, we are in luck. Miss Lovegood has been invited for an interview due to her unusual 'gift' and interests; Miss Grainger for her reported intellect. Quite a surprise and quite unusual." He paused and reviewed what he was told.

"This location has been passed along and our colleagues will be here shortly, they have asked us to depart back to the Ministry while they do their own investigation. Miss Beckwith, please make a quick report so that I might leave it here for them to review."

Ariana, knowing from the first meeting this would be an unusual addition to her normal duties, complied. She then made a _Gemino_ copy of the report for Master Auror Robards. All four then returned to the DMLE Office to complete their report for their boss and the Minister. Luna hung around while they completed their report in case she needed to answer any questions. After giving Harry a big hug of thanks, she then left for home to let her father know people were working on the problem.

Gawain, Ariana and Harry sat down for their meeting finally. They discussed in minimal detail Harry's training and in greater detail why this issue related to that task. The three also discussed the intent behind the Minister and Tofty's recommendation and guidance. Harry asked that he could meet with Tofty after the meeting to clarify a couple of points from his training and the event from earlier that day.

Entering Tofty's office, Harry waived to the elder Wizard and took a seat when acknowledged. After a sigh, Harry eventually asked, "So what do they have in mind for Luna and Hermione, if I can ask that?"

"Well Harry, Miss Lovegood is being considered for a, as best as I can tell, a consultant position. It seems the Arch-Priest has been aware of her unique intellect and view of the world for some years and was looking for an opportunity to meet with her and potentially her father.

"As for Miss Grainger, they would like to discuss a position as a Sage. She would have the position to learn and teach. Her in depth knowledge of muggle and magical, if that could be combined with our other information… Well I hope it would help anyway. I am fairly confident on Miss Lovegood's decision; do you think Miss Grainger would consider it?"

"Hermione..? I am nearly 100% certain that she will jump at it, but her desire for a law degree might force her to take time to consider it. She wants to, or wanted to, have a career in muggle and magical law. I'll talk to her tonight though. She is staying at my place while she attends the university."

"Alright, let me know soon if she will at least consider it."

After arriving home and eating a good meal the two friends moved to the sofa in the study. Harry had worked through his day's events until he got to the offer from his Druid Council.

"So Hermione, after we had our final meeting today, I was told to make you an offer and see if you would at least consider it. "

"Really Harry, what kind of offer?"

"The folks that I trained with wanted to know if you would consider a position and training as a Sage within the group. I am not sure what it entails though, neither in work nor effort, only the context of the word Sage."

"You mean I get to study with you and learn with you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know how to ask this properly, but do you want to join with me?"

Hermione jumped in Harry's lap and gave him a huge hug, "Oh Harry, that sounds wonderful, I can learn all the tricks you know now!" She said laughing.

Ron and Ginny, under a _Disillusionment_ charm, had just arrived bursting through the door in a rage.

"Bloody hell Harry.. Hermione! What are you two doing? You're my girlfriend and you're dating Ginny. I'm gonna kill you!" shouted Ron. Ginny was beet red and looking for blood.

Both looked up at the door in confusion, Harry gasped out, "What? Are you mental? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Harry, why are you doing this? Hermione, I can't believe you.. you.. could do this! I hate you! You two move into together, ignore us.. I hate you, I never wat to see you again, either of you!" With that, Ginny turned and ran out of the house.

Ron, knowing he couldn't fight Harry, finally deciding to go after Ginny. He turned and left.

Hermione pooped up from her position, undecided whether she should run after the two. She was nearly in tears, "Oh Harry, what was that about? Should we go after them?"

Angrily Harry retorted, "I have no idea, I don't even know what they're talking about. I didn't even know they were here, had snuck in here. Maybe they thought we're sleeping together or something. Quite frankly I don't have time to deal with either of their childish bullshit. Ron has forever taken the position I am either trying to keep him down or keep him from succeeding.

"Ginny has been one jealousy attack after another, either that or she is trying to make me jealous.

"I'll talk to Arthur tomorrow and try and figure out what their malfunction is, but frankly, I can do badly by myself. I will support you, whatever you decide, you're my best friend. I love you like nobody else, but I won't put up with their nonsense anymore. They either grow up or they can stay away."

The two sat back down discussing the situation, Winky sitting with Hermione holding her hand. She knew what needed to happen, but house-elves are not allowed to say such things.

About 9 that night as they were discussing the offer to be a Sage an owl flew in and dropped a howler. Quickly scrambling back, the two were stunned as Molly's voice screeched tagging Harry as a ' _lying, disloyal bastard'_ and ' _Hermione as a whore_ '.

Harry was fuming, Hermione was in tears. The two decided to visit Arthur together in the morning at the Ministry. Molly was now _Persona non Grata._ Before going to bed, Harry sent a note to the Ministry letting Arthur know what happened and asking to see him. To Gawain, he sent a note that he needed to see Arthur before he went to the office and why they wanted to meet with him. Hopefully Arthur would read it before they arrived.

Morning finally arrived after a restless sleep. Hermione didn't want to discuss last night, so Harry just gave her silent support. They finally stood and left for the Ministry.

"Miss Hermy and Master Harry is hurt, Weasel children must not be allowed here again," grumbled Kreacher. Winky nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, in other parts of the country…

"PC Dursley, we want you to be detailed to a security event next week. Please report to Agent McGonagall for details."

Elsewhere…

"Do we have the details on the traitors' Minister for next week's gala? We need to have everything in place, no mistakes this time."


	18. Chapter 18 - Security is a Fickle Thing

**A/N: I, in no way form or fashion, own anything to do with Harry Potter; except for some really classy boxers. JK Rowling owns this stuff.**

 **Chapter 18 – Security is a Fickle Thing**

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Ministry and went to Harry's desk to give Arthur Weasley time to read his overnight messages. He introduced Hermione to Adriana and Gawain the four went into Gawain's office to discuss what happened the previous night.

"I don't know Gawain, really I don't. I was Hermione's first friend and she was my..I guess based on last night, my first _actual_ friend. We've been this way for half of our life, literally. Ron and Ginny Weasley have always had some type of issue centered around _me_ making _them_ my priority. I just never figured it would be this much of a problem.

"My concern is they are one of the few on the list for my special transition issue. My initial thought was they would find out anyway being in such proximity. I blew that one, so I'm not sure how to address that with Arthur since he doesn't know."

Harry paused then finished, "We're heading down to see Arthur now if it's OK."

Robards shook his head, "How about I have him come here, I know it is a personal issue, but it might affect other things. You two go up and see Norbert Tofty about the other issue. I'll have Arthur here when you get back. Also when you get back, we need to talk about your assignment for next week so don't get side tracked."

Harry and Hermione arrived in Tofty's office just as he was coming across the entry way. The three headed to his office and set up a silenced area since there were no conference rooms available in that department. They discussed Hermione's OWL and NEWT scores, which Norbert had on his desk, her trip to Australia to collect her parents, her level of knowledge and a few various other topics. After they were finished, the two went back down for their meeting with Arthur Weasley.

Norbert Tofty though was nearly dancing. The enclave finally might have a contact within the Aboriginal magics in Australia. He set about writing a note to 'Neville' in the Auror forces of Australia. Maybe they could finally fix this mess with _True-Path_ and figure out why the _Founders_ of _Hogwarts_ had this young man in yet another life or death situation before the age of twenty.

An hour later, the two friends arrived back to Harry's desk and took a seat. Gawain's office was empty, so they decided to wait. Finally, Gawain came out and pulled them into one of the conference rooms.

Ariana and Arthur were already seated there, the two youngest took a seat. Harry was still mad and just nodded his head at Arthur. Hermione was anxious and barely squeaked out a, "Hello, Mister Weasley."

Arthur, who was very annoyed and hurt led off the conversation. "Alright Harry, let's hear your version of what's going on. I can't fully understand Ron or Ginny's rants from last night. Their version of events sounds very out of character for both of you."

"Arthur, last night Hermione and I were discussing a research offer for her from people I know," Harry began. "Hermione was excited and hugged me. Meanwhile, Ron and Ginny, under _Disillusionment_ entered my house, spied on our conversation, accused us both of some very foul things, threaten both of us and then stormed out. A couple of hours later, Molly sent a howler further disparaging both of us, the worst was calling Hermione a whore. Right now I want nothing more to do with either of them. Ron has always been jealous of what I never wanted, attention. Ginny has been in adoration of me and jealous of anyone I talk to as long as I can remember.

"Unfortunately, finally I shared some informaiton with them, things I had to convince the Minister to allow, under the impression they were loyal friends, I find I am regretting that decision." Hermione was in shock at Harry's response, the two Aurors were disturbed. Arthur was a mix of anger and annoyance.

After sitting for minute, collecting himself Arthur looked at Hermione. "Hermione, what is your version of the event."

"Mister Weasley, I have been staying at Harry's for a couple of months while I attend a muggle University. Harry was away for almost three months and last night was the first night Harry and I have had to talk for that entire time. I would have said it more diplomatically, but what Harry said matches what my impressions of the events are, sorry about this. Ron and Ginny were really mean last night and never asked for any explanation. I don't know why or how they were spying on us, but Mrs. Weasleys' howler was very rude and cruel. I don't know how I feel about those three now. I am very sad though."

Realizing that he was if not lied to, greatly misled, Arthur looked at Gawain and said, "Director, I will talk with my children about keeping whatever was discussed to themselves. As for their friendship, I will ask that you two keep to yourselves for now, until I can get to the bottom of it."

"Sir, I can ask my house-elves here and you can ask them if you don't believe us, I will not prompt them. I just have them tell you their version. I am willing to give you an oath that this is what happened. I won't have either of us treated this way. Ron and Ginny will need to apologize at a minimum before they are allowed near my home again, ever.

"It sounds like they gave you and Molly a version of the story that doesn't match what actually happened. I am sorry for that, your family has been great to me through all of this. You are the only family I ever got to know. I don't like ditching Ron or Ginny, but they need help."

Arthur just nodded, stood and left.

"Harry, you could have been nicer after everything they've done for us," Hermione said sadly.

"I am sorry for everything that happened Hermione, but last night was really ridiculous. Can I escort her to my home and come back? It won't take that long, Sir."

Gawain nodded and excused the two.

After the door closed, Gawain asked, "What do you think Ariana, is this going to be a problem?"

"I think those two are in love and refuse to admit it, I think the two youngest Weasleys are spoiled and selfish. I think that Harry is one of the most honorable and intelligent young men I have ever met and that young woman is smarter than Harry. I can only hope Arthur can keep his two brats away from them long enough for them to figure that out for themselves."

Gawain just nodded and went back to his office so as to prepare the briefing on next week's security detail. Young love had to take a back seat to the Minister of Magic and Prime Minister's safety.

Harry walked in to his home with Winky and Kreacher waiting in the foyer. He led Hermione to her room and helped her to lie down. The two house-elves following close behind. "Can one of you get a calming draught for her, please?"

Winky nodded, "I has one Master Harry, but we's need to talk to youse both first, please."

"Go ahead, Winky."

"We's think the Weasle people are not good for youse and Miss Hermy-nonee. They's bad. They's sneaky into this house. They's say mean things to Master and Missy. We's sorry, but youse need to knows this, we's no longer likes the Weaslelees."

"Thank Winky, I am starting to feel the same way. For now, unless they come in and start being sneaky or taking things, breaking things, I will allow them. They are not allowed while one of us are not here though. OK?"

"Youse is the Master, Master Harry. We's obey, but we's not like it."

Hermione was in shock that these little creatures were so loyal, to her.. She numbly took the draught, laid back and fell asleep.

"Please watch over her, if she leaves follow her and make sure she stays safe. I'll try to be home early," Harry said sadly. He stood up and left for work, knowing they best thing for him was to be doing something. Hopefully, Hermione would still be there so they could talk tonight.

As Harry arrived back, the security detail was gathered for their briefing. Harry was introduced as a new member to the security detail. There was some grumbling that this wet nosed kid was on the detail with the older Aurors. Gawain then covered Harry's rescue of the Director of MI-5 and that he was added since they were still missing some of the more senior Aurors and needed the help. Harry was paired with Senior Auror Savage for the detail; their specific duties were perimeter security.

Thankfully, Hermione was still at Grimmauld Place when he arrived home. They spent much of their time holding hands in the study, sitting on the sofa, just talking. They discussed everything, things they never discussed even while on the run from Tom Riddle and Death Munchers. The more they talked the closer they became. Monday morning started the day with an emotion filled kiss, something neither thought would ever happen. It wasn't long or passionate, but it was filled with care and love. Harry would see her tomorrow after the mission.

Harry continued to spend his time at work reviewing and learning about his responsibilities for the security detail. He had to learn a few things not covered in training, where to stand, where to watch, how to react. He had to learn the faces of the security detail so he knew who the friendlies were and the faces of known potential bad guys. What vehicles were allowed or not, actions on contact; in other words another month of training in four days.

It had been a busy, interesting few days.

Harry's detail was fairly boring, his comments and effort to update the muggle clothing was evident though. The Aurors actually blended in with their counterparts versus looking like monkeys on mopeds.

It was nearing the time for the two Ministers to exit the event when Harry noticed something was wrong, there were no birds. Savage noticed his change in attitude and just thought it was nerves from his first mission. He didn't understand his young partner.

As the two primaries exited the building and came to the bottom of the stairs Harry heard the ominous, familiar chanting from the park to his right. Harry knew his spells wouldn't have the same effect, but the boulders in the landscape would. Harry pulled his wand and flung the huge stone at the aura that was just beginning to appear. A yelp and grunt let him know that someone would be unhappy.

 _Sonorus,_ "Alert, clear the area."

The change was immediate; gun fire erupted from the roof tops and woods. _Three friendlies are down._ Harry pulled his pistol and shot one of the unkowns, _Three enemy down._ Wand, _Stupefy. Four._ _Flash from the left, what was that spell? Savage got that one. Shit, the Minister is down. Grab the muggle PC._ "You, move grab the two Ministers and get them in the car, NOW!"

The large Metropolitan Constable on the sidewalk turned and moved towards the primaries. Harry threw a ward up around the car, kept up his shield and continued to throw scraps of metal, stone and wood at everything that wasn't a friendly. Random spells were tossed in for good measure. _I need to practice changing magazines with my wand in my hand._ !Bang, Bang!, _with the left hand_ ; Cutting Curse with his right. _Move, roll left. Fire at the guy in red._ !Bang!.

 _What's taking that cop so long?_ Whatever this was, it was nearly as bad as the Battle at Hogwarts.

"Agent, they're in the car!"

"Get in back with them at start first aid," Harry ordered. Harry pulled the dead agent from the seat, jumped into the front and started the car. He floored it.

Harry grabbed the microphone as he made a sharp turn out of the ambush. "Auror Potter calling base!"

"Base, go ahead."

"Ambush at White Nomad. Lynx and Piper are injured. I have Lynx and Piper in the car and am heading to Position Charlie. Send back up to White Nomad and medicals to Position Charlie. Estimated arrival, ten minutes."

"Roger, we'll be ready."

From the back, a blood soaked had grabbed his shoulder, "Harry?"

The most surprising sight in Harry's short life looked back from the mirror. "Dudley!?"

After shaking that off, Harry regrouped, and asked, "How are the Ministers, Dudley?"

"The PM seems okay, the black guy in the African clothes is pretty weak. I'm not sure. He was hit badly."

Harry pulled his wand out, slowing slightly and sent a Patronus to DMLE to meet him at Position Charlie with healers for the Minister. Speeding up he pulled into the warehouse screeching to a halt.

Popping out he temporarily took charge, until the situation was briefed. He then met the Healers and Aurors popping out of the back room and led them to Kingsley and the PM.

After the initial security was established and a Senior Auror assumed command he sat down and put his hands in his head. He was almost asleep from the drop in adrenaline and abuse of his magical core when an arm went around his shoulders. Looking up, he saw the smiling face of his cousin.

"So Harry, I see you still haven't figured out how to avoid trouble."

"Big-D.. What's up with the uniform?"

"Ha, yeah Big-D. Well I talked a lot with the people protecting us after we left the house. I finally decided I didn't want to work with my dad. He never figured out how much of a sacrifice those people were making. After we heard you finally fought that guy Volder something, all dad could go on about was how 'Your kind caused all of this'.

"I made the decision to do something worthwhile."

"Glad you did Dudley. Any word from those guys about what happened?"

"Both.. Primaries.. are okay. The magic doctors did something to both of them and they seem to be better. Oops, here they come."

"Auror Potter, let me check you before we do anything else," the healer ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

Waving her wand over Harry her constant 'tisk tisk' was starting to be annoying. She reached into her satchel, handed him a Pepper-up potion and turned to Dudley. After waving her wand, she looked in annoyance and pointed a Dudley, "This muggle need obliviated." To which Harry's immediate response was anger.

"No.. he bloody well doesn't. It's my cousin, he knows I'm a wizard. Change that order, now!" The underlying growl and steel eyes stepped her back.

Seeing Harry was annoyed, the senior Auror walked over. "What seems to be the problem?"

"This muggle needs to be..."

"My cousin, will not be obliviated."

"Auror Potter, I will have you know this is the normal procedure."

"It was, not with him though. He grew up in the same house as me. He was protected during Voldemort's little reign of terror, by wizards. He knows about our world, changing this memory won't affect anything."

"It's okay healer, I'll deal with this." She walked off in a huff, the Auror turned back around. "I thought your family was a bit of a problem when you were living with them."

"Yeah well, Dudley evidently changed sides in that little battle. He helped me save the two primaries."

Senior Auror Gideon looked at the two, told them to wait and walked back to the Minister and Mater Auror Robards for guidance.

Kingsley Shacklebolt's eyebrows rose before he looked over and started laughing. Limping over to the two young men he conjured up a chair and took a seat. Several moments passed before he spoke.

"So, I guess I have you two to thank. It seems you two decided to make your family reunion a bit more eventful that most people. Do you mind walking myself, Agent Dobson and Senior Auror Gideon through what happened, from your perspective." It was not a request. Harry shook his head as he noticed the young woman standing at the back with a dictaquill.

The next hour was a debrief like nothing either of the younger men ever encountered. Both were already physically exhausted, now they were mentally exhausted also.

Finally they finished asking questions. The group moved away to discuss the debrief. Harry and Dudley carried on with a quiet conversation, Harry got Dudley's address and phone numbe. Harry explained the problem with his address but promised to get in touch with Dudley later in the week.

Both had their hands shaken by various unknown people and were dismissed to report to their respective supervisors.

Auror Savage was reviewing the debrief when Harry returned to the DMLE. He pointed to a seat into which Harry immediately collapsed. Finally he looked up.

"Harry, did you have anything to add to the debrief?"

"No sir, at least nothing that comes to mind. I don't think I have enough energy to even read the thing tonight, this morning, to give a valid effort."

"Go home, we'll review this on Wednesday. Don't even bother coming in tomorrow. Do you have enough magic left to apparate?"

"I think so. Thanks."

Harry walked to the front of the Ministry. "Kreacher!"

!POP!

Before Harry could say anything, "Master is exhausted, Kreacher will take Master home." Without even blinking Harry was in his room.

Hermione was passing the door trying to find out what the elves were doing popping in and out so early in the morning. She passed just as Kreacher popped back in with Harry. She immediately shrieked and rushed the assist the old elf.

"Harry Potter, what happened? Are you hurt?"

"Just tired 'Moine, just tired. Can you help me get my kit off, I need to sleep?" Harry was too tired to even realize what he was asking.

The old elf and Hermione helped Harry change into pajamas and waited for him to fall asleep.

"Kreacher, I'll be staying in here tonight. Please ensure Harry's things are taken care of for tomorrow."

"Kreacher will watch over Master Harry and take care of his things."

"Kreacher will watch both of us then, I am staying in here tonight."

"Yes Miss," was all Kreacher said.

Hermione climbed into the bed with Harry and curled her arms around him. They woke still entwined hours later, neither wanting to move. Finally, Hermione gained enough cognition that she realized Harry's arm was wrapped around her and his other hand was softly stroking her hair.

She turned to peek over her shoulder. She got a light kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, my friend. Did you sleep well?" She heard a soft voice ask.

"I was so worried I had lost you, again. Harry, can you hold me for a while longer? I was so scared."

"I don't need to work today, we can stay here all day if you want. I'm sure we can eat here for breakfast when you're ready." With that, Hermione grapped Harry's hand and tucked it back under her rib cage. They both fell asleep, held in the gentle arms of contented rest.

They finally woke for lunch. Harry surreptitiously peeked at Hermione catching glimpses of her breast from her nighty, trying not to physically reflect his interest.

Finally Hermione stood up and left the room, the slight crescent of her swaying hips just peeking out from under her nighty. With that, Harry moved to the shower, a cold shower, and stayed there until his mind was clear and those thoughts were washed from his addled mind.


End file.
